Hidden Child
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Lyra Malfoy has led a secret and shelttered life. The 11-year-old was protected by her parents, Lucius and Narcissa, since the day she was born until the end of the Second Wiazrding War. Now she has to start at Hogwarts, Will she forever be known as the Hidden Child or can she overcome her challenges and fears and create a new name for herself? Her life was never meant to be simple
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it is! The first part of my Malfoy centered fanfic, I hope it's enjoyable and you all like it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 1:**

Narcissa Malfoy had been tossing and turning all night as she had done for the past few nights. She was extremely nervous about the events that were about to follow. The Second Wizarding War was over and Albus Dumbledore, with the assistance of the famous Harry Potter, had defeated Lord Voldemort and she and her husband had narrowly avoided Azkaban because of her lie. She wondered what would have happened to her son, Draco, who would soon be beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts and her secret Lyra…her's and Lucius' precious and best kept secret and more importantly their daughter.

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy had just turned 11 and Narcissa was thankful that the War had ended because she was refusing to let Lyra be exposed until she was sure it was safe for her. Lucius and Narcissa had taken the dramatic step of keeping Lyra hidden from everyone the moment she was born to protect her and keep her safe. She was born not long before the Second Wizarding War had broken out and if Voldermort had found out about Lyra he could have possibly used her against Lucius and Narcissa. Only Draco and Albus Dumbledore knew that Lyra existed. The girl grew up deep within the shadows of Malfoy Manor and alone, with only Narcissa as a playmate and the two had such a strong bond that the mother was debating on sending her only daughter to Hogwarts.

"She has to go Narcissa. She will be safe. Voldemort has gone and Draco will watch out for her," Lucius had said, "we can't shield her forever."

"But she doesn't know how to cope with anything…"

"Then she will just have to learn fast Narcissa," Lucius said, "Draco will also look out for her at the same time."

"What?" Draco questioned as he walked into the room, "I'm a Sixth Year. I do not need my bratty 11-year-old sister hanging around me like a shadow."

"Draco!" Narcissa said, "you know how your father and I feel about letting Lyra be seen, especially when nobody knows about her."

"More like you. Father doesn't care. As far as he's concerned she could just stay hidden in the shadows her whole life," Draco said causing his mother to turn towards Lucius,

"Lucius…?"

"Yes we agreed to keep her a secret but when she is finally seen in public people will have questions that we will need to answer and then everything will have to come out," Lucius said, "part of me thinks it would be better to leave her as she is. You said so yourself that she wouldn't cope…"

"Doesn't mean she should be treated differently," Narcissa said, "she has the right to an education and she's going to Hogwarts. Yes there will be questions but it's better if she is revealed before someone finds out about her. Now I'm going to go and wake her up and when I get back there will be no more talk of this," she said before rising from her seat and heading out of the room, her cloak sweeping out behind her.

Lyra was still asleep in her room. It was not as dark and black as the other rooms of the house. There was the odd splash of bright colour. Narcissa had argued so many times with Lucius about Lyra having colour in her room but the father had backed down every time. She knew that her mother more than her father was worried about letting her attend Hogwarts and she pretended she was fine with it all, but really she was just as scared as her mother.

Narcissa smiled softly as she saw Lyra still asleep and cuddling her pink, sparkly unicorn teddy. Whereas the family mainly wore black and dark colours, Lyra had been allowed some colour in her clothes but had to wear a black cloak. Lyra really was the Malfoy princess, even if nobody knew about her.

She walked over to her daughter's bed and sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Lyra's hair back out of her face,

"Lyra sweetheart it's time to wake up now," she said softly, "come on sweetheart. Breakfast is almost ready."

Narcissa waited until Lyra began to wake up before she moved.

"Mother…" the girl said as she stretched and yawned before sitting up causing Narcissa to smile,

"Yes sweetheart and good morning to you to. Breakfast is almost ready and we have a trip to Diagon Alley after your father returns from his meeting to get your school things. Until then you can go into the garden today," she told her daughter.

"Ok mother," Lyra said before she rose from the bed and hugged her mother before Narcissa headed out of Lyra's room and back downstairs to join Lucius and Draco, sensing that Lyra was just as scared as she was.

"You've been inside her head haven't you?" Lucius asked his wife as she sat down at the table.

"I know I shouldn't have but she's just as scared. I think you need to talk to her," Narcissa said.

"No I will not. This is your area. Anything with Lyra is," Lucius said.

"Well she needs to be able to talk to you too. I'm not a single parent here Lucius. We both raised Draco and we are going to continue to do the same with Lyra. Now get your face sorted before she arrives," Narcissa said as she heard footsteps and soon Lyra walked into the dining room and both Draco and Lucius looked up.

"Good morning father, good morning Draco," Lyra smiled, "how are you both?"

"Very good thank you," Lucius said, "why don't you come and sit next to me this morning?" he asked, his wife's words echoing in his head. Lyra nodded and went and sat down next to her father. This was going to be an interesting breakfast that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all. Happy Halloween for when the time comes. Work over the next 3 weeks is about to get crazy so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing in the middle. Hope you're all enjoying this. Big thanks to all the readers hanging around to see how this one goes.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 2:**

Breakfast had finally been served and everyone was sat eating so it seemed the obvious time to talk about how to get Lyra to Diagon Alley without revealing who she was yet.

"We could just slip her under an invisibility cloak," Draco said, wanting to get one over his sister.

"And how would that work if it's windy?" Narcissa asked, "it would just give her away."

"The best thing to do would be to change her appearance and pass her off as a niece to one of us. You probably more than me," Lucius said, "that way there'll be no surprises and trying to hide her. Everyone will discover the truth on September 1st but it buys us some more time."

"Why do you even want to keep her a secret?" Draco asked, "you never even cared about her." At those words Narcissa instantly covered her daughter's ears,

"Draco. Your father does care about Lyra. He just has a funny way of showing it. You know what he's like with showing affection," she said before uncovering Lyra's ears. The girl had yet to say a single word since she'd sat down at the breakfast table. She'd grown up in the shadows and longed to remain there. Nobody had any idea how she'd react to the noise and chaos of Hogwarts Castle, especially once it came out that she was a Malfoy.

"When are we going?" Lyra asked softly. Narcissa turned and looked at Lyra.

"After your father comes back from the Ministry," she replied, "so you'll have most of the day to do whatever you would like to do."

"Why don't you see if there's any shops you'd really like to go in apart from the ones we have to go in for your school things," Lucius said, "now I really must be going as I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic first thing." He rose from his chair and said by to his son and daughter before kissing Narcissa softly on the lips and then heading out of the room and apparating to work.

Narcissa let the house elf begin to clean the breakfast things away when she turned to her children.

"I have something to take care of so you two will have to entertain yourselves," she said before heading out of the dining room. Lyra rose and headed off to the library to grab a book and then headed outside to sit under her favourite tree in the garden.

Draco smirked and watched her go before heading off to send an owl to Pansy Parkinson. The two got on well but Draco had decided against telling her about Lyra. He had been sworn to secrecy and knew that if his mother got annoyed then his father would and the last thing Draco wanted was his father being mad at him. Lyra was always Narcissa's child and Draco was Lucius' and Draco was glad it was that way as he didn't have to worry too much about his mother.

Lyra was laid under the tree on her stomach reading a book. It was a rather old and battered book but it had been Narcissa's and was now Lyra's. The girl was completely engrossed in her book that she didn't realise she was being watched.

"You're always reading. Maybe you'll be a Ravenclaw. Oh father would really hate you then," Draco smirked causing Lyra to look up.

"I will be a Slytherin like our whole family have been. They say that now Voldemort has gone Slytherin House will be different," Lyra said, "maybe I will be the new wave that changes everything."

"Or maybe you'll just be seen as a weird, secret baby," Draco smirked before Lyra stood up.

"I am not a baby!" Lyra said. She and Draco regularly argued but Lyra didn't have her wand yet and her magic wasn't controlled enough.

"You are or mother and father would have told everyone about you by now."

"They wanted to keep me safe for as long as they could!" Lyra shouted back, sparks flying in her hair.

"No they just treated you differently," Draco smirked before finding himself being thrown backwards as Lyra's magic exploded.

"What on earth is going on here?" Narcissa said as she rushed out into the garden, "have you been winding your sister up again?"

"She started it," Draco said instantly.

"Lyra would never start a fight," Narcissa said, "she's too gentle for that. Now I'm guessing you wound her up so much her magic exploded."

"He said I was a baby and I should be a Ravenclaw because I'm always reading," Lyra said.

"Get inside Draco and your father can deal with you later," Narcissa said and watched as her son walked inside.

"I didn't mean to explode like that. I'd never hurt my brother," Lyra said sitting down. To her surprise Narcissa sat down beside her,

"I know and I worry that he won't look out for you when you arrive at Hogwarts," Narcissa said, "I know you need to stand on your own two feet but this will be the first time you'll be out and people will know who you are and the thought terrifies me."

"I really want to go to Hogwarts but people don't even know I exist and there are bound to be questions. How do I even answer them?"

"By telling the truth as I have always taught you. You're a kind and caring girl Lyra, albeit a secret, but you know why we kept you safe. That's the only answer that you can give. Any major problems and Aurora will find me with your letter," Narcissa said, reminding her daughter of her own beloved owl that Lyra had raised herself.

"Then you might be getting owls every day," Lyra said, "I've never been away from home before. What if I don't like it? What if Draco gets everyone to bully me?"

"Then Draco will be punished and anyone else does but you're a Malfoy and the one thing that will never change is…"

"Nobody would dare go against the Malfoys," Lyra said remembering one of the very first things her father had ever told her.

Narcissa smiled and held Lyra close. If she was being honest then Narcissa was going to miss those moments with her daughter and she had the feeling Lyra was going to miss them too.

"When is father coming back?" Lyra questioned.

"Very soon infact. We'd better make our way inside because we are going to Diagon Alley when he returns," Narcissa replied before she and Lyra headed inside to get ready to go to the wizarding alley.

It wasn't long after that that Lucius arrived home, made the temporary changes to Lyra before they apparated to Diagon Alley and Lyra was about to get her first sense of noise and crowds and a taste of the questions that would be coming her way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! Wow is all I can say about how many people read my stories last month and all I can say is thank you so much! Hope you had a good October and have a great November.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 3:**

The plan had changed and it was decided that Lyra would be passed off as some relation of Lucius' as everyone knew that Narcissa's sisters were either dead or no longer a member of the family. They all knew it was risky but even Lucius had admitted that giving Lyra the extra few days she needed to prepare herself for Hogwarts was the best for her.

As soon as they entered Diagon Alley Lyra's hands flew to her ears as the sounds and chaos hit her and, to Narcissa's surprise, Lucius pulled his daughter close as they headed straight for Gringotts. Draco wanted to go and find his friends but he'd been told they could do that after they'd brought everything and Narcissa had taken Lyra for an ice cream.

As suspected the family were stopped and quizzed about the girl and Lucius just turned to them,

"She is my niece and doesn't like a lot of noise but she starts at Hogwarts next month so she has to get used to the noise," he said, "what business is it of yours why she lives with myself, my wife and son?" he asked before leading the family to Gringotts and down to their vault before soon returning to the bright sunlight and heading to Ollivander's for Lyra to get her wand. The wand turned out to be just like her mother's but when the wand maker mentioned the similarities Narcissa just heartily laughed them aside and said that it was her influences on her niece showing through as she'd lived with them most of her life. It wasn't the whole truth but it was half the truth.

By now Lyra was getting used to the noises but it was still so loud for her ears and she had to put her hands over her ears every now and again. It was only when they ran into Pansy Parkinson did they nearly come undone.

"Who's the girl?" she asked Draco, "everyone's been wondering where you are." Draco instantly looked at his parents. It was Pansy and he didn't really want to lie to her.

"This is my sis…" he started before Narcissa interrupted,

"This is Lucius' niece Lyra," she said, "she's been living with us most of her life. We asked Draco to keep it a secret because of everything that was going on with the Dark Lord."

"Well Draco could have still told me. I'd never have said anything," Pansy said, "could I take Draco away? Some of us Slytherins are meeting up. That way you only have to worry about Lyra." Lucius looked at Narcissa before watching as his wife nodded,

"OK fine but we would like him to meet us at the entrance at 5pm," she said before Pansy practically dragged Draco away in one direction. She turned and looked at her husband, "Lyra needs our attention more." Lucius nodded before following his wife and daughter to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked in and the first thing they did was walk into Arthur Weasley and Narcissa just went over to the First Year books with Lyra before noticing Harry Potter.

"Well done on your victory Mr. Potter," she said as Lyra went and looked at some books, "bet you and Dumbledore think you'll be able to lord it over us now…"

"Who's the girl? Didn't know you had a daughter…" Harry said.

"Lyra is Lucius' niece and is under our care," Narcissa said, "not that it's got anything to do with you," she said coolly before going off to help Lyra get the books she needed.

"So that's Harry Potter?" Lyra asked as she picked up a new reading book that, of course, Narcissa said she could get.

"And his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All Gryffindors," the mother told her daughter.

"Draco said father would hate me if I wasn't in Slytherin House," she told her mother.

"He wouldn't," Lucius said as he joined them, "it would be more of a shock but I could never hate you," he said taking the books from Narcissa's arms, "is this all the books?" Narcissa nodded after she checked the list and they paid for all the books before heading and getting Lyra's robes and everything else she needed.

"I need to go to Knockturn Alley and take care of some business," Lucius said, "take Lyra to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and I'll see you there with Draco," he said placing some money into his wife's hand, "get her whatever she wants," he said before he disappeared.

Narcissa led Lyra to the ice cream parlour and let her have whatever she wanted. Lyra looked around as she watched and saw some kids around her own age and realised that they were probably going to be in her Year. She ate her ice cream and offered some to her mother, but Narcissa refused wanting her daughter to have it all.

Draco and Lucius finally arrived and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor where Lyra headed to her room to look at her books.

"She coped ok," Lucius said to Narcissa as they were sat alone.

"Yes but she was only exposed for a few hours. When she's at Hogwarts it'll be worse and if Draco doesn't help matters then that'll make it worse for her. She's our only daughter…"

"Who will be protected," Lucius said, "she'll be ok in the end."

"I hope so," Narcissa said.

Lyra was sat looking through a book when she heard footsteps and looked up before seeing Draco walking into her room without knocking again.

"Alright pampered princess Lyra," he smirked as leant against her wardrobe.

"It's just Lyra," she said looking up at him.

"No it's princess," she said watching as Draco opened her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite dress.

"Leave that alone Draco!" she said before hurrying over and trying to get her dress away from her brother but he kept lifting it higher out of her reach and brought his wand up to the dress, "Draco no!" she cried.

"Draco!" came a voice that made them both turn around. Lucius was stood in the doorway, "you give your sister back her dress now and get downstairs now and explain yourself to your mother."

Draco just scoffed and threw the dress at his sister before walking out and heading downstairs. Lucius picked up Lyra's dress and hung it up.

"Everything will be ok in the end. I promise you Lyra," he said before sweeping out of the room and Lyra went and sat down in her window seat wondering what was going to happen when her true identity was exposed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey y'all!**_

 _ **Here is another update for you all! Thanks to the guest for the review. I have a few plot twists planned and I hope you'll like them. I am aware that sometimes the characters don't seem in character but, as we know, the Malfoys have one weakness: Family and especially Narcissa's need to protect her child, well children in this story. I hope you're still enjoying this.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 4:**

The last day of August had arrived and the nerves were really beginning to show for Narcissa. She was walking around the Manor gathering bits for both Draco and Lyra's trunks whilst trying to convince herself that her husband was right and that Lyra would be protected because she was a Malfoy.

"She's a Malfoy Narcissa. That name will keep her safe," Lucius had said.

"What if it's not enough? What if nothing is good enough?" Narcissa had replied.

"Narcissa you are going to make yourself ill if you don't start calming down," Lucius said before showing a rare sign of affection and pulling his wife close and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. What neither of them had realised was that their children had seen the moment between their parents before they'd hurried off to do other things.

"You rarely do that," Narcissa replied.

"You know what I'm like," He said.

"You need to talk to Lyra before tomorrow Lucius," she reminded him, "if you don't then I will never forgive you."

"Alright I'll find her later," he said before letting go of his wife and walking off.

Narcissa had been to Draco's room and now found her way to her daughter's.

"Lyra sweetheart," she said softly as she walked into the room, "I've got your robes here," she said before seeing the girl stood looking out of the window. She placed the pile of robes on the bed before walking over to Lyra and wrapping an arm around her, "I know how you feel."

"What? No you don't. You have no idea what I'm thinking…unless you've been in my head again…You have haven't you…?" the girl questioned before looking at her mother and realising that that had been exactly what her mother had done.

Narcissa looked down before grabbing her daughter's arm as Lyra had gone to walk away,

"Lyra I know I've hurt you by doing that but I am just as scared for you as you are for yourself…you just need to tell me what's wrong," she said. She knew that she had upset her only daughter but she looked up from the floor and saw her daughter looking at her.

"I don't want you worrying," Lyra said. Narcissa took her daughter's head in her hands and made her daughter look directly at her.

"All I'm ever going to do is worry about you and Draco," Narcissa said softly, "even if you two fight." Lyra nodded before walking over to her bed.

Lucius walked into Draco's room and looked,

"Son we need to talk…"

"About the princess?"

"Yes. About Lyra. Yes we have treated her differently but if the Dark Lord have found her then he could have used her against us and the last thing your mother wanted was Lyra caught up in the War," Lucius said, "you were older and knew, most of the time what you were doing but Lyra was only 5-years-old when the War broke out." Draco turned and sighed,

"I wasn't much older though Father," he said, "what's so special about Lyra?"

"We will tell you one day but, if not for me then for your mother, please keep an eye on Lyra and try and keep her out of trouble," Lucius said, "I know you really don't want to but please…"

At the mention of his mother Draco sighed and nodded,

"Fine but I'm not always going to bail her out," he said. Lucius nodded before heading out of his son's and towards his daughter's. He knocked on the door and watched as his wife and daughter look at him, "Can I borrow Lyra please?" he asked.

Narcissa turned and saw the look on her daughter's face,

"Father just wants to talk to you. If he's mean then I will know sweetheart," she said and Lyra nodded before going off with her father.

The girl followed her father to his study, a place she seldom went because that was her father's place. She walked in and her father sat down in an armchair. Lyra stood there waiting to be told what to do.

"Lyra you don't need to wait to sit down," Lucius said before Lyra sat down.

"Father what have I done?" Lyra questioned as her father remained silent.

"Nothing sweetheart but I do need to talk to you about things before you go to Hogwarts. First of all I am just as scared and nervous as you and your mother are about you going to Hogwarts," Lucius said.

"Then why not show it father? I've been thinking you don't love me as much as Draco…" Lyra said before moving to sit on her father's lap as he signalled for her to sit on it.

"Oh Lyra I do love you, just as much as Draco. You are my only daughter as his is my only son. I love you so much and I want you to go to Hogwarts but I also would rather keep you safely tucked away here but you need an education too. You're nowhere near ready to be exposed," he said wrapping his arms around her gently, "but we can't keep you protected forever."

"I know father but I don't know how to cope with things…"

"We've prepared you as best as we can but now it's up to you," Lucius said before a bell rang signalling the dinner was being served.

Narcissa looked towards the direction of her husband's study and saw her husband and daughter appear and take their places at the table and soon everyone was eating. Because it was the last night that the children would be at home, Narcissa had ordered the special food and cutlery to be used. Both Lyra and Draco had noticed but said nothing.

"What's going to happen tomorrow when it's revealed Lyra is my sister?" Draco asked.

"There will be a commotion and questions that will have to be answered and she will need protecting once it is revealed," Lucius said.

"No way. I'm not going to be watching her all the time. I have my own life to live as well," Draco said before seeing his mother's face, "but I will do what I can. After all Lyra isn't used to this…I mean what's about to happen. Have you even prepared her?"

"We have prepared her as best as we can Draco," Narcissa said, "but there is only so much we can do. The rest of it now is up to Lyra. She's going to have to learn things pretty fast now and is bound to make mistakes and react badly to things but she will eventually get used to them." The three looked at Lyra and saw that she was in her own thoughts which was lucky because that night would be the last peaceful night that the young witch was going to get.

Later that night and Lyra was laid in her bed cuddling Annabelle, her pink, fluffy and glittery unicorn unable to sleep. She was beginning to realise that the next day everything would change for her and that terrified her. Annabelle was going with Lyra as it was one of the first things her mother had brought when Lyra was old enough to remember things.

She was that deep in her thoughts that it was only when she felt some arms around her did she jump and turn. Narcissa clearly hadn't been able to sleep either and had headed into her daughter's room. Lyra instantly snuggled into her mother with her unicorn and began to relax. Narcissa could feel and smiled softly before turning to the door and seeing Lucius walk in.

"You both awake?" he whispered.

"I am and our sweet girl is starting to fall asleep finally," Narcissa whispered back before feeling the bed stretch and Lucius got in behind Narcissa and held his wife and daughter close, "you're going soft," she whispered.

"No I'm not, just finally getting nervous like you," Lucius whispered back before looking at Lyra who had finally fallen asleep, "sleep well Lyra. Tomorrow everything changes."

Lucius rested his head gently on Narcissa's and pulled her close before wrapping an arm around Lyra, asleep and tucked into her mother. It wasn't long before the parents had joined their daughter in sleep and that is how they remained until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey y'all! First of all I am so sorry this is going up later than planned. I had to wipe my computer on Sunday, when I'd planned to update and I lost everything. Luckily all my fanfics were backed up on the OneDrive and my memory stick but I was missing one part so had to type that up again. Only just finished typing it so getting this up now. Thanks for sticking with me. Big thanks to the guest for their review**_

 _ **Lots of festive love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 5:**

Lucius had been the first to wake the next day and woke up to see his wife and daughter still asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on his wife's neck before rising from the bed and heading out of Lyra's room and down to the kitchen where he instructed the house elf to start on breakfast. He knew Lyra hated the family using house elves but it was a tradition. She was so like her mother but the Malfoy name would always make people her differently, especially once she was revealed. He sighed as he sat downstairs waiting for the rest of his family to join him. Draco was the first to join him, the two used to Draco returning to Hogwarts but that day was different as Lyra was joining Draco on the train.

Upstairs in Lyra's room and Narcissa was finally waking up and saw her daughter asleep in her arms, Annabelle the Unicorn in her arms still. The mother smiled softly as she watched her daughter sleeping, knowing she'd soon have to wake her up for breakfast. She pushed some of Lyra's hair back from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek,

"Lyra sweetheart it's time to wake up now. We need to have breakfast before you and Draco catch the train," she said softly. She had the feeling that Lyra was trying to delay the inevitable but eventually the young witch opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "you need to get dressed and meet us downstairs," she said softly.

Once she was sure that Lyra was actually awake, Narcissa headed back to the master bedroom and began to get ready for the day ahead. Part of her wanted to stay away from Lyra but the other part wanted to just stay with her daughter the whole time. She was soon ready and headed downstairs and joined her husband and son.

Lyra got dressed and made sure she had her spider earrings in. She tucked her unicorn teddy into her bag for the train before finishing off getting ready. She put the Black part of her hair up and left the blonde bit down; she really was a miniature Narcissa in every possible way. She made sure, once again, that she had her spider earrings in and pendant on before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

It was clear that her mother, father and brother had been talking about her as the moment she entered the dining room they fell silent.

"Sorry I took so long," Lyra said, "wanted to make sure I had everything," she said before breakfast was served. She looked at her breakfast before taking a few slices of toast instead of her usual food. This had been noticed by Lucius but he remained stone faced and acted like he wasn't worried. Narcissa, on the other hand, was worried and added some baked beans and fried eggs to Lyra's plate,

"Lyra darling you need to eat," she said softly, "I'm sure you won't eat properly until you get to Hogwarts from what Draco tells us." Lyra just sighed and began to eat a bit of everything on her plate,

"Fine mother," she said. She knew that her mother was trying to do her final duty to look out for her but she also knew that her mother was extremely concerned about her going away to Hogwarts.

Breakfast passed and eventually the time came to apparate to King's Cross station.

"Draco and I will take a trunk each," Lucius told his wife, "we can take the trunks and Lyra's owl. You just need to take Lyra and her bag."

"Yes Lucius," Narcissa said causing Lyra to look up. She went to open her mouth to speak but Narcissa stopped her before she could even say one word. She knew her daughter disliked the way she was treated by her father sometimes but today was not the day to start that debate again. Instead Narcissa just told Lyra to go and make sure she had her things ready to go, Lucius saying the same to Draco.

Narcissa waited until Draco and Lyra were out of sight before turning to her husband.

"Don't ever talk to me like that in front of the children," she said, "you know they're both aware of how you treat me sometimes. Lyra's even more alert now with going to Hogwarts. Don't forget it's because of me you stayed out of Azkaban." Lucius sighed,

"You're right as always. Lyra's always been sensitive about you though. After all you have been her only friend for years."

"And don't make me keep having to remind you about it," Narcissa said before rising from her chair and going to grab her coat and then headed over to Lyra as the witch picked up her bag. She looked at her son who held Lyra's trunk and owl cage in his hand. Lucius soon joined them and grabbed Draco's trunk and disapparated. Lyra watched Draco and her trunk disappear before looking up at her mother.

"Now I'm going to hold onto you tightly and this may be a bit disorienting for you," Narcissa said before feeling Lyra hold onto her tighter. She gripped her daughter tighter before Lyra felt her feet pulled underneath her. She buried her head into her mother and instantly fell to the floor when her feet made contact with the floor. Lucius quickly picked his daughter up and made sure she was ok, which surprised both Narcissa and Draco before they made their way to Platform 9 ¾.

"Draco you go first with Lyra's trunk and owl," Lucius said as Draco made his way to the magical barrier and soon disappeared, "you go next with Lyra dear," he then said to his wife who nodded.

"Just walk normally with me," Narcissa said softly to Lyra before the two walked up to the barrier and disappeared through it. The two headed over to Draco before Lyra's hands went to her ears as the noise level suddenly hit her.

Lucius soon arrived with Draco's trunk and turned to his wife before leading the way towards the rear of the train. Draco always sat there and they'd be able to put Lyra into her own compartment. Narcissa held Lyra's hand tightly before watching as they reached a compartment that was empty and Lucius and Draco went and placed the trunks and Lyra's owl into it so people wouldn't sit there. Draco's trunk would be going with Lyra as they'd be taken to the dorms once at Hogwarts. The two soon returned to the platform.

"Now Draco you promise to keep an eye on your sister?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes mother for the last time…" Draco replied before a voice interrupted them,

"Sister…? I thought she was your cousin…" It was Pansy Parkinson who had interrupted them. Narcissa pulled Lyra close to her. The truth was about to come out now,

"Lyra is mine and Lucius' youngest child, only daughter and Draco's sister," she said.

"You…you have a sister? How come nobody has ever heard about her?"

"I'll tell you and everyone at the same time," Draco said before saying goodbye to his mother and father and headed off with Pansy.

"I'll go on the train and get her settled," Narcissa said. Lucius finally let his guard down and gave his daughter a hug,

"Stay safe. Send Aurora if you have problems," he said before letting go of Lyra and watching as Narcissa got Lyra onto the train and into the compartment.

"Mother…I can't do this…" Lyra said, "take me home…please."

"I can't sweetheart. You're going to have to be my brave Lyra star," Narcissa said sitting Lyra down inbetween her trunk and the window, "I'll come and see you every weekend and you can owl me anytime." It was taking every ounce of willpower for Narcissa not to pull her daughter off the train. It was made even harder when Lyra began to cry. She was different to the rest of her family and it showed. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lyra and held her close before hearing the warning whistle. She showered her daughter with kisses before hurrying off the train and reaching her hand through the open window to grab Lyra's outstretched hand.

"Mother!" Lyra cried as she held her mother's hand that was soon joined by her father's.

"Stay brave Lyra star," Lucius said, finally saying his daughter's nickname. Lyra looked from her father to her mother,

"He said Lyra star," she said.

"He does know your nickname. He's always known it darling," her mother replied before the whistle sounded and doors were slammed shut.

Mother and daughter were soon in tears and Narcissa was forced to let go as the train began to move. Lucius actually wrapped his arms around his wife and watched as Lyra fell back in her seat crying. The parents watched as their daughter moved away from them. Lyra was on her way to Hogwarts and they couldn't stop her going now. All they could do was hope that their precious daughter would be fine, but, somehow, they knew her identity would be known very soon and that in itself was going to be the biggest problem Lyra would face and she'd have to do it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all and here we are! The final update of the year. I want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have read my stories throughout the year and reviewed, favourited and followed. I feel like this LucyMaxine world is growing and I cannot begin to thank you enough for the support. Writing is the only thing I feel I can do and it makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you, no matter where you are in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and I have a couple of new fics lined up for 2018, well one for sure and the other I will see. Thank you so much again. Big thanks to Toraach and the 2 guests for their reviews and everyone that has reviewed this fic since I posted it.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. See you on the other side.**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 6:**

Lucius had his arms still around his wife as the Hogwarts Express disappeared from sight. He could feel Narcissa's anxiousness and he knew that nothing he could say or do would help so he just tightened his grip on her and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa was half expecting Lucius to head to the Ministry but, to her surprise, he sat down in his chair by the fire and she found herself sitting down in Lyra's chair instead of her own. Her thoughts drifted back to when she'd first held her precious daughter

" _A girl? You couldn't give me another son could you Cissa?" Lucius asked as he held the tiny baby in the blanket._

" _I did tell you I suspected that we were gaining a daughter but you didn't listen to me," Narcissa said after having given birth minutes earlier in Malfoy Manor, "now can I please hold her? Draco needs checking on." Lucius nodded and passed the tiny baby over to his wife. She was smaller than Draco had been._

" _Hello beautiful girl," Narcissa said as she settled the baby in her arms, "aren't you beautiful? You'll be our little star. Our little Lyra star…"_

" _Lyra? That's her name?" Lucius questioned, "she's taking your name like Draco has mine," he said before walking out of the room. Narcissa just ignored Lucius and focussed on the newborn baby Lyra._

She was brought back to reality when Lucius called her name softly but her thoughts, and she realised his, were on their daughter somewhere on a train heading to Hogwarts.

"Cissa…I know this is hard for you…I was the same with Draco remember…" Lucius said, "but you do get used to it," he said softly, "it just feels unbearable at first." Narcissa just nodded before she looked into the fire worrying about her daughter.

Meanwhile back on the Hogwarts Express and Lyra was sat in the corner clutching her unicorn. She looked up and saw Draco checking on her before he went and headed off in the direction of the compartment his friends were and Lyra settled down once more, hoping to spend the journey alone as she couldn't really bare facing anyone. What she didn't know was everyone was already talking about her. Everyone had realised who she was by now.

She was disturbed when a boy around her own age knocked on the door and she quickly tried to wipe her tears away and pushed the unicorn under her knees before the door slid open and the boy walked in.

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked and Lyra just nodded. The boy thanked her and walked in, closed the door before sitting down.

He watched as Lyra was desperately trying to hide something that she clearly didn't want him to see so he just let the matter slip and looked at her,

"I'm Zenon Jacobs but my nickname is Silver," he said. Lyra looked up and noticed a silver streak in his hair and realised that must be why he had the nickname he did, "so who are you?" he asked and Lyra panicked slightly.

"I'm Lyra," she said, "I'm Lyra."

"Well Lyra it's lovely to meet you. Do you have a surname?"

"I…do but…"

"You can tell me. I don't care who you are," Zenon said, "or that you have some sort of teddy underneath that you're trying to hide." Lyra blushed before getting her unicorn out.

"This is Annabelle and I'm Lyra Malfoy," she said before seeing Zenon's eyes widen,

"You're a Malfoy? A child of Lucius and Narcissa?"

"They're my parents," Lyra said before quickly carrying on, "I was born between the wars and my parents decided to keep me a secret so Lord Voldemort couldn't use me against them but…"

"You've turned 11 and had to come out from the shadows because of coming to Hogwarts," Zenon finished, "you must have been lonely."

"Mother was the only friend I had. She risked my exposure when Voldemort was using the Manor as a base to make sure I wasn't alone for long and that I was well looked after. The truth is I'm scared."

"I may not have known you for long Lyra Malfoy but you need someone looking out for you and being a friend. I will be that person, especially as I get the feeling your brother isn't going to make things easy for you, not matter what House we end up in," Zenon said.

"Thank you Zenon," Lyra said before looking out of the window cuddling Annabelle the Unicorn close.

Meanwhile further towards the back of the train and Draco was having to explain himself.

"Lyra is really my sister," Draco sighed, "she was born between the Wars and mother and father decided to keep her secret and hidden in the shadows but now she has been brought out of the shadows…"

"Why…?" Blaise asked.

"Because she's starting Hogwarts," Draco replied, "so she's no longer allowed to remain in the shadows like I wish she could." He sighed once more before looking up at Pansy, "I know you're mad at me Pansy," he said.

"Too right I am!" Pansy said, "you've lied to me for five years!"

"I didn't mean to Pansy. I wanted to tell you everything but mother and father forbid me from telling anyone about Lyra. If they'd have said that I could have told one person then I'd have told you. You're my closest friend, always have been." Pansy began to soften and held Draco's hand after hearing what he'd said.

"But the things you must have heard…" Zenon said as the journey moved on.

"Murder, torture…I couldn't help but stay hidden in the shadows and watch it all. I never really understood what was happening," Lyra whispered, "mother and father almost let their guard down but luckily the House Elf pulled me away and kept me hidden. I hate us using them but they saved my life more than once."

"You saw him…?" Zenon asked.

"Yes I saw Lord Voldemort but he never saw me," Lyra said, "mother and father didn't want him to use me against them. I was only five when the War started." Zenon placed a hand on Lyra's before hearing the trolley coming and brought them some sweets, pasties and pumpkin juice.

The journey progressed and in the end Draco relented and took Pansy to see his younger sister. He slid the door open and made both Lyra and Zenon jump and Lyra hurried to hide her unicorn.

"You brought that thing?" Draco asked.

"You know how much it means to me. It's like mother is here with me," Lyra said before screaming as Pansy grabbed her teddy and held it up,

"You're pathetic. There is no way you are related to Draco."

"Well I am, now give it back! That's the first teddy mother got me," Lyra said, trying to grab her teddy back.

"You call them mother and father just like Draco, that's so sweet, actually no it's not," Pansy said.

"Pansy give it her back now," Draco said, knowing that his sister's magic could explode.

"No. This is rather fun," Pansy said before lifting the teddy higher every time Lyra tried to reach her teddy.

Eventually Draco's worst fear happened and Lyra exploded and sent Pansy flying backwards and Annabelle fell into Lyra's arms. Pansy looked at Lyra,

"She's crazy!" she said before Draco dragged her away looking back at his sister. Yes he was worried about her but he couldn't show it. Zenon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently back into the compartment and they sat in silence until they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. They were now almost at Hogwarts and the uncertainty about Houses would almost be over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! We've all made it to the other side and hope you're all ready for another year of rollercoaster ride in 2018. I do have another couple of fics that are in the planning stages and hopefully they will be uploaded soon. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fics. So get ready, here's the first update of 2018! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 7:**

Lyra heard a voice that sounded like a giant calling for the First Years and she grabbed her bag securing Annabelle inside it before checking she had her robes on and making her way off the train and onto the chaotic platform. She instantly felt Zenon grab her hand so they wouldn't get separated and they headed over to the booming voice and Lyra's thoughts were confirmed as she realised that it was a giant talking. She realised that the giant was that oaf Hagrid as Draco had called him on numerous occasions at home.

"That's the giant Draco told me about," Lyra whispered, scared that the giant might say something to her. She was rather nervous but was trying not to let it show because she didn't want to seem scared.

"It's ok to be scared," Zenon whispered, "I'm scared too," he added before walking with Lyra over to the boats. The two quickly got in with a sandy haired girl and a dark haired boy that soon noticed who'd got in the boat and were soon whispering.

"That's the secret Malfoy girl," the girl whispered.

"Oh yes. I heard she's only just become public knowledge," the boy whispered, "her hair is exactly the same as her mother's."

"Oi! Don't talk about her like that," Zenon said, "you wouldn't like it if people spoke about you like that so don't talk about Lyra like that," he said before feeling the boat begin to move all by itself.

Lyra looked in the rough direction of the Castle and then suddenly it appeared atop the cliff and she gasped as she finally saw her new school and second home. She knew from her mother's stories that seeing Hogwarts for the first time was magical but seeing it for herself was even more magical. She saw the older students making their way inside and the boat wobbled and Lyra suddenly felt an arm around her to hold her steady.

The boats were soon heading inside a cliff and then the boats came to a stop and Hagrid called to everyone to get out of the boats and he led them inside the Castle to the now empty Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Now wait here a minute and I'll see if they're ready for you," she said before walking into the Great Hall. Zenon had kept an arm around Lyra the whole time and only let go when they were led into the Great Hall.

Again there were gasps as the First Years saw the Great Hall for the first time and, of course, when people saw Lyra, there were even more whispers.

"Look at her," Pansy whispered, "she looks pathetic." Draco looked up and saw Lyra and was soon on his feet clearly going to try and get to Lyra but Pansy pulled him back into his seat, "Don't."

"She's my sister and right now she's petrified!" Draco hissed before the Sorting Hat began its song. He wasn't listening; he just kept his eyes on Lyra, actually wanting to be the protective big brother. He knew he couldn't go over to her but he did see that boy from the train near her and that was literally the only thing keeping him from going to his sister's side.

Then the Sorting began and Lyra slipped into her own world, trying to forget about everything as she could still hear the whispers. She hadn't even felt Zenon slip his hand into hers to try and distract her from everything but Lyra really had slipped into her own little world so much so that when she only came out of her thoughts when she felt Zenon's hand slip out of her hand. She watched nervously before Zenon was Sorted into Slytherin. It was in that moment that the nerves started to appear for her. What if she wasn't in Slytherin with Draco and Zenon? What if she was made to be on her own?

"Lyra Malfoy!" came the voice of Professor McGonagall but Lyra hadn't heard it, "Lyra?" the Professor asked again and someone pushed Lyra forwards so she hit the floor causing people to giggle. Lyra quickly got to her feet and hurried over to the stool and sat down on it and the Hat was placed on her.

Lyra could hear the Hat thinking and heard Ravenclaw mentioned. She thought with all her might to be in Slytherin; she felt like she'd be safe there.

"Slytherin!" the Hat finally called and Lyra waited until the Hat was off before hurrying to the Slytherin table. She had tried to make her way to Zenon but Draco had been sitting closer and he pulled his sister down into a chair next to him. She turned and looked at Zenon,

"I'll talk to you later," she said, knowing that Draco wasn't going to let her go and see her new friend. Zenon nodded, knowing that Lyra had no choice in the matter and watched the rest of the Sorting.

"Why is she with us?" Pansy asked, sounding a little jealous.

"Because of what's just happened," Draco said as he looked at Lyra's knees, "Father will hear about this," he said to Lyra.

"I wasn't paying attention Draco," Lyra said, "I was so nervous that I didn't hear my name being called."

"Doesn't matter Lyra. You are a Malfoy and people will learn that sooner rather than later," Draco said as the last student was Sorted into Hufflepuff before Dumbledore got up and did his usual start of term speech with extra information after Voldemort's defeat.

"When will he shut up? I'm getting hungry," Lyra whispered to Draco.

"Did you eat on the train?" Draco whispered.

"A little bit," Lyra said, "but I was rather nervous and people talking about me sort of made not hungry," she said. Draco wrapped an arm around Lyra before the food finally appeared and Lyra gasped before she tried to grab some food but then found Draco putting some onto her plate.

"You're going so soft! Man up Draco!" Pansy said before Draco turned to her,

"I'm just giving her the good stuff," he said before ignoring Lyra and beginning to talk to his friends and eat.

Lyra just began to eat and looked around before looking back at her plate. Now her hunger was being satisfied she was now beginning to feel sleepy and she'd barely noticed the ghost arriving until a transparent sword was being waved in her face. She jumped and dropped her fork on her plate.

"Oi Baron! We don't want to see that while we are eating and you know better than to pick on a Malfoy!" Draco said before the Bloody Baron looked at Lyra,

"A Malfoy? Sorry young lady. Please forgive me," he said before floating off somewhere else and Draco just went back to his friends and forgot about Lyra.

Finally the feast was over and Draco suddenly remembered, but only when prompted by the Headmaster, that he and Pansy had to take the First Years to the dungeons.

"Right First Years follow me and Pansy," he said as he rose from his seat. Lyra instantly found Zenon and the two walked behind Draco and Pansy as they were led down to the dungeons trying to remember their way down to the Common Room.

Eventually they arrived and Draco uttered the password before leading the group into the Common Room and speaking to them before Draco led the boys to their dorms and Pansy led the girls to theirs.

"You dare upset her…" Draco warned Pansy, "whether you like it or not she is my sister." Pansy just scoffed before Lyra quickly put her hands over her ears as the noise level increased.

Lyra followed Pansy, her hands over her ears the whole time, before she and 4 other girls walked into their dorm and the door was closed. She removed her hands and heard the girls whispering so she just drew her curtains and began to get changed and got into bed and cuddled Annabelle, just wanting to be at home with her mother and father. Yes she was a Malfoy, but she was the first in a new stage of the family and that meant that it wasn't going to be easy at all for the hidden Malfoy daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everybody! Here are the second batch of January updates. I'm trying to get ahead on all my stories whist I've got the time to do just that. I am enjoying writing this fic and have a few plans now planned out and I just hope you'll like them. Big thanks to SkunkHair and Torrach for their reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 8:**

Lyra woke up the next day and heard whispering. It had started before she'd even got out of bed. She waited until the other girls had left before she got out of bed and got dressed. Her first thoughts were of home and her mother before she got her robes on and then headed to the Common Room in the hopes of finding Zenon before Draco could find her.

Luckily for her Zenon was stood at the entrance to the girls' dorms and, as soon as he saw her, he grabbed her arm and smiled,

"Good morning you," he said before noticing Lyra was a little quiet, "let's just get some breakfast and see what classes we have," he said before heading up to the Great Hall with Lyra trying to keep her talking so she couldn't hear the whispers about her. That was the last thing she needed.

Back at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was reading an owl that Draco had sent overnight. She had been unable to sleep and then Draco's owl had arrived in the early hours and she'd instantly got out of bed and opened the window and collected the owl before closing the window and heading downstairs without disturbing Lucius or the House Elf.

She sat in front of the fire and read the note over and over again before feeling a hand on her half covered shoulder.

"'Cissa what's that?" Lucius asked.

"A letter from Draco that arrived a little while ago. It's about Lyra's first night. She's in Slytherin but some people pushed her over and then were whispering about her," Narcissa said, "Pansy seems to have taken a particular disliking to Lyra as well. We should have had her home schooled. She's still so young to be coping with all this."

Lucius sat down next to his wife and thought it through. He had been thinking about it since the moment he and Narcissa had arrived home without their children. He could see that his wife was extremely worried about their youngest child and only daughter but he couldn't just have her at home all the time.

"How about we go and see her at the weekends and get Draco to keep a better eye on her?" Lucius asked, "I don't think it'll do her any good putting her through what we have and then just pulling her out." Narcissa sighed,

"That is a fair point. OK fine. I'll send a reply to Draco and send a letter to Lyra," Narcissa said before going to grab her quill and parchment and write to both their children and send them some cupcakes she'd baked herself.

Back at Hogwarts and Lyra was walking to her first class with Zenon and he had his arm around her protecting her from everyone. He wanted to protect her from the whispering but found he couldn't so she heard it all.

"What's so special about me? I'm just like everyone else aren't I?" Lyra asked.

"Yes you are…apart from the fact that you've been protected your whole life…Look at it this way at least your parents care," Zenon said trying to make Lyra laugh before they walked into Charms and sat down together at the front.

"I know they care but I never expected this much fuss over me. I'm nothing," Lyra whispered.

"That is not true Lyra. You're amazing and one day you'll see how amazing you really are," Zenon said before Professor Flitwick arrived and climbed onto his pile of books and began the lesson.

Lyra was trying to concentrate and eventually they were told to find partners and Zenon instantly made it clear that he was going to be partners with Lyra and nobody else attempted to get to Lyra, knowing that Zenon wouldn't let anyone else partner Lyra anyway.

"Thanks," she said softly before looking up at Zenon.

"It's no problem. I also don't think you'd want someone to be your partner and then ask you loads of questions," he replied before they watched the professor walking around the classroom and began to practice the charm they were meant to be doing.

Zenon was able to concentrate but Lyra was finding it hard to concentrate and she could hear everyone whispering about her and she sighed, placing her wand down on the table and sighing once more.

"Why is this so hard to do?" Lyra asked.

"Because you just need to block out what everyone is saying or doing and focus on you," Zenon said softly before smiling as Lyra picked up her wand again and began to concentrate on the charm that she was meant to be practicing. Zenon was trying to keep Lyra distracted and eventually she was beginning to make progress on the charm that they were trying to learn. It was rather a simple charm that they were trying to practice and that was helping Lyra as she practiced the spell.

She had just managed to perform the charm when she heard someone basically shouting and she looked before seeing Zenon looking at someone who had clearly said something about Lyra that he didn't like and he shot a hex at them before an all-out fist fight fist fight was taking place. Lyra had tried to get in the middle and break it up but she was pulled away before Zenon was pulled away by another professor and dragged to Dumbledore's office. Lyra was alone and she was really feeling it. She'd have to cope on her own and she certainly wasn't able to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the views for January, can't believe how many I got. Thank you to each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. If you're enjoying this and my Harry Potter fics ben sure to check out my new story. Thanks to Torrach for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 9:**

Lyra walked around for the rest of the day on her own and that was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world for the famous First Year. She didn't have the protection buffer around her and Draco had actually taken to walking his sister around the school as she knew his mother would not be happy. Of course Narcissa had sent an owl straight back to her son and informed him of the plans that she and Lucius had discussed and that she had also sent an owl to Dumbledore telling him to keep an eye on Lyra and if there was any risk then to keep her in his office.

The girl felt so alone and she had only met Zenon the previous day but she felt like she had known him ages and couldn't bare to be without him already. She looked so small and people whispered about her still and Draco could hear every word.

"Show more respect for your superiors!" he said as he walked Lyra to her Potions lesson with their Head of House.

"Respect for her? She's tiny and clearly there's something wrong with her because she's been kept a secret for so long," someone said, "why should I respect that girl?"

"Because that girl is a Malfoy and we are one of the Sacred 28 so you should have more respect," Draco said coolly before he ushered Lyra into the Potions dungeon once all the previous class had left.

Lyra sat down and watched as her brother spoke to their Head of House before sweeping out of the room and to his own lesson. She looked up and saw her Potions master walking straight towards her and she sighed before standing up.

"So it appears that our little Lyra is having problems. Well it's a good job that I'm around to keep an eye on you," Snape said and Lyra nodded before she heard the sounds of the class approaching and she just sat down as Snape swept over to the door and got the class inside. Lyra had looked up in the hopes of seeing Zenon but to no avail. She settled down and began to focus on the lesson and the potion they'd be making.

She wasn't surprised that no one wanted to pair up with her; they all knew that Zenon was her partner and that would be the way it would always be. Lyra was always going to be a strong contender when it came to Potions; Narcissa and Lucius had always been in the top four at Potions and Lyra seemed to have become somewhat of a Potions whizz herself, much to the delight of her mother.

She went into another world as she began to brew her potion by herself. She just seemed to be unaware of the stares and whispers that she was receiving; she really had got lost in her own world of potions and that is just how her mother was however Narcissa was often partnered by Lucius.

It was only when Lyra looked up to see that a few people were staring at her and she quickly looked back down at her work before she could hear what they were whispering.

"Yes that's her. Oh look! She doesn't have her boyfriend with her. No wonder she looks so pathetic," a Gryffindor girl whispered.

"No wonder why her parents kept her a secret," a Hufflepuff girl whispered.

"First of all Zenon isn't my boyfriend and it was because of the War why my parents kept me a secret," Lyra said before quickly looking down and continuing to make her potion as Snape walked over.

"If I hear one more word about Miss Malfoy here then it'll be more than 10 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he said before checking their potions, "you're that busy worrying about gossiping about Miss Malfoy that your potion is completely wrong. Detention to the both of you," he said waving his wand and clearing the contents of their cauldrons, "let that be a warning to you all," he finished before resuming his walk around the dungeon to check on everyone else's progress with their potions before stopping at Lyra's and having a look at it before nodding and walking back to the front of the class. Everyone knew that he was impressed with Lyra's potion before they carried on trying to get their potions up to Lyra's standard in order to impress Snape.

The bell eventually sounded and Lyra just remained in her seat as everyone else hurried to bottle their potions and then label them and take them to the front for assessment. Lyra sighed and waited until most of the class had packed away before she began to bottle her potion and took it to the front and put it with the others.

She had turned around and went to head back to her desk to finish packing away her things before she felt a hand on her arm and she turned to face Snape. She knew that she couldn't just brush her godfather's hand away. That's right Severus Snape and Draco and Lyra's godfather and was also charged with keeping an eye on the youngest Malfoy as she settled down into Hogwarts life.

"I gather it's not quite going to plan," he observed.

"It's not even been a full day yet. This was to be expected," she replied, "I'll be fine Severus," she said before grabbing her stuff and shoving it into her bag before walking outside and straight into a boy with a silver streak in his short black hair.

"Watch out…Lyra!" Zenon said before throwing his arms around his friend and looked at her, "I just bumped into Draco and he said I'd better look after you or else."

"He's been walking me around all day to make sure I'm OK because of all the attention around me," Lyra said before she and Zenon walked along the passageway and back up to the Entrance Hall.

"Well he seems like he does care, even if he doesn't seem like he wants to," Zenon said as they walked back into the light of the Entrance Hall.

"He has to. My godfather has also told me he's watching the situation…"

"Your godfather….?"

"Snape," Lyra said before she walked into something and bounced off of it onto the floor.

"Hey watch it!" came the voice of Pansy Parkinson, "oh look who it is," she smirked before pretending to help Lyra to her feet and then pushed her back to the floor and began to walk away before something whizzed past her ear. She turned and saw Lyra on her feet,

"Don't you dare treat me like that!" she said. Nobody had ever seen her fired up but there was no doubt about it Lyra was fired up. She grabbed her wand and shot another hex at Pansy before someone shot a hex at her. She managed to dodge it before realising that her brother had shot the hex at her.

"Don't you dare try and hex Pansy!" he said, "you may be my sister but she is my girlfriend!"

"So you're saying your girlfriend is more important than your own flesh and blood?" Lyra spat back before Draco nodded and Lyra just saw red even more and sent a hex straight for her brother and soon the two were having a duel and a proper one at that.

Draco sent a hex and it grazed Lyra's cheek and it began to bleed but she carried on duelling her brother until someone came up behind her and pulled her away. She could quickly see Draco being held back by their godfather.

She had no idea where she was being taken but she was put down on a bed in the hospital wing; only then did she see that it was the Headmaster who had pulled her away. She then saw Draco walking into the hospital wing and sitting down on a bed before Madam Pomfrey hurried over and began to attend to Lyra's cheek before turning to Dumbledore,

"I suggest we get their parents in. This hex has done some damage to Miss Malfoy. She may even need a blood replenishing potion," she informed the Headmaster before turning back to Lyra.

"I will summon their parents and bring them straight here Albus," Snape said before he exited the hospital wing and left Dumbledore with the Malfoy siblings. It was only day one and already there had been a major incident with the Malfoy siblings. It sure was going to be a long Year ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all! February is such a short month so I'm giving you lovely lot an update today so you get your two updates this month. I'm expecting my hours at work to start going up next month but I'm ahead on all my stories. Big thanks to everyone reading this. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 10:**

Narcissa had been at the Manor and Lucius had been at the Ministry but both were at Hogwarts within minutes of hearing about the duel between the brother and sister. Narcissa was the first to arrive and hurried to Lyra's side as she could see the bloody tissues on the floor.

"Lyra!" she said shocked and instantly pushed Madam Pomfrey out of the way to get to her daughter. She saw the cut across her daughter's cheek and then looked at Draco, "what did you do to her?"

"She started it by attacking my girlfriend," Draco said.

"So you just attack your sister? Draco, as your mother, I am very disappointed in you."

"So now you want to be my mother?" Draco asked. Narcissa turned to face her son,

"I have always been your mother Draco," Narcissa said, "even though I have spent most of my time with Lyra. But that does not mean you hex your sister so bad that her cheek won't stop bleeding."

"Now now 'Cissa…he's only doing what I'd have done if someone was trying to hex you," came Lucius' voice as he walked into the Hospital Wing followed by Snape and Zenon.

"That does not give him the rights to cause his sister an injury Lucius. She's going to need a blood replenishing potion now and probably a couple of days in the Hospital Wing," Narcissa said as she watched Zenon walk over to Lyra and held her hand before Lucius walked over and went to grab the boy's arm but the Headmaster got in the way,

"Zenon is the only friend that your daughter has had since she arrived at Hogwarts and right now she needs a friend," he said before looking around at Narcissa who was trying to stop the bleeding but was failing and she actually starting to get a little hysterical; her cool exterior failing as her daughter was seriously injured.

Dumbledore watched for a few more seconds before he hurried over to Lyra and rested his hand on her cheek and mumbled a few words before gently lifting his hand away from her face and watching before the bleeding began to stop and eventually stopped and Narcissa sat down with Lyra before Professor McGonagall walked in.

"How many more people are going to get involved?" Lucius asked, "it's just a bit of sibling rivalry that's got out of hand."

"Because of the way you have raised the children," the Transfiguration professor said, "you and your wife have raised the children so that they don't care what the other parent thinks because Lucius has only worried about Draco and Narcissa has only worried about Lyra and that's where the problems have come."

Lucius and Narcissa both looked at each other and then at their children.

"Draco is the heir to the Malfoy Manor therefore he takes priority over anyone and especially a daughter," Lucius said.

"And Lyra is as much of a Malfoy as Draco is," Narcissa said, "we always said that Draco was the prince and Lyra the princess and that was the end of the matter."

"Well it's not Lyra who's going to be keeping the Malfoy name alive is it?" Lucius questioned, "it's Draco."

"You've hated Lyra from the moment she was born because she wasn't another son for you and this needs to stop because the children are clearly realising that," Narcissa said before watching as Lucius rushed over to Lyra and stopped her falling out of the bed.

"Where is that replenishing potion? She really needs it!" Lucius said and Narcissa watched, stood with Draco wondering why Lucius was suddenly showing an interest in Lyra's health. Maybe he'd suddenly realised how much he had hurt his daughter and then eventually his wife. Yes Lucius and Narcissa had had an arranged marriage but they now truly loved each other.

Lucius soothed Lyra as she was given the potion before she pushed him away.

"You hate me!" she said causing Narcissa to start to move towards her daughter before being stopped by Dumbledore.

"I don't hate you Lyra. The truth is I'm not good with you because you're a girl and I've only even known how to raise a son," Lucius sighed, "I just left you to your mother because I saw you were a girl and panicked. I focused on Draco when I should have spotted you needed your father too."

Lyra just looked at her father,

"Don't pretend you care because everyone is watching you," Lyra said before laying down and turning away from her father.

"But I do care Lyra. I just can't show it because I don't know how to," Lucius sighed, "I will try better with you. It may take a while but you are my child too."

"Same with Draco," Narcissa said, "I know I raised Draco before Lyra came along but, with Lucius pushing Lyra onto me, I had to shift my focus onto Lyra and I guess I lost my touch with Draco and left him to Lucius and just focussed on Lyra."

"If I didn't care about Lyra then I wouldn't have agreed to hide her to keep her safe during the War," Lucius said before Lyra turned and looked at him and just watched him. It was clear that she was thinking about her parents' words before Lucius noticed Zenon.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Zenon Jacobs sir. Your daughter's best and only friend," Zenon replied standing up, "and the one who was by your daughter's side when the duel began. I tried to talk some sense into Draco but I just couldn't."

"So you're the half-blood that befriended my pureblood daughter?" Lucius said looking down at the boy who was trying to stand his ground.

"I don't care about that. The fact is I am the only person to see beyond the noble Malfoy name and befriend Lyra," Zenon said. He could see that Narcissa and Draco were over by Lyra and the mother was holding her daughter close, hoping that Lucius would allow their friendship to continue.

"Fine. I shall see how this goes but if there is any threat to the Malfoy name then you will have to stay away from my daughter. Are we clear?" Lucius asked.

"Yes sir. Crystal clear," Zenon said before Lucius told him to leave and he told Lyra that he would visit soon before he exited the Hospital Wing.

Lyra looked at her father before he went and sat in a chair.

"Things need to change around here. Myself and your mother love you both the same and we will work together but Draco and Lyra you need to stop the rivalry," Lucius said, "and work together. We need to start being united and working together as a family and not divided down the middle as we are because that won't help anyone at all."

Lyra nodded before settling down against her father and closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

"I want to stay in Hogsmeade for a while. We need to see them both and repair relationships," Narcissa said, "we'll have to ask permission but it can be done."

"We have to do whatever it takes Narcissa," Lucius said, "we have a lot of damage to repair, a lot of damage."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to everyone reading this. The answer the guest who left the review: Lyra is a special child and all will become clear eventually as to why she was kept hidden away until now.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 11:**

Lyra had had a rough night as Madam Pomfrey had insisted on checking her blood levels every hour.

"For god's sake leave her alone woman!" Lucius said after hearing Lyra disturbed for the fifth time, "just let her sleep. I am watching her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I need to check on her," the matron said.

"Believe me if there's a problem then you'll hear about it through my wife. She feels everything to do with Lyra," Lucius said coolly, "now leave her be and just let her sleep. You come near her one more time them you will be sorry." Madam Pomfrey nodded and hurried away before Lucius settled Lyra down again and then settled himself back down before seeing Narcissa sat up,

"Lyra…?" she whispered.

"Finally being left alone to sleep. Go back to sleep Narcissa," he replied before watching his wife go back to sleep. He was trying to take on more responsibility with Lyra and ease the pressure on his wife so she could spend more time with Draco and repair the mother and son relationship. He was going to speak to Dumbledore and see if some arrangements could be made so they could either stay in Hogsmeade or meet Lyra on Hogsmeade weekends. The whole incident with the children had been a wake up called for their parents and both were finally seeing what had happened.

Lucius didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he felt himself being shaken softly by Narcissa,

"Go and lay down and sleep. I'll take over the watch," she said softly so their daughter wouldn't be disturbed.

"It's still dark Narcissa," Lucius said.

"Lucius Malfoy do as I say for once in your life before I hex you," Narcissa said. Lucius looked at his wife,

"You wouldn't dare…" he said before watching as Narcissa held her wand,

"Do I look like I wouldn't? Go and sleep now," she said. Lucius just looked at her before he walked over to the bed and went to sleep while Narcissa headed over to the seat next to Lyra's bed and sat down watching her daughter sleeping.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey walked nervously over and saw the mother sat by her daughter's bed.

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy but I really do need to check on Lyra. Your husband banned me from checking on her in the night…" she said nervously before Narcissa looked up from her book.

"Because she needed to sleep. If there had been a problem I would have woken and got you immediately. Nobody knows my daughter like I do," the mother told the matron before giving permission for Madam Pomfrey to attend to Lyra before soothing the girl as she woke up. Narcissa could now see why Lucius had shooed the matron away.

She watched before the matron finished and looked at her,

"Lyra will be able to go back to class later today. I will send for some breakfast for you all. Oh Zenon Jacobs is sat outside. Should I allow him inside?" the matron asked. Narcissa looked at her daughter who smiled at the mention of her friend and Narcissa nodded before Madam Pomfrey walked over to the doors and summoned a house elf before allowing Zenon inside.

"Silver!" Lyra said before the First Year sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Silver?" Zenon questioned.

"Because of the silver streak in your hair," Lyra said softly as she looked at him, "I might be able to leave here later on but you'll be in class."

"How is Draco?" Narcissa asked, curious to know how her son was feeling.

"I can't make up my mind if he's affected by what's happened or not," Zenon said, "just when I think he's about to walk over to me that Pansy arrives." Narcissa sighed before suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder,

"Lucius," she said, "Lyra will be allowed back into school later on today and Zenon is here for breakfast." Lucius just nodded before a couple of house elves appeared and Lyra instantly recognised one of them,

"Dobby!" she said as the house elf placed a tray on her lap. The house elf looked up and was soon on her shoulder just like he had done at Malfoy Manor. Lyra had treated him a lot better than her father or brother had.

"Have some respect!" Lucius said to the house elf going to pull him off of Lyra but Narcissa stood in the way.

"Don't even think about it. He's loyal to Lyra and could be an extra pair of eyes," she said sternly to her husband, "and he can get into her dorm when Draco and Zenon can't." Lucius was clearly thinking about it before nodding and sitting down again in the chair.

After lunch and Lyra was finally allowed back into classes and Dobby led her to her Charms class and she slipped into her seat by Zenon and sat there before trying to pick up what they were doing in the lesson.

"What page are we on?" Lyra whispered to Zenon. She hadn't noticed Professor Flitwick looking at her, "Silver what page?" she whispered.

"Detention for you Miss Malfoy," the tiny professor said.

"But sir I was just asking…"

"No buts Miss Malfoy." Lyra sighed and barely paid attention to the end of the lesson.

Lyra just grabbed her bag as soon as the bell rang and rushed out of the room only to be grabbed by Draco who checked his sister's cheek before looking at her.

"What's happened?" he asked before seeing Zenon stood a little way away.

"Now you care? Of course you do because she's not around," Lyra said but not moving away from her brother's touch.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I got too involved and you matter as much to me as Pansy. She's not my girlfriend," Draco said.

"Flitwick put me in detention all because I arrived late and then tried to ask Silver what page we were on," Lyra said finally.

"Why were you late?" Draco questioned.

"Because of being discharged from the Hospital Wing," Lyra replied before Draco told her to wait there and he headed into the classroom and came out a few minutes later.

"You don't have detention anymore," Draco said before pulling his sister close and slipping something in her hand, "get that elf to bring you to the place on the paper and at the time," he whispered before walking away. Zenon instantly hurried over to her and looked at her.

"We'll be late for Potions!" Zenon said before hurrying with Lyra down to Snape's dungeon.

Luckily for them Narcissa was just sweeping out of the dungeon so the two got their breathing sorted before filing into the dungeon and preparing for the lesson.

As it was a Friday the First Years had the afternoon free and most had headed outside so Lyra and Zenon had headed to the Common Room after Potions where Lyra sat down by the fire and just sighed.

"Dobby!" she called and jumped as there was a snap and the House Elf appeared before her. Zenon's eyes were wide with amazement as he saw the elf appear.

"Miss Lyra wished to see me," Dobby said before seeing Zenon and slightly panicking.

"It's OK Dobby. This is Zenon or Silver and he's my friend," Lyra quickly said before watching as Zenon and Dobby shook hands.

"What is it Miss Lyra needs? Dobby will see that her needs are attended to," the House Elf said.

"I need to know if you can take me somewhere at a certain time without anyone else finding out," Lyra said, "I need to meet someone but we don't want anyone else knowing," she explained.

"Of course. If Dobby knows where and when Dobby can get Miss Lyra there," he replied before Lyra handed her loyal elf the piece of paper, "yes Miss Lyra. Dobby can get you there. See Dobby has special apparition powers so I can apparate at Hogwarts. Meet me at the end of the corridor three minutes before this time and I will get you where you need to get and bring you back."

"Thank you Dobby," Lyra smiled, "that will be all for now," she said before the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Can I ask…?" Zenon asked.

"Dobby used to be our House Elf before he was set free by Harry Potter," Lyra explained, "but father and Draco treated him poorly and mother never used him because father always called him for her but I hated using the House Elf; I begged father to set him free. In the end Dobby only listened to me so he became my personal elf until Harry set him free."

"But he still remains loyal to you?" Zenon asked and Lyra nodded,

"Yes because if how I treated him. Now I wonder what Draco wants to talk about," she sighed looking into the fire waiting for the time to tick by so she could finally get an answer and discover what Draco wanted to talk to her about.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all!**_

 _ **So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today. Big thanks to the guest for leaving a review.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 12:**

Zenon was also wondering Draco wanted to see his sister about as he had appeared to make it very clear that he would always pick Pansy ahead of his sister and he wondered how somebody could do that to their family. Lyra was so different to her older brother that it was hard to believe the two were brother and sister.

Draco had also left his sister alone as she sat with Zenon over dinner. He could see that Pansy was keeping a careful eye on Lyra indicating that she probably knew her brother had got her out of the detention she'd landed herself in.

Lyra herself was barely eating anything and the thought of having to secretly meet her brother wasn't helping as she had no idea what he wanted to see her about.

"Lyra…you need to eat now," Zenon said, "this won't help. Everything will be fine between you and Draco. You'll see but eating would be a very good place to start."

"I'm sorry Silver. I just can't even begin to think about what he wants to talk to me about. He's probably going to tell me off again about bringing down the family name," Lyra sighed.

"Lyra. Eat now," Zenon said and Lyra finally gave in and began to nibble at the stuff on her plate but her mind was never far from her meeting with her brother. Things weren't exactly great still between the Malfoy siblings and Lyra was missing her mother terribly. Draco knew this and, despite what Pansy was trying to do, he wasn't letting her bully Lyra any more.

After dinner and Lyra and Zenon headed back to the common room to make a start on their homework and Lyra was even doing her homework just to distract herself from her impending meeting with her brother. She was still trying to figure out why it had to be such a secret but then she realised that he didn't want to upset Pansy and clearly needed to speak to her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother.

Eventually Lyra realised the time and slipped out of the Common Room and headed to where Dobby had said to meet him. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Dobby stood there. She slipped her hand into his and suddenly felt her feet leave the ground as the elf snapped his fingers and soon she found her feet hitting the floor again.

"Just down there Miss Lyra. Dobby will wait here," Dobby said happy to be reunited with Lyra. The 11-year-old nodded before heading to meet Draco.

"Hi," Lyra said as she spotted Draco sat on a step and he moved over to make some room for her. She got the message and went and sat next to him.

"Look McGonagall is right and we need to end this and mother and father agree," Draco said, "and we need to start spending time as a family but there's just one problem…"

"They're at home and we're here," Lyra said, "and won't see them until Christmas…"

"Well that's about to change. I can visit Hogsmeade but you couldn't before about two hours ago," Draco said, "mother and father are going to come to Hogsmeade and you are going to spend time with them and then I am going to join them. However you have to walk down to the village with me and Pansy and the rest to make sure that you don't get lost."

"Why should I believe a word you say? You picked Pansy over me," Lyra said, "you're meant to be my brother."

"I got you out of your detention Lyra. You shouldn't have even have been in it and I am sorry for attacking you like that," Draco said, "I didn't mean to cut your face like that. I really didn't Lyra."

Lyra sighed as she looked at Draco,

"And I suppose you want to get along when it's just us but when it's everyone else we can't."

"That's right Lyra. Now I will meet you at 11am outside the front doors on Saturday. You may tell that friend of yours but that is it. Now off you go," Draco said before rising from his seat on the step and walking away. Lyra just sighed and headed back to Dobby and he got her back to the Common Room.

Of course she hurried over to Zenon and told him everything in a hushed voice. He was stunned that Draco didn't want to get on publicly with his sister but was pleased that they were going to try and get along for their parents' sakes. He also believed that if Pansy was out of the picture then Draco and Lyra would be able to get on no problem at all. He was nervous about them all going to Hogsmeade. He couldn't trust Pansy as far as he could blast her, which wasn't far if he was being honest. He didn't want to have to trust Draco but that was the situation he was now in. He cared deeply for Lyra but he couldn't understand why. He just smiled at her before asking her to get him some things from Honeydukes. Of course Lyra had said that she'd take something back for him; after all he was her only friend.

The next couple of days passed slowly. Zenon had taken to keeping an eye on Pansy to make sure that she wasn't doing anything to upset Lyra or even sabotage his friend's excitement of seeing her mother sooner than she had planned to. He couldn't help but smile as Lyra spoke about her mother. It was clear that the witch adored her mother and he became more aware of the relationship between Lyra and Narcissa.

Lyra also revealed bit by bit what she had heard as she was hidden away from sight in Malfoy Manor. She should never have heard any of it but sometimes the noises and screams had been so loud that she had been able to hear them in her room. Of course her room was out of sight from anyone that wondered the house but Bellatrix, Lyra's aunt, had known her niece was there but she never said a thing; only using the torture curse on those that strayed too close to her niece's bedroom, without explaining her actions.

"You never should have heard any of that Lyra," Zenon had said as the two were doing their homework in a corner of the Common Room the night before the Hogsmeade visit, "why didn't your mother send you away to safety?"

"Because they'd have known instantly who I was because of my hair. The best thing to do was to keep me close and hidden away and make sure that nobody had the slightest hint I existed. That's where my love of books came from." Zenon nodded before carrying on with his work.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip dawned. It was a crisp but sunny day and Draco was with Pansy and Blaise waiting for Lyra. The witch had been held up talking to a professor but Pansy saw an opportunity.

"Draco Professor Snape said he'd take her to the village as he needs to talk to your mother about something. That's why she's not here," she smiled and, of course, Draco believed anything Pansy said.

"Well at least he told you," Draco said before the three of them headed down to the village.

Moments after they were out of sight of the doors Lyra appeared and wondered where Draco was. She saw some Slytherins heading so she quickly hurried to catch up with them and began to walk down to the village behind them. However they soon realised they were being followed and ducked out of sight and Lyra had to make her own way to the village but the clouds began to build and Lyra began to get lost in the storm.

Meanwhile Draco, Pansy and Blaise had arrived at the village and had met Narcissa.

"Where's Lyra?" Narcissa questioned as she didn't see her daughter.

"Snape said something about needing to speak to you so he'd bring her down himself," Draco said as Lucius joined them.

"He's already spoken to us and sent Lyra to meet you at the gates…" Narcissa said before she saw the smirk on Pansy's face, "Miss Parkinson…?"

"Oh sorry. I must have got confused," Pansy smirked, "Snape said he'd bring her to us after he'd spoken to her."

"She must be trying to find her way down here. We must find her and fast. I will be having words with you later Miss Parkinson," Lucius said before he and Narcissa hurried off in search of Lyra as the heavens opened fully.

"How could you do that?" Draco asked, "she's my sister!"

"Are you picking her over me?" Pansy snorted.

"You may well be jealous of her but she's my sister and nowhere near as tough as me," Draco replied before looking at Blaise, "please help us." Blaise nodded and without a look back at Pansy he and Blaise headed off to search for Lyra, hoping to find her before anything happened to her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Everyone! I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart for the update being late. I totally forgot when I updated last last month but I'm back with updates this month. Big thanks to everyone reading this.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 13:**

The weather had really turned stormy and most of the staff and Zenon, along with Draco and Blaise were looking for Lyra. Draco was still unable to believe what Pansy had done. He actually had no idea why Pansy hated his sister but now it had really gone too far and now Lyra was in serious danger and lost without protection is the fierce storm that had engulfed Hogwarts and the village.

"I'll go this way," Lucius said pointing in the direction he'd head in, "Narcissa you go that way and the rest of you spread out. Anyone finds her send up red sparks and Narcissa or I will find you. The main thing to find Lyra." Everyone nodded before heading off.

As soon as the storm had arrived, Lyra had hurried and found herself some shelter inside a hollow tree. She was scared; there was no doubt about it. She wondered if she should have stayed at the Castle or gone back to find Snape and tell him what had happened and he'd have taken her down the village. She shivered and wrapped her cloak around herself more and listened out for anyone but she could also hear the wind getting up and she was starting to wonder if she should try and make it to the village but decided to stay where she was. She had to move as the wind slammed the rain onto her. She actually began to cry and just wanted Narcissa.

Narcissa herself was beside herself with worry and the only comfort was, for the first time ever, Lucius was also worried about their daughter as she was out there on her own. She knew that she'd be scared and he also knew that the longer she was left alone, the worse things would get for her daughter. She was still in the early stages and wouldn't know how to protect herself against the wind and rain.

"Oh Lyra. We'll find you sweetheart," she whispered as she looked around for Lyra.

Lucius was actually rather worried about Lyra and he was understanding how Narcissa had truly felt whenever she'd been worries about Lyra. He wondered where she was and then the thought came to him that maybe she'd gone to seek shelter in the trees. He moved off the main path and began to look in the trees for any sign of his missing daughter.

Lyra shivered even more as the wind and rain began to soak through her cloak and robes. She was shivering and turning blue. She'd got to the point where she was that cold she could barely move. She tried to think of a spell that she could send up but her brain just couldn't think of any. Then she remembered something her brother had told her about red sparks. She grabbed her wand and hoped she could get the incantation. It was the only hope she had.

"Periculum!" Lyra managed to shout before her wand slipped from her hand and she fell unconscious as she finally gave into the cold.

Lucius had been the one closest to the sparks and he realised that it must have been his daughter who had sent up the sparks and he hurried before stopping in front of some trees but he couldn't see Lyra.

"Lumos!" he said as he retrieved his wand from his cane and then looked around before he saw a couple of legs sticking out of a tree. He walked closer before falling down onto the ground and putting his daughter's wand into his robes and then pulling his daughter out of the tree and into his arms before he heard hurrying footsteps behind him and in front of him. He couldn't be sure who it was and he cast a charm around himself and Lyra and held his wand ready to duel.

He soon saw Narcissa coming from one direction and Dumbledore behind her. He looked up at Narcissa before letting his wife see their daughter,

"She's as cold as ice," he said before Narcissa waved her wand and produced a blanket and wrapped Lyra in it before taking her daughter in her arms and looked at Dumbledore before beginning to walk back to the Castle with Lyra shivering in her arms.

Dumbledore hurried to catch up with Narcissa and took her arm and aparated the three of them right into the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was ready to receive Lyra.

"Our Miss Malfoy is sure giving me the runaround," she said before asking Narcissa to change Lyra into some warm clothes.

"Don't let Lucius hear you say that. He's already furious with Draco for believing Pansy," Narcissa said as Lyra whimpered and Narcissa soothed her before the doors thudded open and Lucius, Zenon and Draco walked in and then Pansy a little way behind, "what's she doing here? It's because of her that Lyra is in here again." She saw Zenon walk over and sit by Lyra's bedside and let him before she turned to Pansy, "what have you got to say for yourself Miss Parkinson?" she said looking at the Sixth Year witch.

"He's my Draco, not her's. She's nothing compared to me," Pansy smirked, "he's always been mine and I am his girlfriend and that is better than a little sister."

"You did this because you're jealous of Lyra?" Lucius questioned before his wife could say anything, "she cannot help who her brother is. Did you even think what could have happened and how Draco could have been affected if anything had happened to her?"

"I want Draco and she is in the way. You coming Draco?" Pansy asked making her way to the doors.

Draco looked at his father and then he mother worrying over Lyra before he sighed,

"No I'm not. I need time and my family need me; my little sister needs me to try and explain why you lied to me and almost killed her," he said before Pansy looked at him,

"So you're picking that pathetic girl over me? You'll be sorry," she said before a hex was sent her way. It was Draco who had shot the hex at Pansy.

"She is my sister," Draco said before joining his mother and father and Zenon at his sister's bedside as she began to stir and cough. Lucius was the one who comforted Lyra to keep her calm.

"The…sparks…Draco…" Lyra managed to breathe as she struggled and both parents looked at Draco.

"I told her about when Harry used Periculum in the Maze and she must have remembered it," Draco said, amazed that his sister had remembered it.

"You probably saved her life," Madam Pomfrey said, "she wouldn't have survived much longer out there. I'll leave you all alone for now." Lucius nodded before Draco sighed,

"I shouldn't have believed Pansy when she said Snape would bring you down to Hogsmeade. It's my fault this happened," he said, "she's jealous of you and played me. I'm not going to let you get hurt by her again," he said before getting up and heading out of the Hospital Wing with Zenon, who promised to see Lyra again the next day.

Narcissa stroked Lyra's hair and made sure she was wrapped up still and getting warmed up,

"I'm not going home," she said softly to Lyra, "I'm staying in Hogsmeade for a while, even if your father doesn't. It's for the best Lyra," she said before getting onto the bed and holding Lyra close as her daughter gave into sleep.

Lucius was worried that people would see a softer side but then he realised Lyra needed her parents more than he needed his reputation to remain intact. Yes Lucius was finally beginning to learn how to be a father to a daughter he'd never wanted at first, but now he wanted her and was actually beginning to love his daughter and that said a lot where Lucius was concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up on my AO3 account so one fic will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to everyone sticking with this story!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 14:**

Narcissa and, to his wife's surprise, Lucius had remained by Lyra's bedside all night as the young witch's temperature finally began to creep back up in the night.

"When she went missing I finally understood how you felt when anything happened to Lyra," Lucius said, "I should have loved her from the start."

"We should have been raising the two together, not the way we have been Lucius," Narcissa said.

"Well what do you think I felt when you didn't produce me another heir? At least we had a son before she came along because she cannot and will not carry on the Malfoy line," Lucius said.

"She will carry the Malfoy and Black noble lines whether she is the heir or not. She is still a Malfoy Lucius," Narcissa reminded him before hearing Lyra beginning to stir. She just glared at Lucius before soothing Lyra right as Zenon appeared.

"Mr. Jacobs," Lucius greeted the boy before watching as Zenon walked over to them to try and see Lyra but, to his surprise, Narcissa had put a shield up that deflected anyone, "Narcissa! What are you doing? He's fine."

"I'm not willing to take any chances, not after what Pansy did to her," Narcissa said, "I don't trust anyone anymore Lucius." She suddenly looked down as Lyra had sat up.

"He is the best friend I have; in fact he's the only friend I have in this place!" Lyra said, "he is the only person that has chosen to become friends with me even though he knew I was a Malfoy. Mother please don't take him away from me…I don't even care that he's a halfblood."

Narcissa sighed before she looked at Lyra before she sighed again,

"Fine. OK then, if he really is your friend then I guess he should be allowed to see you," she said before downing the shield, only for it to be put back up again.

"He's a halfblood?" Lucius question staring straight at Zenon.

"Yes I am sir. Pureblood mother who was a Slytherin and halfblood Hufflepuff father," Zenon said meeting Lucius' stare. He was ready for a fight to remain Lyra's friend.

"You cannot be friends with my pureblood daughter. That's unthinkable. She'll be the laughing face of Hogwarts" Lucius said.

"So never mind about the fact that Mr. Jacobs here is the only person who has been able to befriend our daughter, our precious daughter," Narcissa said, "you told me that you were beginning to see my side of things after what happened but now I can see that you're still the same, never going to change and think about what your…sorry our daughter wants and needs," she said, an arm around Lyra who was still wrapped in her blanket.

Lucius looked from his wife to his daughter, who seemed to be shaking in her mother's arms. He just looked before walking through the shield around Lyra's bed and then looked at her.

"What do you want Lyra?" he asked, seeming to realise that it was about time he started listening to his daughter. After all she was beginning to develop a mind of her own at Hogwarts.

"I want Silver to be my friend," Lyra said, "as mother has said he is the only friend I have in this place and I don't think I'd be able to survive at Hogwarts. Please father don't take away the only friend I have here. If I don't have Silver then I might as well not be here," she said, "and I know that you want me to get an education," she said, a hint of the Malfoy smirk on her face.

Lucius looked at his daughter before he looked at his wife and then back at his daughter. He really had underestimated her; she did have the Malfoy streak inside her after all. He looked at his wife and then at Lyra all wrapped up before using his wand and relaxing the shield.

"Fine," he said simply before Silver hurried over to the bed and smiled as he saw Lyra.

"How you doing?" he asked softly.

"I feel cold still, but slightly warmer than I did before," Lyra said softly.

"I should have gathered something wasn't right," Zenon said, "I mean Pansy cannot be trusted at all where you're concerned Lyra and she's never going to hurt you again because I won't let her and your brother better realise that before something serious happens."

Just at that moment the Hospital Wing doors opened and, to everyone's surprise, Draco walked in and up to his sister's bed, stopping at the bottom of it. He looked rather guilty and stood with his head down.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Lyra. I should have double checked instead of just walking off with Pansy," he said, not even looking at his parents or sister, "Pansy, however, is my girlfriend and I should be able to trust her too. After all I am the heir of Malfoy Manor."

"Draco that's enough!" Narcissa hissed as she'd had enough of Draco and Lucius thinking they were better than herself and Lyra.

"Doesn't matter mother because I have prefect duties," Draco said, "I will be back soon. Goodbye mother, father, Lyra," he said before nodding and walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Narcissa just sighed before feeling Lyra shivered and she asked for some warming potion to be brought, to which Madam Pomfrey soon appeared with a potion and Lyra held out her hands and instantly drank her potion and began to feel warmer soon after.

"How you feeling?" Zenon asked as he saw Lyra smile for the first time in a fair few hours.

"A fair bit warmer than I was," Lyra smiled softly as she unwrapped herself more from the blanket and then sat up better.

"Lyra…" Lucius warned but it was clear the 11-year-old wasn't going to listen to her father as she spoke to Zenon about the things she'd missed whilst she had been in the Hospital Wing.

"I will have a talk with her after Zenon leaves," Narcissa said as she walked over to Lucius, "but you need to change the way you view her or else she'll never listen to you. We really do need to sort this out, Lucius, with Draco it's too late but we have time with Lyra, time to repair the damage that the way we have raised the two of them. Who knows we may even be able to repair some of the damage that has been caused with Draco too. We have brought this on ourselves Lucius and we have to solve it."

"But what's the point? We know her destiny," Lucius whispered, "your sister even knows about it and she's out there somewhere," he added.

"Bella won't come near her, not whilst I'm around. She protected Lyra when it mattered and I'm sure she'd do the same again. We all know that Bella loved the Dark Lord but she wouldn't kill her own niece Lucius; that I am sure of. She will need both of us if she is to complete the task she has no idea about."

"We have to tell her. We cannot keep it a secret much longer," Lucius whispered.

"We will keep it a secret until at least the end of her Second Year and then decide," Narcissa said before walking over to Lyra as Zenon had to leave.

Narcissa waited until the three were left alone before looking at Lyra,

"Do you want to come home sweetheart? Back to the Manor?" she questioned.

"No. That is out of the question. She's staying here. We have not gone through what we have only to have you pull her out," Lucius said.

"So my view doesn't count? Despite the fact I'm the one who's clearly being bullied?" Lyra said, "forget it mother. I'm not important."

"Right that's it. I'm staying in Hogsmeade until all this settles down, well going between the Manor and Hogsmeade," Narcissa said glaring at her husband before tucking Lyra in as the witch had begun to fall asleep again. Changes were slowly afoot in the Malfoy family…very very slowly…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all! So May has arrived and I'm heading down south next week and will attempt to update whilst I'm down south. Shouldn't be a problem to update. Big thanks to everyone reading this and hope you're still enjoying it.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 15:**

Naturally Lucius and Narcissa had argued about Narcissa wanting to stay in Hogsmeade to try and repair the relationship with their children but Lucius was standing firm and that he was going to do no such thing and would remain at the Manor and visit at weekends when Draco and Lyra would be allowed to the village without anyone else. Of course this hadn't gone down well with Narcissa but in the end she knew she wasn't going to win so had agreed to her husband's terms. Her argument, however, was that she'd be going between the Manor and the village as well but she'd mainly be at the village.

Lyra's temperature had become normal again and she was getting ready to go back into the common room ad there were obvious nerves because it would mean Lyra and Pansy coming face to face again and nobody really wanted that to happen but it was bound to and Lyra had been told to keep her head and not rise to it.

"I'll just hex her instead," Lyra said with a smirk.

"Lyra you will do no such thing. You might be a Malfoy but Pansy Parkinson is different and you pick a fight with her and you will lose Lyra," Narcissa warned her daughter, "and Draco will probably hex you again. You still have the mark from that hex he shot," she said running her finger over her daughter's cheek.

"Mother Sliver and I will find a way to take her down without hurting anyone," Lyra said as she put her Slytherin robes on before her mother pinned a Malfoy family crest pin to her robes,

"So you'll always have me close. This is mine. Your father and I haven't had a chance to get your one made but we will do that in time for Christmas," her mother explained before Zenon appeared with her bag.

"We can just make breakfast if you hurry and then lesson time. You will actually finally make a flying lesson this time," Zenon said.

"Your broomstick is in the broom cupboard and only you can touch it," Narcissa said before giving Lyra a hug and promising she'd let her know what was going on before watching as Zenon took Lyra's hand and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"So you can fly," Zenon said as they finally arrived in the Great Hall and sat down well away from Pansy.

"Yes I can," Lyra said grabbing some pancakes, waffles and bacon and pouring some syrup over the food, "mother taught me how to fly from the moment I was able to ride a broomstick. I don't even know how my broom ended up here as we aren't allowed our own brooms."

"Clearly being a Malfoy has it's perks although why your parents would bother with you when they have Draco," came the cold voice of Pansy Parkinson and Lyra instantly went to get up but Zenon pressed his hand against her thigh to warn her to stay in her seat.

"I am a Malfoy Pansy whether you like it or not," Lyra said, "so show me some respect," she said before carrying on with her breakfast. Pansy just glared at Lyra before walking out with her group of following girls.

The day began to progress and soon it was time for the First Years' flying lesson.

"Nice of you to grace you with your prescience Miss Malfoy," Madam Hooch said as Lyra arrived with her broomstick and Zenon.

"Sorry Madam Hooch. I'll catch up quickly though," Lyra promised before getting into position next to Zenon and waited for the lesson to begin.

The lesson went well and Lyra was already passed the stage she needed to be at so Madam Hooch left her alone during the lesson and watched as the witch flew around helping Zenon with his riding, which impressed the Flying coach.

It was only when they arrived in Charms did Lyra find a quill missing.

"Silver can I borrow a quill? Mine's gone missing and my book has," Lyra whispered and Zenon quickly got a spare book and quill out for Lyra without saying anything. He was beginning to wonder the exact same thing as Lyra was. Lyra never lost her things so could someone actually be behind Lyra's things going missing. Of course his thoughts instantly went to Pansy; after all it was a known fact that the Sixth Year witch disliked Lyra because she was Draco younger sister. A plan began to form in his head during the lesson. He was going to try and catch Pansy out somehow. He couldn't go around accusing Pansy without proof.

He finally had the chance when Dobby appeared asking to take Lyra as Draco needed to speak to Lyra so Zenon said he'd take her bag back to the common room and meet Lyra in the Great Hall afterwards. Lyra nodded before heading off with Dobby and then he headed to the common room to lay a trap for Pansy. He wasn't even going to tell Lyra about it because she would not have approved. He left his bag and Lyra's by their usual chairs and hid and waited.

"Dobby brought Miss Lyra to the Malfoy boy," Dobby squeaked as he led Lyra to the exact place the Malfoy siblings had last met.

"Thank you. Now go and wait somewhere for her," Draco said and the House Elf didn't argue and went and stood somewhere.

"You could treat him with a little more respect," Lyra said, "after all he does still listen to you."

"I am sorry about what happened but I should be able to trust Pansy as well," Draco said, ignoring what his sister had said.

"Yes but we were always brought up to put family first and you didn't do that and that broke a Malfoy code," Lyra said, "you may not think much of me but I was brought up the same way as you were."

"Pansy is the girl I intend to marry one day so she will be family eventually," Draco said.

"That's up to mother and father. You know that. I heard them mention Astoria Greengrass over the summer because I get on with her better and it wouldn't work with Pansy because she doesn't get on with everyone."

"You mean you. Of course mother and father always have to think of you first. They managed to hide you during the War," Draco said as he leant against the wall.

"Do you know how many times I came to being discovered?" Lyra said, "I was just a baby when the War broke out. My birth was lucky to even be kept a secret. I'm not special. You're the heir, not me," she said, "and every time I speak to you or father you like to remind me of that. So don't start going on about it because I'm not special Lyra and that's the main point of it. I know father wanted another son, but I came along and he didn't want me. I'm not stupid Draco."

Draco stood there and just looked at his sister,

"So you're not as dumb as I thought you were. Mother really did teach you well. Now in public I'm going to be nasty to you but we need to try and get along when it's just us." Lyra nodded before Draco called Dobby and the House Elf took Lyra away and he just smirked before realising his sister was just as clever as he was.

Lyra hurried into the Great Hall and found Zenon in their usual seats.

"It's Pansy," he whispered, "I just don't have the proof that she's taking your stuff."

"Pansy Parkinson?" Lyra whispered as she took some food and then nodded.

"I set a trap and it almost worked but that Millicent walked over to her. Lyra we will find out if it is her or not. I promise," Zenon said, resting a hand on Lyra's, "I'll get to the bottom of this." Lyra smiled and nodded before she began to eat wondering if her best friend was right about Pansy or not.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! So I'm home alone at my dad's and that means that I can update! Hope you're all still enjoying this and continue to read. Big thanks to those who are still reading this. Big thanks to TimeSlowsDown for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 16:**

"Narcissa…you are not leaving the comfort of the Manor to go and stay in Hogsmeade in some run down place when you have the comfort here," Lucius said as he and Narcissa were sat in front of the fire.

"It's just Friday to Sunday," Narcissa said, an open book resting on her lap, "Lyra has Friday afternoons free and then you join me on Saturday and Sunday to see them both and then on the Sunday night we'll come back to the Manor and I'll keep in contact with the school during the week. They are our children Lucius and they're in trouble almost every day."

"And what about this Pansy? She is Draco's girlfriend…"

"Who hates Lyra. We made a promise the day she was born to protect her. We both know her destiny Lucius…"

"Which makes her even more precious. In some ways I'm glad we never had another son because Draco is fine but Lyra…Lyra has no idea what awaits her. You wanted to keep her at home and I said no and maybe we should have had her homeschooled."

"We need to make the most of what we have now and repair everything before it's too late," Narcissa said before looking at the flames again.

Back at Hogwarts and Lyra's things were still going missing and nobody had even bothered to ask Pansy about Lyra's missing things as it was a known fact that the witch hated Lyra. She had begun to struggle in class with her thing going missing but Zenon had been a true friend and asked his parents to buy more supplies for him and then he gave them to Lyra so would be able to keep up.

Lyra spent most of her lunchtimes in the library copying up all of Zenon's notes that she was missing to try and catch up before the first set of tests that were coming up. The pressure was on for Lyra because she had had to copy most of Zenon's notes before being able to learn everything.

Narcissa was completely unaware until she met up with Lyra and Zenon a couple of weeks after Lyra's stuff had gone missing in Madam Puddifoot's café.

"How is school going?" Narcissa asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It's going fine mother," Lyra said, "we are getting ready for the first set of exams. I'm hoping to do well in them."

"Well now you have all the notes again that shouldn't be a problem," Zenon said before seeing Lyra glaring at him.

"What do you mean now Lyra has the notes again?" Narcissa asked looking between Lyra and Zenon. Lyra just looked down, "Lyra sweetheart…?"

"Pansy, well at least I think it's her, she's been taking Lyra's things and she was behind on her work but she's sort of back up with where she should be but her grades are still down. I'm helping her as much as I can but most of her work from the year has gone," Zenon said, knowing that Lyra wasn't happy with him saying anything.

Narcissa sighed before taking her daughter's hands in her own,

"Darling why didn't you tell me? You should have told me. I need you to be honest with me but it seems like since you've started at Hogwarts all you've done is close up and shut me out."

"Because I have to learn to survive by myself. I'm away from everything I've known so I have to learn to cope with things on my own," Lyra said, "father said that's what I have to do." Narcissa sighed and laughed slightly before lifting Lyra onto her lap.

"You don't have to learn to deal with things by yourself, especially when it's something like this," she said making her daughter look at her gently, "we need to go and get this sorted out now," she said placing her daughter on the floor and then going and paying and asking for the carriage to be brought.

"Lyra I'm sorry…" Zenon started.

"I know you are," Lyra said, "and I forgive you." Zenon breathed a sigh of relief before Narcissa arrived and made sure the two were well wrapped up before they headed outside and into the carriage and back to the school.

They arrived back at the school and Narcissa instantly asked to see Dumbledore and she quickly explained the situation before Pansy was sent for and Narcissa instantly wrapped an arm around Lyra to protect her.

Once Pansy had arrived Dumbledore asked her to show them to her dorm. She looked confused.

"What have I done?" she asked.

"Some of Miss Malfoy's possessions have gone missing and we are trying to locate them," Dumbledore explained, "now please lead the way to your dorm."

Pansy just scoffed at the thought that they had instantly suspected her and she led the way to her dorm before being told to point to her bed. She pointed to the bed next to hers but Narcissa knew that Pansy was lying and told the Headmaster the correct bed and then stood by Lyra as Dumbledore began to search through Pansy's things.

"Now what do we have here?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled a load of books out from under Pansy's mattress, "a notebook with the Malfoy Crest on it and Lyra's name on the front…" he said before Narcissa walked over to have a look,

"Yes this are Lyra's books," she confirmed before pulling her wand from her robes and waving it and books and quills were suddenly appearing from all over the dorm and landing on Pansy's bed, "now that appears to be everything. Lyra, Zenon take a look and see if that is everything that Lyra is missing."

Zenon instantly walked over to the bed and began to look before Lyra followed him over and nodded as she looked at everything.

"Yes this is everything," Lyra said eventually, before turning and looking at Pansy, "what is your problem with me?"

"You already know but I wanted you out of this school and then Draco wouldn't keep sneaking off to see her." Narcissa turned and looked,

"You and Draco are talking?"

"Yes we are trying to become friends again but it doesn't matter because she will always hate me," Lyra replied before grabbing her books and quills and heading back to her dorm. She sat on her bed and pulled the curtains around her bed and just cuddled her unicorn teddy.

"Where is her dorm?" Narcissa asked.

"Pansy you will lead Mrs. Malfoy to her daughter's dorm before coming straight back to me where we will meet with Professor Snape. Pansy just nodded before showing Narcissa to her daughter's dorm and then went back to the Headmaster.

Narcissa knew instantly which one was her daughter's bed and she undid the curtain and then closed it again leaving her feet on the floor.

"You're in the same bed that I was during my first year," she said causing Lyra to look up at her.

"Yes but it's so much more different from when Narcissa Black attended Hogwarts," Lyra said, "the only good thing here is Silver and if it wasn't for him I'd have begged to come home already."

"Even your father has now admitted that it might have been better for you to be homeschooled as was the original plan," Narcissa admitted, "but he then overruled me."

"And maybe I shouldn't have, maybe I should have listened to you for once," came Lucius' voice and Narcissa pushed the curtain back before looking at Lucius.

"Well let's do it. Let's take her home and get her a tutor," Narcissa said, "it's the best thing to do."

"And how will she learn anything?" Dumbledore said as he walked in, causing all three Malfoys to look at him.

"She will learn but in a place where she doesn't have anyone to steal her things or bully her," Narcissa said, "I don't feel she's safe here and I want to take her home."

"She will never learn things if she's at home Narcissa," Dumbledore said, "I reassure you that Miss Parkinson has been taken care of and won't bother Lyra again. If she does then she knows what will happen to her. Also the children are beginning to slowly mend their relationship with each other…"

Narcissa sighed and looked at Lyra,

"Darling you have to stay…" she said before seeing Lyra's face, "…but I will send my owl daily and you send Elara straight back and these weekly visits will happen and you will be allowed time with your brother," she said before taking her daughter's head in her hands, "we need to try and make this work my sweet girl."

Finally after what seemed like forever Lyra sighed and nodded,

"OK mother. I will try," she said and Narcissa kissed her daughter's head softly and held her close hoping the Pansy issue was finally over.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone. So I was planning on updating tomorrow but you've got it a day early as I'm sat watching TV and got nothing better to do. Big thanks to everyone reading this. Means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 17:**

Things began to settle down once more and Lyra was finally caught back up on her classes now her books, parchment and quills had been returned and remained with their rightful owner. Narcissa had been keeping an eye on things from the Manor and, true to her word, her owl, Elara, had been going backwards and forwards between the Manor and Hogwarts daily and Lyra was learning to tell her mother everything.

It was one night in the Common Room that Lyra noticed Pansy watching her and she sighed.

"What is it Lyra?" Zenon questioned.

"I can't stay here in the Common Room with her in here," Lyra sighed, "she's just constantly staring at me and it's really off-putting." Zenon looked up and saw Pansy indeed staring at Lyra. He caught sight of Draco beside his girlfriend and he was telling her to leave Lyra alone. Zenon actually felt sorry for his best friend and looked,

"Well we can go to the Library and do our homework or remain in the Great Hall until curfew," he said, "and then head straight up to the dorms when we get back to the Common Room."

"We may well have to do that because I just cannot deal with her staring me out. She knows she can't go near me anyway because she'll be in so much trouble," Lyra said before closing her book, "how long do we have before curfew?"

"An hour. Library?" Zenon asked before Lyra nodded and the two headed out and to the Library where the two managed to get some work done before Professor Snape escorted them back to the Common Room as he needed to talk to Draco about something.

A couple of days later and Lyra was walking out of Potions with Zenon before a hand was placed over her mouth and was dragged out of sight. Zenon looked around and assumed that Professor Snape had called Lyra back for something and carried onto his next class.

"Now don't scream dear sister when I remove my hand," the voice said and Lyra realised it was her older brother. She nodded and Draco removed his hand from her mouth and Lyra didn't scream; she just turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked her brother, "I'm going to be late for class."

"Friday, 2:30 after your last Friday class, get changed into normal clothes and then meet me in the Entrance Hall and we are going to Hogsmeade. I managed to get permission for us to go." Lyra just nodded before heading off. Of course she told Zenon what had Draco had told her and Zenon said that he would wait with her until Draco showed up, alone.

Friday afternoon arrived and Zenon and Lyra hurried back so Lyra could get changed quickly into her boots, tights, skirt, jumper and coat before the two waited in the Entrance Hall for Draco.

Much to his relief Zenon saw Draco arriving alone and reassured Zenon that it would be just he and Lyra before Professor McGonagall arrived wearing her tartan cloak and escorted the Malfoy siblings down to the village and said that she would be back to get them later.

"Why are you doing this?" Lyra asked as Draco as they walked into Honeydukes.

"Because you are my sister and I said we'd get to know each other better, just not in obvious places," Draco said before picking up some of Honeydukes' best sweets and going to pay for them, "that and I'm worried about you Lyra. I may look like I don't care but having a sister is weird and I feel like I have to get to know you."

Lyra just nodded before following her brother to the Three Broomsticks before he sat her down and went and ordered two Butterbeers and then went and sat down and just watched his sister as she took off her coat and then sipped her Butterbeer.

"Lyra you need to open up to me. I know you don't trust me but you really need to start coming to me. "I made a promise to mother that I would look out for you and keep an eye on you," Draco said, finally revealing what his younger sister had suspected all along. Lyra just shook her head,

"Why should I after everything that's happened with Pansy?"

"Because I'm missing time with her now so I can talk to you and you full well know mother will end up involved and that is the last thing we need," Draco said but Lyra wasn't saying anything.

A few minutes later and Madam Rosmerta brought them some food over.

"We didn't order this," Draco said.

"No, I did," came a voice that made the Malfoy siblings turn their heads to the stairs.

"Mother," Draco said before standing up and watching as their mother took off her coat and sat down, joining her children as her plate arrived, "how long have you been here?"

"Never mind that. I get the feeling, Lyra, that you haven't told me the whole truth about the aftermath of the whole Pansy incident," Narcissa said, "but we shall eat for now and then you can tell me whatever you're not telling me. And if you don't then I shall just find it anyway."

"You know I hate that!" Lyra said, "I'm not hungry," she said before Draco looked,

"You hardly touched your lunch Lyra. Please," he said resting a hand on his sister's arm. Narcissa watched before Lyra picked up her cutlery and began to eat. She smiled softly at Draco before beginning to eat herself.

She waited until her daughter had finished eating before she looked at her.

"You've done well replying to my owls everyday, but I still sense there is something you aren't telling me Lyra darling," Narcissa said. Lyra just hung her head and looked down at her boots.

"I think it's the fact that Pansy keeps glaring at her, especially in the Common Room mother and Lyra is unable to concentrate on anything because she can just feel Pansy's eyes on her," Draco said, "I keep telling Pansy to stop but it's got so bad Lyra and Zenon don't come back to the Common Room now until bedtime." He could feel his sister's eyes on him and he just looked at her, "Lyra Blaise overheard you and Zenon. I know you're mad at me but I do care; I'm learning slowly." Lyra just nodded,

"Yes that is correct mother," Lyra said feeling her mother looking through her thoughts.

"That and your dorm friends know about Annabelle and you can't sleep properly," Narcissa said. Lyra sighed and knew the game was up,

"Yes mother."

"Well if we are finished then I shall pay and we will head to the Castle and I will spoke with the Headmaster," Narcissa said before being given Lyra's sweets whilst her children got their coats on and soon the three were walking back to the Castle.

Draco departed for the Great Hall but Narcissa kept Lyra close to her as she saw Lucius stood there. Lyra watched as her parents seemed to understand each other and Lucius waited for his wife and daughter to join him before he walked up to Dumbledore's office before saying the password and then the three rode the moving staircase up to the office and Lucius just walked in.

"Lucius, Narcissa," Dumbledore said before seeing Lyra stood behind her mother, "Miss Malfoy," he said.

"Sorry Albus but what are you going to do about Pansy Parkinson terrorising our daughter in her own Common Room. I trust you know the situation," Lucius said before Narcissa sat down and he sat Lyra in the other chair, "I will not have my daughter hiding in the Library where she can be bullied when she should be able to be in her own Common Room and feel safe."

Silence fell on the room before Dumbledore turned to Lyra,

"Is everything your father has said true Lyra?" he asked and raised his hand and shushed Lucius as he had been about to say something.

"Yes sir it's true," Lyra said, "it's been that way for a couple of weeks now. I can't be in the Common Room with her watching me all the time. I can't concentrate. I'm…I'm going to fail my exams. I know I am," she said looking down.

"If you do not solve this Albus then we will pull her out," Lucius said, "she is a Malfoy and whilst you have treated Draco well we are constantly up here because you cannot seem to do anything right when it comes to Lyra." He turned and looked as he heard his wife snort,

"I'm backing you up dear," she said before looking at Dumbledore.

"Well Lyra is a First Year and should really be in the Common Room as she is supposed to be in bed first. I will see that Lyra and Mr. Jacobs are supervised in the Common Room with their homework and Miss Parkinson can stay in the Great Hall and do her work there," Dumbledore said, "then when Lyra goes to bed or back to her dorm Miss Parkinson can return to the Common Room. I will deal with the Unicorn problem as it's affecting Lyra's sleep."

The Malfoy patriarch thought about it before looking at his wife who nodded and he trusted Narcissa's judgement when it came to their daughter.

"That better be done everyday and Narcissa is sending Elara to Lyra daily so if it's not being followed then we will know and I will be taking the matter further. I'm trusting you with that Dumbledore. Narcissa, we are leaving," Lucius said before turning on his heals and walking out of the office. Narcissa following behind him after saying a quick goodbye to Lyra before the young witch just curled up in the chair as she waited for Zenon to arrive. She just wondered when her nightmare would end as she couldn't stand it any longer.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! Another round of updates to be done here and I may be switching my Wizarding World fics to weekly updates but I shall see. Big thanks to everyone reading my stories. It gives me the motivation to keep writing.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 18:**

"I think we should go to Hogwarts for Halloween," Narcissa said, "it would give us chance to see how everything is going with Lyra and Draco." She and Lucius were sat in front of the fire discussing both of their children for once.

"It would be nice to go to Hogwarts. I think there's a governors' meeting the day before. I do need to try and talk to Lyra," Lucius said before noticing the look on his wife's face, "I still must talk to her. I do love her Cissa. You know I do even though I never wanted you to have another child. I was happy with just Draco. You were the one who insisted on having another child."

"Doesn't give you the right to treat her like you do. She might be a girl but she's our daughter; our precious daughter, the miracle baby we both wanted. You almost lost me when I was pregnant with her and I know you were worried for both of us. I know you love her, but she doesn't think that because of the way you are with her and you don't tell her you love her. The only time you've ever held her was when she was born," Narcissa said as she sipped her wine looking at the crackling fire, "you're the only one who can fix this now Lucius. Lyra needs your love. She's had mine for the past 11 years but now what she needs is to know her father loves her too." Lucius sighed,

"I know Cissa my love. I need to love her and show her. I need to look passed the pregnancy. I've been pushing my weight around to make sure she's safe at Hogwarts…"

"Yes, but all that shows Lyra is that you're pushing people around to get what you want and not listening to her," Narcissa sighed before picking up her book and reading it, full well knowing Lucius was thinking about what she'd said.

"OK I guess you're right," Lucius sighed eventually, "I need to try and spend time with Lyra and make her feel like she matters."

"Thank you Lucius," Narcissa said, not even looking up from her book.

Lyra was laid in her bed with the curtains around her bed and she held Annabelle as she laid in bed. She read the latest letter from her mother and sighed softly. She could hear the other girls in the dorm talking before hearing someone near her bed so she hid Annabelle before the curtain opened. She looked at the girl but she couldn't figure out her name.

"Want to join us?" the girl asked, "we still have a few minutes before one of us falls asleep."

"Oh Astrid just leave her alone. She's not worth it."

"She's struggling Maddie," the girl, Astrid, said, "she needs a friend other than Zenon because he won't always be around and this is all new to her."

"She's just a baby," Maddie said.

"Just leave her alone Maddie or I'll hex you," Astrid said before turning back to Lyra, "if ever you need someone I'll listen. It's OK if you don't feel like joining in tonight, there'll be other nights." Astrid then shut the curtain and went back to the group of girls and Lyra pulled Annabelle back out and began to fall asleep.

The next morning and Lyra had already gone to breakfast before she was joined by Zenon. She saw Elara arrive and knew that it would probably contain a letter but, to her surprise, the owl went to Draco first and dropped something off with him before flying over to her and resting next to her.

"Mother's sent some of her cookies," Lyra said to Zenon taking the box and letter before looking at the letter and reading it. She really loved getting the letters from her mother, "she says she and father are coming for Halloween because he has a governors' meeting," she said before feeding Elara and then beginning to write a letter back to her mother. Zenon found himself wrapping an arm around Lyra as he noticed Pansy watching them. The Great Hall was the only place that the two were allowed to be in the same place as the Professors were there.

Lyra always seemed to be able to write lots to her mother even though they were sending daily letters and Zenon just ate and gave Elara a nibble on something before Lyra finished writing her letter and stroked Elara,

"Give her my love Elara," she said softly before the owl hooted and took the letter in her mouth before leaving. Lyra then opened the box and found cupcakes and cookies in there and then she spotted a bottle of her mother's perfume and lifted it out.

"She must have put an unbreakable charm on the bottle," Zenon said before watching as Lyra smelt the perfume and sighed happily.

"It's like she's here with me," she said before quickly eating a cookie and then quickly putting the lid back down and hurrying off to put the box in her dorm. Nobody could touch anything of hers because Professor Snape had put charms on her things so nobody could steal them and hide them again. She soon returned before hearing the warning bell.

"I'm glad the half term tests are finally here," Zenon said as they walked to Charms.

"I'm not. I still don't feel ready," Lyra said.

"It's not easy for you and the professors know that Lyra. You'll be fine. Like you said your parents had natural ability in Charms and Potions and I think you are too," Zenon said before they arrived at Charms and the half term tests began.

Lyra was finally starting to show signs of settling down but, with everything that had happened, her nerves were high about the tests. Zenon, however, was proving himself to be a steady and loyal friend, helping Lyra study in the evenings and making sure she had everything she needed to help her pass the tests.

Because they were only First Years they only had a week of tests; the tests were only to see how they were all getting on anyway. After the final test Lyra and Zenon headed outside and down towards the Black Lake. Despite the cold air it was the place where they could escape the Castle and Lyra could truly relax. She went to put her hand in her cloak when she felt a piece of paper and pulled it out.

 _Same time, same place. Draco x_ it read. Lyra saw Zenon looking.

"My brother has summoned me again to our usual meeting place. Even if father isn't making the effort Draco is. I think mother must have talked some sense into him or something," she said, "mother was and is always the more level headed one in the house."

"And her daughter clearly takes after her," Zenon said before pulling her down onto the ground with him, "your father will come around eventually Lyra. There must be a reason." Lyra just sighed before she looked up at the clouds.

After dinner she said bye to Zenon and headed off to the usual meeting place and found Draco already sat there.

"Hello sister," he said as Lyra sat down beside him.

"Hello brother," Lyra said, "how have the tests been for you?"

"Alright but I have my sources and they say you haven't exactly been enjoying the tests but not bad enough to fail. I have eyes and ears everywhere in this place Lyra. I will know things."

"Don't you think I already know that? You've been here way longer than me Draco," Lyra said, "I just want to be a normal child…"

"Lyra from the moment you were born you weren't normal," Draco said taking his sister's hand, "you've been protected and kept hidden away from everyone because of who you are and the time you were born."

"Why does everyone say that about me? I'm just plain struggling to cope Lyra," she sighed before Draco pulled his sister onto his lap and showed her how to create a flying note. He then helped her practice it before she finally got the idea and he smiled.

"That's it. When you need to talk you can send me one of these," Draco said.

"Why are you so different when it's just us?" Lyra finally asked.

"Because I want to please mother and father but father wants me to think I'm above you but mother wants me to watch you," Draco said, "but Lyra I do love you, even if I don't seem like I do," he said holding his sister close."

"I love you too Draco. I love you too," Lyra smiled softly before relaxing into rare hug with her brother. The two had reached an understanding.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey there. Another update for you all and we are heading into summer and that will hopefully mean my work hours start to increase again. Hope you enjoy this update. Big thanks to everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 19:**

The test results had been announced and Lyra hadn't done as well as had been expected of her from her parents but she'd had a rather difficult introduction to life outside of the Malfoy Manor. Pansy really hadn't helped things at Hogwarts and the little stunt with Lyra's books going missing hadn't helped Lyra and her schoolwork.

Narcissa had decided that she needed to tell Lyra everything in order for the girl to understand everything about her father. It was the last thing Narcissa had ever wanted to do, especially with everything that had happened with Lyra, but Draco told their mother that Lyra needed to understand why her father was so cold with her. Of course it hadn't been Lyra's fault at all but Lucius was wrongfully directing his problems at Lyra instead of speaking with his wife and then beginning to sort out the issue.

Lyra had Friday afternoons off and it was one Friday afternoon after an uneventful Halloween and before Christmas that Narcissa had sought permission from Dumbledore and had taken Lyra out of the Castle and first of all to the Black Lake before they'd headed into Hogsmeade. Narcissa just led her daughter in silence and Lyra was worried that her mother was seriously ill but then surely Draco would have been there too and their father.

Narcissa brought Lyra some chocolate and then the two headed into Madam Puddifoot's café and sat down in a corner where food and drink was brought to them and then they ate before Lyra noticed her mother's hands shaking as they held a teacup.

"Mother…what's going on? What's making you so nervous…?" Lyra questioned as she watched her mother place her teacup down and then she found her own hands in her mother's pale and slender ones.

"Lyra please don't hate for what I'm about to tell you…"

"I could never hate you mother. You've been my only friend for so long," Lyra said and felt her mother relax slightly.

"When I had Draco I suffered complications with the pregnancy. I was fine and Draco was fine but they advised us against trying for any more children," Narcissa said, "but we decided pretty soon after Draco was born that we'd try for another child when Draco turned one and that is what we did…"

"But you kept failing and were close to giving up when I was…" Narcissa nodded,

"Until you were conceived Lyra. You had been conceived and hope was restored. The morning sickness was worse with you than it had been with Draco. In fact everything was worse," Narcissa said, "it was so bad that I was confined to bedrest from about four months into the pregnancy. Of course this is between the Wars."

Lyra knew nobody else was around and she went and sat next to her mother and wiped a tear away.

"What happened mother…?" the 11-year-old asked, her voice beginning to wobble as she spoke.

"Your father wanted me to get rid of you because it wasn't worth the risks but we'd spent so long trying to conceive you that we both agreed to see the pregnancy through," Narcissa said pausing and having a sip of her drink, "things seemed settled until around seven months. I suddenly lost consciousness and wouldn't wake up. You had laid funny and they wanted to get you out but I couldn't risk your life. I told them before I fell unconscious to look after you and keep me alive enough to guarantee your arrival in the world. I regained consciousness around the eight month mark and I knew I could save us both. I was weak but I gave birth to you my darling girl. It was moments after you were born that I realised what had happened."

Narcissa stopped speaking so Lyra could get her head around what she'd already been told by her mother and she didn't touch her food or drink. Narcissa had sensed that Lyra wouldn't touch anything until she'd finished the story.

"I held you in my arms; a tiny, fragile baby that had survived the most impossible odds and had suffered but you were alive and I was alive," Narcissa said softly, "your father came in and saw you and held you and then had an argument with me that you weren't another boy. We'd already found out you were a girl and then I realised that he hated you. He hated you because I chose your life over mine. That's what a parent does. They put their children before themselves. You were our little precious miracle baby and I didn't care what your father said."

"And that is when he focussed more on Draco and left you to me because he couldn't bare to see me because I was the reason you almost died…" Lyra said before just bursting into tears and getting up before running out of the café and just running before she slipped on some ice and screamed.

Narcissa had instantly followed and quickly did a spell and pulled Lyra back to her and held her close before apparating back inside Madam Puddifoot's and sat her daughter on her lap,

"Lyra this wasn't…isn't your fault at all and you needed to know this. I'm hoping things will change between you and your father now he knows you know everything. I was debating whether to tell you or not because of everything that's happened but you needed to know everything. Nothing is your fault Lyra."

Lyra just cried and Narcissa wrapped her cloak around Lyra, trying to keep up the proper Malfoy way but Lyra was finally getting everything out of her system and the witch just cried as she finally was able to understand why her father was the way he was with her. She took one look around before apparating away somewhere with Lyra. She didn't care where. All that had mattered and still mattered was her daughter.

"Lyra it's OK. This maybe wasn't the best idea to tell you this now but you needed to know. It was actually Draco who told me about it all. I'm so glad you two are getting along, even if people like Pansy Parkison are trying to ruin it for you both."

"Dr…Draco told you…?" Lyra asked looking up at her mother.

"Oh Lyra. I have also been sending Draco owls as well as you but I always tell Elara that you're the priority. He sends his owl back whereas I always tell Elara to wait for your reply," Narcissa said, stroking her daughter's hair, "I haven't known anything different since the moment you were born. All I have known is raising my beautiful and precious Lyra star because that is really what you are Lyra; that and our precious girl who we have had to protect from everything. During the Second War I finally confessed to Bella everything and she agreed to keep you safe from the Dark Lord. I couldn't risk your safety. I was just glad Dumbledore defeated Voldemort because I'd never have let you go to Hogwarts if he was still around," she said before noticing the silence from her daughter and looked down into her own eyes. Lyra was still crying but she was listening to her mother.

"I want to talk to father," Lyra whispered.

"In a few days darling. Right now I just want to hold you close," Narcissa said softly, stroking Lyra's hair and kissed her head softly, "mother's got you. I always have."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone! The UK has rain for the first time in forever. Got a busy week so uploading today before it all starts. Big thanks to everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 20:**

Lyra had been spending time with Draco and the two were beginning to make progress in their relationship. Pansy wasn't happy about Lyra and Draco spending time together; she was still jealous of Lyra but couldn't stop Draco talking to his sister so she just decided to leave the matter alone.

Draco had noticed his sister was a little more closed up than she normally was but knew from their mother that Lyra knew everything about why her father hated her so the next time they met up was in the Great Hall and he instantly passed her a slab of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Mother said she told you everything," Draco said as he watched Lyra eating the chocolate, "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do Draco. You're father's child and I'm mother's," Lyra said sighing.

"I'm also beginning to see that you never asked for anything to happen. Mother and father wanted a sibling for me. If anything it's my fault because I was the one who caused the complications in the first place," Draco said, "you are the miracle baby that mother and father wanted."

"But you're the first born…"

"And heir. You don't have as much pressure on you and that's not a bad thing," Draco said before feeling Lyra's head fall onto his shoulder. He could see the bar of chocolate going down and he knew his mother wouldn't be happy but Lyra was happy and he was learning that his sister's happiness made him happy, "father will come around and will come and see us Lyra. Yes I am also a Occulems and you are too."

"No he won't, not after he almost lost mother because of me. They may have had an arranged marriage but they love each other so much. I hope I can have that one day but I'll probably end up being homeschooled soon because of everything that has happened," Lyra sighed before munching on chocolate.

"You need to come and see the children with me Lucius," Narcissa said as she looked up from her book, "Draco and Lyra are actually getting along now and I'm making an effort with Draco but you need to start trying with Lyra."

"Cissa. She is the reason you almost died…"

"But she is now a scared and nervous and devastated 11-year-old who wants her father to love her and care about her," Narcissa said, "she knows everything Lucius and yes you almost lost me but it was my decision and you need to get over it because she needs us, both of us. They need us both," she said before returning to her book. Her copy was a brand new one as she'd sent Lyra to Hogwarts with her battered copy.

Silence fell in the study and the only thing that could be heard was the sounds that could be heard were the crackling embers of the fire.

"Fine," Lucius sighed, "next time you go to see the children I will come with you. I need to talk to Lyra anyway."

"You are not saying anything that will upset her. She's already upset enough as it is and I don't want her upset anymore."

"Cissa relax. I just found out something and I think she needs to know about it," Lucius said, "now I'm heading to bed. You joining me?" Narcissa nodded before she and Lucius headed upstairs to bed.

Draco had remained with Lyra in the Great Hall until his sister had fallen asleep before Professor McGonagall helped Draco get his sister back to the Slytherin dorm and into her bed.

The Saturday arrived and Lyra walked down to Hogsmeade with Draco and Blaise before Draco said he'd meet them soon and headed with Lyra to the Three Broomsticks. Draco held Lyra's hand and they walked over to their usual table and his eyes widened at the same time Lyra gasped at the sight of their father.

Narcissa looked over and could see Draco's arm instantly wrapping around her sister as they arrived at the table.

"Draco," Lucius said nodding at his son before looking at his daughter, "Lyra." Draco nodded back but Lyra was too stunned to speak and just sat down next to her mother.

"What are you doing here father? You never come," Draco asked.

"Well you're making an effort with your sister so I thought it was about time I did the same thing," Lucius said, "that and I need to talk to Lyra about something. But first we shall eat."

The food was brought over to them and Draco and Narcissa had to coax Lyra into eating as the young witch had closed right up in the presence of her father. Mind you she had now learnt why her now hated her and she didn't know how to react to that all.

Lucius was watching his daughter and the fact that she wasn't even talking to her mother said that he really had caused a lot of damage.

"Draco how much chocolate have you been giving her?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't care how much she has. She's happier than she has been in weeks and I'm not about to wipe the smile off her face," Draco said, "whether father likes it or not Lyra is my sister and we are getting along. Even Zenon said she's finally settling down and getting on with things."

At the mention of Zenon Lucius remained silent and Narcissa had noticed and was hoping that he wouldn't say anything to upset their daughter.

"Lucius remember what I said," Narcissa said before Draco reached across and covered Lyra's ears before he looked at his parents.

"What is going on?" he asked his parents.

"Your father here has something that he needs to tell Lyra about but I refuse him to say it if it upsets Lyra," Narcissa said, "she's already been upset and distressed enough about everything."

"I have to agree there. You hurt her and it won't just be mother you're dealing with," Draco warned before he uncovered Lyra's ears and the girl looked around.

"What is going on? Why are you all looking at me? What does father need to tell me?" she asked looking more at her mother but Narcissa just shook her head,

"He won't even tell me Lyra," she said softly before Lucius cleared his throat and then looked at Lyra.

"I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it but it's the truth," Lucius said.

"Father what is it? What's going on?" Lyra asked fully looking at her father.

"I don't want you being friends with that Zenon anymore Lyra," Lucius said.

"Lucius…?"

"Father?" Draco and Lyra both asked.

"He's the only friend I have in this place!"

"Lyra stop shouting please," Lucius said.

"You can't just say that and then not explain yourself…" Lyra said before Lucius uttered a sentence that stopped them all,

"You cannot be friends with him because his mother was a Death Eater…"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey y'all something a bit different coming up here from now on (yes that is a Greatest Showman reference) in that my WW fics will be updated once a week now as AO3 has caught up with Hidden Child as well. So I decided to update all three on here weekly now as well. Big thanks to everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 21:**

Narcissa, Draco and Lyra sat there stunned as Lucius watched then before Narcissa was the first one to find her voice.

"What the hell did I say to you?!" she said before pulling Lyra close to her, "not to say or do anything to upset her. And that is exactly what you've gone and done. Zenon is her only friend Lucius. What are you trying to do? Make her want to come home?"

Draco wasn't happy and he actually glared at his father,

"Is that all you're going to say? Why didn't you say this earlier?" he questioned, "Zenon has helped her through everything that she has been through especially with what my ex-girlfriend did to her."

"I didn't say anything because I've only just found out myself," Lucius said, "Death Eater women are harder to locate. You should know that Narcissa."

"I do but I'd never hurt our children if I was in your shoes," Narcissa said trying to comfort their daughter who was now crying softly into her mother's shoulder, "look what you've done to her. She is our daughter and has already seen enough to make me want to take her home and now you do this to her? Don't you even care about her Lucius?"

Lucius knew his wife was fuming because she was saying his name a lot more than usual.

"Of course I care about her. That's why I've done all of this. We left that life behind and I don't want us going back into it because of him."

"Just because Zenon's mother was a Death Eater it doesn't mean he lives that lifestyle father," Draco said before watching as Lyra stood up,

"I hate you!" she shouted at her father, "I actually hate you!" she repeated before she went to walk away. She managed to get a few steps before she was pulled back to the table by her hair and something invisible. She fell into the table and just cried even more before Narcissa picked her up and sat her back down next to her.

Luckily for them they were tucked out of the way because Lyra couldn't stop crying and Narcissa held her daughter close,

"He doesn't mean it Lyra. He wouldn't do this to you," she tried to reassure her daughter who was in tears before just glaring at Lucius, "see what you've done to our daughter? Lucius Malfoy you look at me now." Lucius sighed before looking up at his wife,

"We cannot and will not go back to that life Cissa," he said softly, "and if that means Lyra suffers for a while then so be it. She must be the most popular girl in her Year."

Draco scoffed before seeing Lyra's face,

"I meant that at father," he said before turning to his father, "she is the one who is talked about, whispered about, forgotten about and it's all your fault."

"Draco…" Narcissa said, "it was both your father's decision and mine to hide Lyra."

"Yes but him throwing his weight around at the school has had the opposite effect on Lyra's popularity. Nobody cares about her in her dorm and night after night she goes to bed and hears whispering," Draco said, knowing Lyra would probably hate him but then he felt a small hand on his arm and saw it was his sister's, "Lyra knows I think she'd be better off homeschooled and I know that was mother's wish as well…"

"She's staying here and that is the end of that debate and she will also stay away from that boy and make friends with the girls in her dorm," Lucius said before watching as Narcissa pulled out some of Honeydukes' chocolate and gave it to her daughter. The tears had finally stopped falling and the young witch took the chocolate and began to eat it slowly. The amount of chocolate she'd had since starting at Hogwarts had probably more than doubled but, as it wasn't affecting her figure, Narcissa just let it slide as she was more worried about her daughter's wellbeing and mental state.

"So how are you planning on keeping them apart?" Narcissa asked her husband as Lyra was settled with her chocolate and Draco was watching her. It was one of those rare moments where she was glad Draco was there and watching his sister.

"Well we'll be taking them back up to the Castle and I will be talking to Dumbledore and Severus about the new arrangement and the fact that our Lyra and that boy must be kept away from each other," Lucius said, "and if they're not then I will take action." Narcissa sighed and stroked Lyra's hair softly,

"Whatever you think is best but you have no idea what is best for our daughter Lucius but you don't have a clue in reality because you abandoned your daughter," she said before falling silent.

A while later and Lucius and Narcissa were escorting Lyra back to the Castle and Lucius demanded that Snape took the three of them to Dumbledore's office. Of course both professors looked confused but Lucius soon explained.

"Zenon Jacobs is the son of a Death Eater and we, Narcissa and I, have left that life behind us and we do not want Lyra to be around him," he told the professors, "and it's up to you and the other members of the staff to make sure the two stay away from each other."

"And, Lucius, what does Lyra have to say about this?" Dumbledore asked looking at Lyra.

"It was my decision and Lyra understands why it has to be that way," Lucius said before either Lyra or Narcissa could say anything, "and I can make things very difficult if you let Lyra and Zenon remain friends and be around each other. Draco will also be helping to make sure they are nowhere near each other."

Dumbledore looked at Lyra and watched her for a moment; seeing how upset and quiet she was before he turned back to Lucius,

"As you wish Lucius," he finally said, "Severus and I will see to that for you. Under no circumstances are your Lyra and Mr. Jacobs to be around or even in contact with each other."

"Thank you Dumbledore," Lucius said, "Narcissa and I will escort Lyra back to Slytherin House as we need to quickly speak to Draco. Dumbledore nodded before watching the three Malfoys depart his office.

"Lyra!" Zenon said as he saw her appear from the headmaster's office, "Draco said you were…hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…" he said before Lyra just burst into tears. Narcissa began to walk away with Lyra but stopped so Lyra could hear everything.

"You stay away from my daughter Mr. Jacobs. If you ever go near her again then I will make sure you never see her again," Lucius warned.

"You cannot do that! We are all each other has!" Zenon said, "she has nobody except me!"

"Oh and lying about being the son of a Death Eater? That's what friends do is it? Your mother is the reason we had to hide her!" Lucius said.

"I didn't think that was relevant!" Zenon said, "he's gone! The Death Eaters are no more!" he said before pulling his wand out.

Lucius had instantly pulled his wand out and pointed it at Zenon before a scream stopped them in their tracks.

"I hate you father!" came Lyra's voice, "you've taken away the only reason I want to stay here! You dare hurt him! You dare!" she screamed before bursting into yet more tears and Lucius and Zenon could only watch as Lyra walked quickly off with Narcissa glaring at the two before hurrying after Lyra. Lucius then shot a warning glare at Zenon before hurrying after his wife leaving Zenon wondering how Lyra was going to cope now. After all Lyra's father had just taken away everything that was keeping Lyra at Hogwarts. Had he just lost his best friend forever?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey y'all. Last updates for July here. Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing. I'll name you next week.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 22:**

It had been almost a week since Lucius had split up Lyra and Zenon and Narcissa was speaking to him, only to have a go at him because that's all she wanted to do.

"If she wants to come home then I'm bringing her home and I will teach her," she warned Lucius five days after the incident.

"She is staying there. We decided to put her out there and that is where she's staying," Lucius said.

"You created these problems Lucius. Just when I thought you were beginning to repair things with her as well…" Narcissa sighed. Lucius just sighed. He was trying to do what was best for his family but now his miracle daughter was devastated.

Lyra, herself, was so withdrawn and always seemed to snap whenever anyone tried to talk to her. The truth of the matter was she was so upset and lost. She kept away from Zenon and hid most of the time in the Great Hall or the library. She was so quiet and withdrawn that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had actually sat down to discuss it all.

"I don't care what Zenon Jacobs is," McGonagall had said, "he is the only friend Miss Malfoy has in the Castle and to take that away from her…The boy is nothing like his mother at all."

"I have to agree as their Head of House and Lyra is just so distraught and is cutting herself off from the rest of the House and her Year," Snape told them, "I am worried about Little Miss Malfoy. Can't you do anything?"

"If anyone can get through to Lucius it's you Severus. You are Draco and Lyra's godfather," Dumbledore said before he sighed.

"We could let them see each other in secret but if Lucius found out he would have us all sacked," McGonagall said, "this is crazy and destroying them both."

Lyra was laid on her bed in the dorm doing some homework and trying not to cry again but of course the tears began to fall and then her curtains were opened.

"Just leave me alone," Lyra said before looking up and seeing Astrid.

"You don't have to say anything but we all know what your father did and if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you," Astrid said, "I know the rest of them are not very nice to you but I'll get them to stop. You've been through enough."

"Thanks Astrid," Lyra whispered before just wanting to be left alone. Astrid did get the message,

"Just remember what I said," she said before doing the curtains back up and leaving Lyra alone.

Lyra was walking along the corridor alone and then she walked straight into someone,

"Sorry," she said before looking up and seeing Zenon. Of course she was desperate to talk to him but she knew she couldn't.

"This is stupid Lyra and you know it," Zenon said, "your father can't do this to us. I'm nothing like my mother."

"I have to do as he says but it's killing me Silver," Lyra said beginning to cry all over again. How she had anymore tears to shed was beyond anyone's guess. Zenon wrapped his arms around Lyra and held her close before she backed away and cried some more before just running towards Dumbledore's office.

She arrived at the Phoenix guard and sighed remembering that she didn't know the password to the headmaster's office.

"Please I really need to see Dumbledore, please just let me through," she pleaded before the Phoenix seemed to jump out of the way and let her access the moving staircase. She quickly jumped on it and then cried softly.

She was still drying when she reached the top and found Dumbledore stood there waiting for her,

"Come in Lyra," he said softly before watching as Lyra got comfortable in a chair and then just curled up.

Dumbledore waited until Lyra had stopped crying a little before he turned his attention back to her after giving her time to calm down.

"Now have you calmed down enough to talk?" the headmaster asked.

"I think so. I want to leave Hogwarts," Lyra said, "the only reason I was sticking around has now been taken away from me so what's the point? Mother will figure something out for me."

Dumbledore looked at the emotional 11-year-old and then thought about what she had said.

"That is out of the question but what I can do is get your brother in here and discuss things with him. I can't get involved because your father will have me sacked but your brother could help you," the headmaster said before sending a message to Draco.

"He won't help. He hates me because he broke up with Pansy," Lyra said before stroking the Headmaster's Phoenix who had flown down to give the young witch some comfort before there was a knock on the door and Draco walked in,

"You wished to see me headmaster?" he asked before his eyes fell on his 11-year-old sister. He then realised what it was about.

"Lyra has just told me that she wants to leave Hogwarts because she has nothing left to keep her here," Dumbledore explained.

"Mother and father would kill me if I owled them and told them that," Draco said sitting down in a chair, "they would probably come straight up here and have a go at me for even letting Lyra think about that."

"Then you know what you have to do then," Dumbledore said.

"They're not allowed to see each other…" Draco started.

"Just proves my point that you're loyal to father. I'm nothing! I always have been," Lyra said before Draco looked at her.

"You are Lyra Malfoy, my special little sister, a sister I have learnt more about this year than I have in your whole life," he said going over to her.

"But you know father's orders and we have to obey…" Lyra's bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

Draco looked at his sister and what he saw was a scared, lonely and heartbroken 11-year-old who was still trying to find her way in the world and had had her only friend in the world taken away. Whereas he and their father was tough, Narcissa was tough and delicate and Lyra, the family's precious one, was so fragile as she had yet to learn things. He watched her and then saw her start crying again for no reason other than she was completely overwhelmed with everything that she began to shake. He uncrossed his arms and went over to Lyra before he held her hands. He may not have been close to his sister but he actually picked her up and sat her on his lap just holding her close.

"What is going to make you happy Lyra? Seeing Silver again?" he asked softly before felling his sister nodding against his chest. He then looked at Dumbledore, "she doesn't know how to cope with anything and father has just made things worse. If she wants to see him then I'll allow it," he said before Lyra looked at him.

"But…" she and the headmaster said at the same time

"Our parents, or rather father, can argue with me all he wants. My sister's education and happiness and have to take priority," Draco said, before sighing as he realised Lyra had fallen asleep on his lap. Yes he loved his father but he was learning that a older sibling did what was needed to protect and keep their younger siblings happy, even if that meant facing their parents' wrath.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Happy August everyone! And the work explosion has happened so I will try and keep parts coming but bare with me. Just to say some of my fics get updated weekly and others every two weeks because some fics I can write easier than other and the ones I struggle with I want to make sure they're the best they can be. Big thanks for reading this and to MissBookworn1704 and Lucy C Heartfilla for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 23:**

Draco was now pondering how he could help his sister with her friend problem. He was also trying to figure out how he could get Lyra and Zenon together without Pansy finding out. He knew his sister was often in the library or Great Hall and Pansy was always in the Common Room with her gang of girls. The one thing he had noticed was Lyra was letting Astrid talk to her and that was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He then realised that Astrid could help get Lyra on her own and he could get Zenon. After all he was a Prefect.

"Astrid? Can I have a word please?" he asked the girl as she was sat with Lyra. Astrid nodded and followed Draco to a quiet corner of the Common Room as Lyra just headed to her dorm.

"You need to do something about your father and Zenon," Astrid said, "she is so upset and down. I'm lucky she's even let me get to her as she has. Maddie and the rest don't like her but I have been watching her in the dorm."

"I need your help. I'm going to get Lyra and Zenon seeing each other in secret but I need your help," Draco said making sure nobody could hear them.

"Anything for Lyra," Astrid instantly said, "how are we going to make it work?"

"Well it has to be somewhere where the professors can see but they can't do anything I think. If father wants to have an argument with someone then he can have it with me," Draco said.

"The Great Hall seems the obvious place because we can help them just run into each other. Your godfather's office is also an option," Astrid said, "oh I know about him being yours and Lyra's godfather. It's obvious."

"OK so Great Hall after dinner. Pansy will be in the Common Room as always," Draco said before dismissing the girl and hoping she could coax Lyra from the dorm or even the library.

Luckily his wishes had been answered as Lyra didn't go to dinner until near the end as Zenon had arrived back in the Common Room. Every time the two First Years saw each other it just broke their hearts all over again and all Draco wanted was to see his sister smile like his mother again. He was truly learning how to love his sister and that he had someone to be protective of.

Lyra had just about finished her dinner when Draco and Zenon arrived and Astrid mumbled something about going to see Professor Snape about something.

"What are you doing Draco? You know father doesn't want us together," Lyra said.

"Your happiness is more important to me Lyra, my baby sister. Make the most of this," Draco said before hurrying off and Lyra looked at Zenon.

"You're thawing the Ice Prince," Zenon said, "how on earth have you managed that one?" Lyra shrugged.

"Maybe he's finally learning how to love me. I don't know. Either way father will be so mad at Draco," she said before looking up at Zenon and, for the first time in a week, a slight smile appeared on her face and that made Zenon smile.

Dumbledore was watching them and saw that Draco had actually chosen his sister over his father and watched on as Lyra and Zenon spoke.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Your godson picking his sister over their father," the headmaster replied as he watched Lyra and Zenon together.

Draco was sat with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle when Lyra burst into the Common Room and hugged her brother tight. He actually didn't even care that his sister had embarrassed him in front of his gang. He pulled her onto his lap.

"You've gone soft!" Pansy said, "and she's the reason why you broke up with me."

"She is my little sister and all I want is her to be happy," Draco said, "I never realised that until now Pansy. If I'm going to be with someone they have to respect that Lyra is my sister and I love her so much."

He looked at his friends, knowing that his tough guy image was probably about to be shattered but Draco had learnt that he would do anything for his sister and his family.

"So you're a tough one until your sister is involved?" Blaise questioned.

"Anyone messes with my sister and their messing with me. Lyra might be struggling to adapt to what is going on but she's my sister and the one thing you never do is mess with a Malfoy," Draco said, "and people are about to learn that," he said before kissing his sister's head and watched as she went over to Astrid and sat next to her.

Draco kept his eye on his eye on his sister after learning that the rest of the dorm didn't really like Lyra. He was a Prefect and that meant he could assert some authority.

"Give me my book back Maddie," Lyra said as Maddie took her book.

"This book should be taken back to the shop. Look at all the scribbles on it," Maddie said.

"That book used to be my mother's," Lyra said, "she always read it to me when I was scared or upset."

"Did little Lyra get scared with all them Death Eaters in the house…oh no wait, Manor," Maddie teased.

"Maddie just give me my book back!" Lyra said and Draco heard and instantly hurried over to his sister.

"Maddie give my sister back her book back now," Draco said, knowing that his sister could explode.

"Give your sister her precious book back? Maybe I'll throw it in the fire…" It was then that Draco caught Lyra's book as Lyra's magic threw Maddie back and Lyra stood there stunned before Draco grabbed his sister and hurried her away with Zenon and Astrid following behind.

As soon as they were in Draco's Prefect room Lyra just burst into tears and began to cry.

"I didn't know she did that," Astrid said, "oh Lyra."

"Yeah because she hardly used magic so I have to make sure it doesn't explode but I just couldn't get to her in time," Draco said, "one of the reasons sending her to school was so hard. We tried to get her controlling it but we just didn't have enough time to get her to control it. It's even more unstable because father said she couldn't see Zenon any more but hopefully the fact that she'll see him in secret will help stabilise her but I'll have to let mother know," he finished before going over to his sister and soothing her. He was now worried about what Maddie and the other would say about his precious little sister.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey y'all. Monday updates are here finally. Work hours have increased finally so the great balancing act now begins. Last month's views blew me away. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 24:**

Lyra's magical explosion had made things worse for the 11-year-old and she spent most of her night in Draco's Prefect room asleep as Maddie had kept exaggerating how bad she'd been thrown back. Lyra's possessions were protected by a charm that Narcissa had performed when she'd retrieved Lyra's stole items from Pansy.

She was laid on her dorm bed with Astrid beside her before they heard laughter. Maddie, Jasmine and Daisy were on their way to the dorm. Astrid hurried across to her bed and Lyra wrapped the curtains around her bed and prayed they'd leave her alone. She held Annabelle the Unicorn close and carried on working through her essay before Maddie's words reached her ears.

"Oh great. The bomb is in here. Do I need a shield up?" Maddie smirked, "she might explode again."

"Maddie just leave it," Astrid said, "you were warned by Professor Snape not to wind her up."

"She's dangerous. No wonder that mother of hers wanted to keep her at home," Daisy said.

"They are a well respected member family of the Scared 28 so you'll do well to remember that," Astrid said before watching as Maddie walked over to Lyra's bed and pulled the curtains back. Lyra was still doing her homework with Annabelle close.

"She has a stuffed teddy!" Maddie laughed before Lyra looked up and gasped before trying to hide her unicorn.

Daisy and Jasmine were soon over having a look and soon they were laughing as well and Lyra just held her stuffed toy close before Astrid pushed the other three away from Lyra's bed and made them leave the girl alone.

Lyra grabbed her things and hurried out of the dorm and ran across the Common Room and straight into the Prefects' area. Zenon had instantly gone after her and sat down next to her.

"They've found Annabelle," she cried holding the unicorn close to her, "they said I'm dangerous and shouldn't be here. I locked the door after you came in," she said before wiping her eyes and then hearing the door being unlocked.

"Lyra, it's me," came Draco's soft voice before he walked in and over to his sister sitting down on the other side of her, "Astoria Greengrass told me what had happened and that Zenon had gone after you."

Lyra just snuggled into her brother as he locked the door so the three of them would be alone.

"Are you going out with her?" Lyra whispered.

"Gosh no Lyra. Father was on about promising me to her but nothing has been said yet," Draco said.

"Because I'm causing so many problems," Lyra sighed, "maybe I shouldn't be here Draco…" she whispered before Zenon quickly hid as he heard voices outside and then the door unlocked and Pansy walked in and froze.

"Who gave her permission to be here?" Pansy said before looking at Draco.

"I did owing to the problems she's having in her dorm. So I gave her permission to come in here whenever she needed to. Snape is aware as well whilst they figure out what to do," Draco said keeping Lyra tight and close to him. No way was Pansy going to hurt his sister.

"I heard she almost killed Maddie…" Pansy said.

"She didn't," Zenon said, "Maddie stole Lyra's book and all she did was try and get it back," he said as he came out from his hiding place before leaving the room.

Narcissa opened the window to Lucius' study so fast when she saw their son's owl outside.

"It's Eros with a message from Draco!" she said as she opened it before finding Lucius looking at the message over her shoulder, "oh no!" she gasped, "not again. Her magic is far too unstable."

"She's more powerful than she knows. We've not trained her as well as we should have. She has the power of an obsurial," Lucius sighed, "what else does he say?"

"That she's now being bullied by Maddie, Jasmine and Daisy and Astrid is trying to defend her and stay friends with the three," Narcissa said as she read the note before sighing, "what have we done to our little girl Lucius?"

For once the patriarch was stunned into silence. He had been confident that Lyra would settle down but it was over halfway through the term and things with Lyra hadn't settled down.

"I'm starting to wonder if you were right Cissa," Lucius sighed, "I mean with Lyra. The whole reason we kept her hidden was to avoid this. Bellatrix is out there somewhere as well…"

"She's safe from Bella but I'm really not sure if she's safe from anyone else," Narcissa sighed, "I'll send a message back to say keep us posted on what is going on and we are going to discuss what to do."

"Yes that sounds like a plan," Lucius said, "I'll get onto my contacts and find out if they've got any idea where Bellatrix is. They're coming home for Christmas." Narcissa just nodded before grabbing some parchment and one of her husband's quills and wrote back to her son and then completed a letter to her daughter.

Draco still held Lyra close and looked down and saw his sister had fallen asleep. He brushed his sister's hair out of her face and actually noticed how like their mother she looked.

"Astoria!" Draco called softly as he spotted the younger Greengrass sister walking by. She turned and looked at Draco and stood in the doorway.

"You called Draco?" she asked.

"Can you go and get my pillow and duvet from my dorm? I'd go but my sister's…" he started.

"It's OK. I can see how she's beginning to mean a lot to you," Astoria said to Draco before hurrying off to get the desired items and soon returned with them.

"Thank you Astoria. You can stay if you want," he said before wrapping himself and Lyra up. Astoria waved her wand and the door gently shut and locked before Draco cast engrogio on the duvet and offered some to the Greengrass witch.

"Draco…tell me everything…I mean Lyra…I want to help," Astoria said softly as she accepted the duvet. Draco looked at her before he nodded,

"After five years of heartbreak and pain of trying for another baby after I was born mother fell pregnant with Lyra. She'd had complications with me and that is why there's such a gap between Lyra and myself. Of course mother was forced to take it easy; bedrest from four months as everything was far worse than when she carried me. Father wanted another boy so they found out through a potion and it was a girl. Father started separating me from mother."

"Why did he do that?" Astoria asked looking down at Lyra asleep between them.

"Because mother was a failure in his eyes for not producing another male heir. Then Lyra was born; she was born early because mother suddenly fell unconscious when she hit the seven month mark. For a whole month mother just laid there fighting for herself and Lyra," Draco said, his eyes now on his younger sister.

"Do they know what caused it?"

"The complications I caused, well that's what they first told me, then I discovered that Lyra had laid on mother funny and it wasn't the best position after the complications with me," Draco said, "anyway mother decided to risk giving birth to Lyra when she was so weak and only eight months pregnant. She somehow knew it would save her and Lyra. Lyra was born against the odds; smaller than she should have been. Mother and father argued, and I guess that's when everything changed. Mother and father shared the same bed still but father put his attentions into raising me and left Lyra to mother."

"Then the Second Wizarding War happened…" Astoria said.

"Lyra was safely hidden away; she was only five. You can imagine the things she's witnessed at such an age. Aunt Bellatrix helped mother to keep her safe. I could defend myself at least," Draco said, "but Voldemort knew something was going on but he never found Lyra. I used to hate her because that's what father had taught me to do because Lyra wasn't a boy but look at her…She's my sister. OK she's annoying and causes a few explosions and needs a lot of watching but I love her now Astoria and when mother said she'd die for Lyra I can see what she means because I'd do the same now. Father hated, well still does in a way, her because he sees her as the reason we almost lost mother."

He paused and moved slightly so Lyra was more comfortable before wiping a tear from Astoria's eye.

"Sorry Draco," the witch said, "I had no idea about all of this."

"You're the first person I've opened up to. I'm not bothered what happens to me anymore. Anyone, including Pansy, messes with my baby sister and I can tell you now I will do what I have to. Now we're repairing the damage I can see mother's side of things and Lyra's innocent. She's just my amazing little sister," Draco said soothing Lyra as the youngest witch stirred. He kissed her head softly and watched her settle back down.

"You're just a friendly dragon aren't you?" Astoria smirked.

"Just learning a few life lessons, same as Lyra, just not as hard," Draco said before yawning softly and closing his eyes.

Astoria watched before wrapping an arm around Lyra; her's resting on Draco's that he had stretched over his sister,

"Your secret is safe with me dragon," she said softly before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Someone would have a shock in the morning to find Draco and Lyra Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass all curled up asleep on the floor over an enlarged duvet.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Happy Monday everyone. Glad to see you're still enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 25:**

Of course it had to be Pansy who had to find the Malfoy siblings and Astoria curled up under the blanket and the noises she made instantly woke up Draco and Astoria but Lyra remained firmly asleep snuggled into her brother. Draco had gently passed his sister to Astoria before rising up and walking over to Pansy.

"Don't you dare say anything that will harm my sister. She's suffering enough as it is with what those girls in her dorm are doing to her she doesn't need you as well," Draco warned.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Remember who you're talking to Draco," Pansy said before seeing Astoria hurrying Lyra back to her dorm so the girls wouldn't be able to say anything to her.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked as Astoria stood by the door to the dorm.

"Waiting for Lyra to get sorted. If you've got a problem with that then you can take it up with Draco," she replied before the four girls made their way out of the dorm and Astoria walked in more, "Lyra?"

Astoria instantly began to worry as she heard a snuffle and she pulled the curtains back and then wrapped her arms around the younger witch.

"Let's get you to go and see Zenon," she said. She had an understanding with the Malfoy siblings now. Of course she'd tell Daphne, her sister, but nobody else.

As soon as she saw him, Lyra ran to Zenon and threw her arms around him. The young wizard looked up at Astoria.

"I know everything," she just said before dropping Lyra's bag down and heading off to her sister and friends.

"How does she know…?" Zenon asked.

"Because Draco has told her everything," Lyra said, grabbing some waffles, pancakes, eggs and bacon, "Astoria told be on the way here. Draco told her after I fell asleep in the Prefects' area last night." Zenon's eyes widened,

"You two fell asleep in there?"

"Astoria too. Yes not ideal I know but it just happened and we have to deal with it," she said before beginning to eat.

She was halfway through her breakfast when Elara arrived and she instantly took off the package addressed to her and opened it and let her mother's freshly baked cookies hit her nose before pulling out a bottle of perfume and a letter. She sat and read the letter and smiled.

"Another bottle of perfume?" Zenon questioned.

"Narcissus, Daffodils…" Lyra said softly, "the flower she's named after," she said softly before relaxing as she smelt her mother's scent. It was Narcissa's signature fragrance and always comforted Lyra. Zenon smiled softly before he looked and saw Pansy watching them before she headed out of the Great Hall.

Lyra hurried back to her dorm to put the cookies away before hurrying to Defence Against the Dark Arts. She slipped into her seat next to Astrid and felt the perfume bottle safely inside her robes. She just wanted to be back where she belonged with Zenon but little did she realise that she'd see someone else that she missed dearly.

"Cissa!" Lucius called from his study before hearing the sounds of Narcissa's heels on the polished wooden floor before she appeared in his study and saw him reading a letter.

"Yes Lucius? Not another Ball for us to attend," Narcissa said.

"Actually an interesting owl from Pansy Parkinson. It appears that Draco has defied my orders and is letting our daughter mix with that boy," Lucius said before hearing his wife snort,

"So she's suddenly turned into our daughter?"

"Just get your cloak," Lucius said before grabbing some Floo Powder and throwing it into the fire and waiting for his wife before they stepped into the flames and Lucius said, "Hogwarts!"

Lyra and Zenon were in a Flying lesson and Draco in Charms when Snape went to get them all. He collected Draco first and then he and Draco went to collect Lyra and Zenon.

"Sorry Madam Hooch. I need to take Lyra Malfoy and Zenon Jacobs to the Headmaster's office," he said and Madam Hooch nodded and Lyra and Zenon joined Snape and Draco.

Snape said the password before telling the three to head up the moving staircase.

"Whatever happens it was my idea," Draco said, "promise me you two." The two nodded and Draco knocked on the door before being told to enter.

"Ah Draco, Lyra and Zenon. How lovely of you to join us," Dumbledore said before Lyra looked and gasped,

"Mother! Father!" she said before she was pulled over to her mother by her father. He was determined to keep Lyra and Zenon apart.

"Lucius don't be so rough. She's 11-years-old," Narcissa said checking her daughter's arm.

"Narcissa she has defied our orders and is seeing that boy," Lucius said.

"Father if you want to blame anyone it's me," Draco said, knowing his sister was safe with their mother. Lucius turned to look at his son; his eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean? Blame you? You hate her…" he quizzed.

"No father. She is my baby sister and I'm learning to love her and realise that she may not be the heir but she's precious and family," Draco said, "she was miserable and I made her happy by letting her see him. It's better than what she's dealing with with those so called dorm friends of hers."

Narcissa looked at her daughter,

"What is Draco on about sweetheart?" she asked before looking as Lucius walked over to Zenon and Narcissa wrapped an arm around Lyra as she watched.

"So Mr. Jacobs you are just as defiant as your mother was. She was always testing the Dark Lord and my sister-in-law," Lucius smirked, "it seems like it runs in the family. Despite the fact I told you to stay away from my daughter, sorry our daughter, you then proceeded to listen to our son who has also defied our orders and see Lyra anyway," he said before finding Lyra stood between her father and Zenon."

"He is my friend; my best friend and the only reason I'm still here," Lyra said, "he's the reason I haven't been begging to come home and be homeschooled like mother wanted."

"Get out of the way Lyra," Lucius said before seeing the defiant Black family streak that she'd inherited from her mother.

"No! You will not harm Silver!" she shouted, "you will not hurt my friend."

Lucius just got angry and then someone else stood in front of Lyra, Draco and Zenon.

"Narcissa out of the way now!" Lucius said.

"So you can hurt our children and the only person who has seen beyond our family name and befriended our daughter? At one time you believed she was our precious miracle baby; a flower to go with me…Lucius please don't make our light go out…please…" She had her wand ready to defend her children if she had to. A mother's love was stronger than anything that Lucius could conjure.

"Fine I won't do anything. Lyra, Draco and Narcissa out of the way," Lucius said and Narcissa put her wand back before moving her children out of the way and watching, an arm around each other her children.

"So young man what do you have to say for yourself?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing. Other than I'd do it again and again if I had to. I remember seeing your daughter on the train, a scared and closed up 11-year-old, barely able to understand the world around her and I went in and spoke to her," Zenon said, knowing he was fighting for a future with Lyra, "and slowly she began to trust me and began to open up to me and told me everything about what she'd heard. I haven't told a soul. But, as Mrs. Malfoy has said, I am the only person who has seen passed the Malfoy name and been able to make that connection with your daughter. I have also stood up for her on numerous occasions as her dorm members have decided to make her a target for whatever reason. I'd go to Azkaban if it meant I'd get your approval Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa gasped as she heard Zenon say he'd go to Azkaban for Lyra. She waited to hear what Lucius would say but he was stunned into silence. His eyes looked from Zenon to his wife and then to his daughter and back to his wife and Narcissa nodded.

"Well the fact that you would go to Azkaban for my daughter says a lot Mr. Jacobs," Lucius said, "I wanted my daughter kept away from the likes of you but I can see that you will defy me and see her anyway. One word reaches me that she is being sucked into that world and I will take her from this school and you will never see her again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Zenon said before feeling Lyra's arms around him and she actually cried.

"Draco take your sister and Mr. Jacobs back to the dungeons please," Dumbledore said and Narcissa said goodbye to her children before they went.

"Lucius you need to treat her better. Narcissa's right. She is a flower and one day the future of our world will be in the hands of your daughter. We lose her and everything is lost," Dumbledore said.

"There is no way she's going to do what path is laid out for her," Lucius said, "she will do her schooling and then we shall see about that. Right now I have to become her father and protect her. If Draco can learn to love then so can I," he said turning to his wife, "I will try. I promise Cissa," he said before simply leading his wife over to the fire before they disappeared in a sea of emerald green flames; Narcissa hoping Lucius was serious because he had a lot of making up to do with their daughter, a serious amount of damage to undo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey everyone! So a crazy couple of months are about to start at work but the holiday season will be over soon after that. I'm hoping to post my new HP fic soon so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for the continued support!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 26:**

Narcissa had waited a week for things to calm down before she had received a worrying owl from Astoria Greengrass. The reason Astoria had taken the time to write to Narcissa was because she was able to provide more of an insight into Lyra's dorm life and had begun to keep an eye on the Malfoy daughter.

Narcissa was sat reading the letter for the 50th time and sighed

 _Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _You may have heard of me through Lyra, Draco or not at all. My name is Astoria Greengrass and I am a Forth Year Slytherin. My sister Daphne is in Draco's Year and also a Slytherin._

 _The reason I am writing to you is because whilst Lyra is settling down outside the dungeons inside the dungeons it's a different story. I'm not sure how much you have heard from Draco and Lyra but Lyra's dorm is trouble and she hates being in there. Maddie, Jasmine and Daisy are constantly teasing her and calling her names. Astrid is fighting for Lyra one minute and then siding with the other girls. Pansy has backed off Lyra but she spends most of her time out of the Common Room and if she has to then she's either with me and my sister or in the Prefects' area._

 _I don't even know if I should be writing this at all as I know you want Lyra to learn to stand on her own two feet but I thought you needed to be made aware of what Lyra's coping with._

 _I will keep you posted,_

 _Astoria Greengrass_

Of course Narcissa had no idea. Neither Lyra or Draco had told their mother about anything and she was wondering what to do. She was debating on whether to go to Hogwarts or not. She thought she could seek out Astoria and speak to her during the lunch on Friday and then seek out Lyra as she had Friday afternoons off.

She knew that she and Lucius had agreed on taking a back seat and letting Lyra and Draco get on with things but the fact that neither of her children had told her what was going on worried her. Were Draco and Lyra hoping to sort out the problem themselves or were they trying to protect their parents? Narcissa thought she understood her children but she didn't really understand why they'd keep something like this from her.

She waited until Lucius had left on the Friday before summoning her personal House Elf Daisy.

"Mistress called?" Daisy squeaked.

"I'm heading to Hogwarts. I should be back in time for dinner if not make some excuse to Master," Narcissa instructed her Elf, "and make sure Lilly keeps on top of Lyra's room please." The House Elf nodded and bowed before snapping her fingers and disappearing. She then headed into her study and had already agreed with Dumbledore to use the Floo Network to get into Hogwarts and Astoria was sat in Dumbledore's office and the Headmaster headed to his personal library leaving the Malfoy Matriarch alone with the youngest Greengrass girl.

"Thank you for your owl Astoria. I was surprised to receive it but also I haven't heard anything about this from Draco or Lyra," Narcissa said.

"I wasn't sure if I'd done the right thing sending the owl but I thought that if you knew already then you would have been here already," Astoria said, "I've been helping Draco with Lyra over the past week, sort of a big sister role. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't because Draco isn't allowed into the dorms so that helps knowing someone is watching her. Your sister watches her too?" Narcissa quizzed.

"Yes Daphne's in Draco's Year as I said in the owl and she watches her as well," Astoria said. Narcissa took the young witch's hand in her own,

"Thank you for everything you're doing with Lyra," she said before hearing a squeal. Lyra had arrived. Astoria smiled and said bye to Narcissa before briefly speaking to Lyra before heading off.

"I've got permission to take you for a Butterbeer," Narcissa said.

"How? Can't I have a Firewhiskey?" Lyra smirked.

"Lyra! There is no way you are having Firewhiskey, but I may let you have a sip of mine," Narcissa smirked back.

It wasn't long before the Malfoy mother and daughter had been to Honeydukes and got Lyra some chocolate, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Beans before they headed to the Three Broomsticks where the two sat in their usual corner seat and Narcissa let Lyra have a sip of Firewhiskey when nobody was looking and smirked at her daughter's face before they settled into silence.

"Mother what were you doing talking to Astoria?" Lyra finally asked and Narcissa simply produced the letter and let Lyra read it before the young witch's eyes widened.

"Who's idea was it not to tell me?" Narcissa asked.

"We kind of agreed together hoping the problem would sort itself out," Lyra said, "I thought it would all calm down. I just have to live with it."

"Yes you do Lyra but if nobody is aware of the problem then nothing can be done," Narcissa said, "I will be speaking to Severus when I take you back to the Castle


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone! Happy September and we've finally reached my birthday month and my next trip down south. That's not until the end of the month though. Big thanks to everyone still reading this and to Lucky for the review.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 27:**

Lucius watched as his wife and son were deep in a conversation before he turned to his daughter.

"Would you like to go to Tomes and Scrolls and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop?" he questioned, "I know they have those books on fairies and unicorns you wanted. Your mother has already done Honeydukes with you and Draco said your quill is looking a bit worse for wear."

"How did you know I love fairies and unicorns?" Lyra asked.

"Your mother took the greatest pleasure in telling our dinner guests last night. Well do you want to go?"

"Yes please father," Lyra said, her eyes lighting up and soon the father and daughter were out in Hogsmeade High Street.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Lyra and led her to the bookshop where someone instantly hurried over to meet them and Lyra slightly hid behind her father.

"Do you mind? You are scaring my 11-year-old daughter," Lucius said instantly.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. I'm Helen. How can I help?" Helen said.

"We've come to collect some books that I asked to be delivered here. I received the owl to say they'd arrived," Lucius explained before watching as Lyra went off to look at the books. Lyra's love of books had come from her mother and being hidden in the shadows all the time.

He walked over to Lyra and looked,

"If you want any other books that aren't in the Hogwarts Library then pick it up."

"Father are you just trying to make me love you?" Lyra asked as she picked a book. Lucius instantly sighed knowing that Lyra was bound to ask at some point,

"I am simply trying to get to know my daughter," he said, "because your mother and the Headmaster are right. I barely know you Lyra. Now what is that book about?"

"It's about a witch who gets lost and is mistaken for a princess and ends up living at the castle before she manages to find the real princess," Lyra said, "Astoria told me about it. Can I get it please father?"

"Of course you can Lyra Star," Lucius said before passing the book to Helen who added it to the book pile with the two books Lucius had already ordered. He looked at the shelf and pulled one down, "maybe you could share this one with your mother," he said passing Lyra the book for her to have a look at.

"Oh Merlin!" Narcissa said, "where's Lyra?"

"Calm down mother. Father's not here either," Draco observed, "I think he may have taken her somewhere." Narcissa looked at her son before getting her wand and saying some words and a map of Hogsmeade with dots for Lucius and Lyra in the bookshop.

"Why would Lucius take…? Oh yes. He read your last letter and ordered a couple of books for her that you'd have been collecting tomorrow. He's probably going to take her to Scrivenshaft's next."

"You mean he actually paid attention to what I said about Lyra?" Draco asked surprised.

"Your father has been paying extra attention during the dinners," Narcissa said, "especially when I've been asked about Lyra. Seems like he may actually be realising that he needs to learn about his daughter because our family needs to be united."

"If I can make the effort so can he," Draco said, "OK I have Daphne helping there but I'm not sure if Astoria is. I mean she wrote you the letter so she must be without me knowing. I broke up with Pansy because she wasn't treating my sister properly."

"I think Astoria would be a good match for you," Narcissa admitted, "she cares and accepts Lyra and is looking out for her enough to send me an owl expressing her concerns."

"I do not want Lyra dictating my life but they have to accept Lyra and understand that she's my sister and I will always want to protect her," Draco said, "why not Daphne?"

"You have come so far in such a short amount of time with Lyra my dragon and I'm proud of you. Daphne is exactly your age and that could cause conflict which is why I think Astoria would be better for you." Draco nodded before looking at the dots of his father and sister.

Lyra had sat down and read some of the book before looking up and nodding,

"I can read this with mother when I get home…when she's not busy with planning the Ball…" she said biting her lip.

"We'll be with you every step of the way Lyra," Lucius said knowing his daughter was worried about her Ball debut before going to pay for the books and soon he and Lyra were heading to Scrivenshaft's.

Lyra looked at her father,

"How many can I choose father?" she asked nervously.

"Well your ink needs replenishing and you need more notebooks so say three notebooks and three quills and two inkpots," Lucius said, knowing that Pansy had almost destroyed everything. Lyra nodded before going over to the notebooks and she soon had a unicorn themed one, a fairy themed one and a green and silver hearts one before she went and looked at the quills.

She sighed and looked at her father, who had a letter writing set in his hands and was pointing at stuff. She caught bits of the conversation but then turned back to the quills.

"How about this peacock one for class?" Lucius said, "so you have home with you. I know you miss it dearly Lyra."

"That sounds a good idea father," Lyra said before looking again and picked out a unicorn themed quill that changed colours depending on who was using it.

As she was looking at the quills for her final choice Lucius left her side and signalled for Narcissa and Draco to be quiet before returning to Lyra.

"What would you like your last one to be?" Lucius asked.

"Something to remind me of mother," Lyra said, "but I don't know what one…"

"What about this one?" Lucius said pulling down a silver Eagle quill with red hearts, "the red is just the right shade of lipstick that your mother wears and it goes with that silver and green notebook."

"Yes father that looks perfect," Lyra said and Lucius looked into his daughter's eyes and saw her eyes twinkling that Narcissa said she'd always seen when Lyra was truly happy.

"Come with me," Lucius said as they went over to pay. He looked at the shopkeeper, "I want all three quills wrapped in the best boxes you have and the notebooks in the finest tissue paper you have," he said before he pulled the letter writing set towards them and heard Lyra gasp.

"Is that mine?"

"Yes my little Star. This is your own personalised Malfoy writing set. Draco has one and you know your mother and I have one each. You're at Hogwarts now so it was time you got your own," Lucius said making sure his instructions were being followed before feeling Lyra's arms around his waist, "your mother's here," he said before Lyra looked and hurried over to her mother.

"Draco get anything you need and I'll add it to Lyra's. Most of her stuff was damaged by Pansy," Lucius told his soon and soon there was a bag with Lyra's stuff in and a bag with Draco's. Lyra also had her books from Tomes and Scrolls.

"How much have you spent?" Narcissa asked Lucius as they headed back to the Three Broomsticks; Draco and Lyra walking a little in front of them.

"About 700 galleons on them both but mainly Lyra," Lucius said causally.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed.

"700 Galleons is nothing when I saw the stars in her eyes for the first time ever," Lucius said.

"You saw her eyes…?"

"Yes I did Cissa. I saw the stars and I felt something I've never felt with her," Lucius said looking at his wife.

"And what is that Lucius?"

"Love for my daughter and emotional that she loves me, despite everything. I will do everything I can with her. I feel like I'm going to cry because I'm so happy we got that time together," Lucius said, "now I know how you feel."

"And that will only get stronger as you make those connections with her," Narcissa said before walking inside the Three Broomsticks to find their children, a smile gracing her lips. Finally things were beginning to look up where the family relationships were concerned.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone. Penultimate updates before my birthday and I have planned the first Lydia** **Chronicles** **book (aka Secrets) until the end. Hope you're still enjoying this and thanks for reading still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 28:**

The first time that Draco had any idea that Astoria was involved with watching over Lyra was when he walked into the Common Room after a Prefects' meeting and saw the two hunched over the princess book that Lucius had brought the previous weekend. He looked and saw Zenon taking to a dormmate; not far from Lyra before he watched Astoria and his mother's words suddenly came to the front of his mind. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Lyra laugh as she pointed out something.

"Look at her glued to that Greengrass girl," Pansy laughed before Draco looked at her.

"That's my sister and her friend you're insulting. That's part of the reason I broke up with you because you cannot treat my sister with respect," Draco glared at Pansy before he walked over to Astoria and his sister; just as Daphne arrived and joined them. Zenon and James also joined them in front of the fireplace.

"I cannot wait to read it now I have it," Lyra was saying, "you said about this book a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks?" Draco questioned looking at Astoria.

"Yes Malfoy," Astoria smirked, "I started keeping an eye on her after we fell asleep with her in the Prefects' area. Astrid came to get me a couple of times when she had nightmares about the things she'd heard at the Manor." She stopped as Draco's eyes widened, "Daph, keep an eye on her a minute," she said before dragging Draco away and to a quiet area of the Common Room.

"What do you mean about what she heard?" Draco asked instantly.

"And what she saw… You full well know what she heard Draco because you heard it yourself. You were a Third Year when he moved in. She hid in the shadows…saw that woman get tortured and murdered," Astoria said, "she saw the Death Eaters walking by her room. Bellatrix tortured someone because they strayed to close to her bedroom door. She's just as tormented by it all as you were but, because she grew up in the shadows, nobody bothered to check on her. A couple of days I've woken up with her in my arms because it was the only way she'd go to sleep."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Draco sighed.

"Probably because of the way you were with her. You've only just become the protective big brother," Astoria pointed out, "you need to talk to her. Look I didn't mean to get involved, it just happened."

"I'm not mad Astoria. I'm glad she's got someone like you to look up to and go to. There's things that she cannot talk to me about and I can't get into her dorm. I need to talk to her. Mother will need to know."

"I'll come with you," Astoria said before the two headed over to the group.

"Lyra can we please borrow you?" Draco said seriously and Lyra picked up her book and followed her brother and Astoria to the Prefects' area before sitting down as Astoria closed the door.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Astoria and I have just been talking and she said some stuff that I didn't know about. Please don't be mad at Tori," Draco said.

"I had to tell him Lyra. I'm sorry," Astoria said waiting for Lyra to react but she didn't and Draco crouched down and held her hands.

"You need to tell me everything Lyra Star because the only way that we can help you is by you telling us what you know," he said softly before summoning some hot chocolate and they sat down and Lyra began to say what she had seen and she tried to keep her voice level as she told Draco everything but she had to stop for a few minutes.

Draco, himself, had put the quill down that he held in his hand as he had been writing everything down so he could just send the letter straight to his mother. He watched as Astoria sat with an arm around Lyra and suddenly something began to stir inside him.

"Are you ready to carry on Lyra?" Astoria asked softly and Lyra nodded as Draco picked up the quill and carried on writing and it wasn't too much longer before Draco was heading off to send the letter to his parents after telling Astoria that he'd meet her, Daphne, Zenon, Lyra and James in the Great Hall for a late dinner.

The group, still minus Draco, were sat in the Great Hall and were surprised to see the amount of students who were also having a late dinner. Lyra was talking to Zenon and actually a little more lively than she normally was as she ate.

Draco slipped into a seat between Astoria and his sister and turned to Astoria.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for everything that you're doing with Lyra. She only has me," Draco said, "and there are certain things that she just cannot talk to me about…girl things…"

"Draco…your sister is troubled at times but otherwise she's an absolute delight. Polite and gentle, caring and one day I can see her being just like your mother when she's older," Astoria said as she ate, "I know it's not easy but you are seriously doing OK with her."

"Am I though?" Draco asked sighing as he ate, "I just cannot solve the whole deal with Astrid. One minute she's defending Lyra and the next she's siding with those girls."

"Just ask Daph if you don't believe me," Astoria said, "you need to sit and talk to them, well Astrid because she can't mess with Lyra's head like that."

"So mother said she's going to send me cookies every other day and Draco and I have decided that we'll save them all for Fridays and then you two and Daphne and Astoria and me and Draco can have a little party in the Common Room just us," Lyra said to Zenon and James, "it will be cool. Daphne, Draco and Astoria will stuff from Hogsmeade for the Saturday. You don't have to come."

Lyra turned and looked before she saw Draco looking at her before Pansy walked up to them and smirked before she went to say something but no words came out.

Everyone watched as Lyra stood up and looked at Pansy.

"That's what you get for insulting my brother," she said before ending the spell and quickly had to shield herself before Pansy shot a spell at Lyra.

Usually Lyra buckled in an instant but she was beginning to find some confidence in herself and actually managed to hold her own until Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived and Snape instantly went to his goddaughter and took her wand from her hand.

"Pansy started it," Daphne instantly said.

"That Malfoy girl cast a non-verbal silencing charm on me," Pansy said.

"Right as Pansy went to say something nasty about me," Draco said, "she was just defending me."

"Right then. Malfoys and Pansy, my office now," Snape said before Draco just grabbed his sister's wand and passed it back to her before leading her to their godfather's office, knowing that they were all in trouble this time.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey everyone! Last round of updates before my birthday on Sunday. Big thanks to everyone still following and reading. Means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 29:**

Snape sighed as he watched the three students in front of him. Two were his godchildren and the other one appeared to have a problem with his goddaughter.

"Right. One at a time tell me what happened exactly. Pansy you first," Snape said after a few moments of silence.

"Well I was just approaching the Slytherin Table when Miss Brat over here decided to cast a silencing spell on me before I could say anything to anyone," Pansy said, "I did have a slight smirk on my face though."

"Lyra your turn," Snape said.

"I was at the Slytherin Table with Draco, Tori, Daph, Silver and James when Pansy walked over and had a smirk on her face," Lyra said, "whenever she speaks to me lately it's always been to insult me or say something rude so I just decided to use a silencing spell so she could say it and not upset anyone. Then Pansy shot the spell at me and I had to shield myself or the spell would have hit me. I never shot a spell directly at her. I was just trying to disarm her so I wouldn't get hurt."

"And finally Draco," Snape simply said.

"Well we were all at the table eating and Pansy came over with a smirk on her face now either Lyra knew something or she knew Pansy was going to say something because the next minute I know Pansy is silent and Lyra's saying that Pansy deserved that because she went to say something bad about me…" Draco said, "then Lyra was forced to defend herself as Pansy shot a spell at her but Lyra didn't do anything other than try and defend herself."

Snape looked at the three and little did they that their Head of House had been inside their heads and could see that Pansy had indeed been about to say something about Draco and then Lyra.

"Right Miss Parkinson you will have a week's worth of detentions. Draco and Pansy can go. Lyra remain."

Draco looked confused before heading out with Pansy and then waiting outside.

"You're a Legillimens Lyra," Snape said, "I shall be writing to your mother and we'll get you the help you need to control it." Lyra nodded before heading out to Draco and heading off with her older brother.

It was a couple of days later and Lyra and Zenon were sat eating breakfast.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Zenon asked.

"They probably think it's weird that we are friends again after my father trying to split us up like that," Lyra said, "or there's something amusing in the paper."

"Could be something to do with the infamous Malfoy Family Ball. I hear it's the first one a certain Miss Lyra Malfoy will be attending," Zenon said, "that alone will draw attention."

"It's my debutante ball and I have to have a partner. Father is close to agreeing it to be you but he's on about having me walk down with Draco and Tori and Daph and you're already down the bottom of the stairs."

"Does he not trust me or something?" Zenon asked.

"I think he just wants things kept quiet but I'd rather have you by my side walking down those stairs," Lyra said before Elara arrived and Lyra fussed over the owl whilst Zenon got the box from the owl, "oh cupcakes and cookies. Severus has written to her obviously…" she said before looking around and putting her hands over her ears as everyone's thoughts began to hit her all at once, "Zenon! Make it stop!" she cried out before crying out more.

"Elara find Draco!" Zenon said to the owl who instantly flew off to find the older Malfoy sibling whilst Zenon tried to calm Lyra down but he didn't know how to.

Zenon tried for quite a few moments before Elara flew back in followed by Draco. Zenon instantly rose from the seat and let Draco sit down.

"Lyra look at me," he said, "look at me and focus on me." Lyra looked up at Draco and began to focus on him and eventually everyone's thoughts left her head.

"Draco…" Lyra said, "I couldn't stop them."

"What happened to her?" Zenon asked.

"My dear sister was born with the skill of a Legillimens but it's only just starting to wake up inside her now because she's at Hogwarts and around so many people. Mother taught me so I can control mine but Severus will have to teach Lyra and fast," Draco told Zenon, "otherwise this could happen at any time. Had she finished eating breakfast?"

"Not quite. The box and letter from your mother arrived as we were halfway through breakfast," Zenon said.

"Well you two finish your breakfast and I'll sit here just in case," Draco said before grabbing some breakfast himself and keeping an eye on his sister before replying to Narcissa explaining what had happened and sent Elara on her way, knowing that Narcissa would instantly worry and possibly threaten to come to Hogwarts but Severus was there and he'd start to train Lyra.

Draco couldn't help but notice the whispers that were going on and the looks that Lyra and Zenon were getting so he made a mental note to get hold of a copy and look at it later.

"So what lessons have you got today?" Draco asked.

"Double Potions, Flying, Charms, History of Magic and then it's Friday so we're free this afternoon," Lyra said, "and I can't wait to go and sit outside and do some homework, there or the library. Why are people whispering?"

"I don't know Lyra but I'll find out and tell you later. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast or else you'll be late for Potions," Draco said. He watched as Lyra ate her food slowly, "if your head continues to hurt speak to Severus and he can give you a pain reducing potion. He's allowed to." Lyra nodded and carried on eating her breakfast and eventually finished it.

"Draco what's a Legillimens?" Zenon asked as they walked to Potions.

"A Legillimens is someone who can read peoples' minds, especially their thoughts. The only problem with that is they are exposed to anyone else reading their own thoughts," Draco explained, "Severus will teach Lyra how to control her powers and then block any attempts that anyone will make to read her mind. It's a useful thing to learn, especially when in a duelling situation. It's hard to master though."

"Thank you for explaining," Zenon said as they arrived outside Snape's classroom and Lyra went inside. Draco grabbed Zenon's arm, "any problems send this," he said pushing something into Zenon's hand, "just say my name and it will find me. Don't tell her please." Zenon nodded and headed inside and Draco headed off to try and figure out what was going on with all the whispering directed at his sister.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey all! First updates the day after my birthday. Hope you enjoy. Big thanks to everyone still reading this, means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 30:**

Draco's patience had finally snapped and he grabbed Pansy's copy of the Daily Prophet at lunch and the colour instantly drained from his face. His deranged aunt; his mother's oldest sister, had escaped from Azkaban.

"Where's Lyra?" he instantly asked Daphne.

"Down there with Zenon…Draco…?" Daphne replied, "what's going on?"

"I need to owl mother and father. Please watch Lyra. I'll explain to you and Tori soon. Don't let her see the Daily Prophet," he said before grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the Great Hall right as Astoria walked in and headed over to her sister.

"Draco was in a hurry…" Astoria said and Daphne just pointed to the abandoned Daily Prophet that laid on the table. The younger Greengrass saw it and walked down to Lyra and sat down beside her and was surprised when the younger witch rested her head on her shoulder.

"Have you actually managed to eat yet Lyra?" Astoria asked.

"She hasn't and I need to talk to Snape about something," Zenon sighed.

"Go on. I've got her, tell Daphne on your way there. She's at the top of the Table," Astoria said before she got a few little things and put them on Lyra's plate before Daphne came and sat down in the seat Zenon has previously occupied.

Lucius was in his study when Narcissa burst in,

"She's escaped! Bella's only gone and escaped from Azkaban! It's all over the front page of the Prophet!"

"Calm down Flower. There is no way…" he said before spotting firstly the look on his wife's face and then the headline on his as yet unread Daily Prophet. The colour instantly drained from his face, "we need to pull Lyra out of Hogwarts and bring her home."

"And leave her exposed? She's safer at Hogwarts where she can blend in and there are world class duellists there. Here there'd only be you and me here to protect her," Narcissa sighed, sitting down in a chair and running a hand through her hair, "and when you're at the Ministry it would just be me."

"And you were the one wanting to pull her out Narcissa," Lucius said.

"Who has the power to destroy Bellatrix when she's 13?" Narcissa asked.

"Lyra."

"Who has the fate of our world in her hands?"

"Lyra."

"Who is the one who needs training to kill Bellatrix before she can raise another army?"

"Our miracle Lyra…she was conceived to wipe out your sister… I never realised until now," Lucius said as he sat down and sighed, "she has no idea what power she holds and yet in two years time she could be facing her aunt in a battle she has no clue about."

"I want her home just as much as you but she'll be more of a target here and Bella will expect us to bring her home. You need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Draco and the Greengrass sisters along with Severus and Dumbledore without Lyra knowing. I will have to explain everything to her at Christmas. Let her have a few more weeks not knowing," Narcissa sighed, "and Severus will have to train her as well as her Legillimency. We should have been honest with her. Bella had those chances to give her to the Dark Lord; yet he chose not to."

"Because she didn't know. I received an owl from that blood traitor sister of yours and Bella only found out when she was chucked in Azkaban. Whilst I don't approve of Andromeda or her daughter your niece would be able to blend in at Hogwarts," Lucius said, "my main concern is our daughter's safety. Write to her whilst I go and see them at Hogwarts," he said before turning the flames green and soon disappeared.

"Father. What are you doing here? Professors," Draco asked as he walked into the Headmaster's office and saw his father talking with his Head of House and the Headmaster, "is this about Bellatrix?"

"Sit down Draco, Daphne and Astoria," Lucius sighed, "I need to talk to you all but you must promise not to tell Lyra."

"Father what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Lyra is in danger. Your mother and I fear Bellatrix has escaped to come after your sister," Lucius said.

"But why? Lyra's just normal…" Astoria said.

"She's not. We've only just figured it out but Lyra is a miracle baby who was conceived and has powers that she doesn't know. Once she turns 13 she will have the power to kill Bellatrix. She has no idea yet," Lucius said, "we've kept it from Lyra but she's going to have to know now…well at Christmas. Your mother is going to sit her down and tell her everything."

"Is that why her magic can explode? Bellatrix could have killed her when she was at the Manor or even when she was born…" Daphne said.

"Yes that's why she has problems controlling her magic and Bellatrix only found out about Lyra being able to destroy her when she was incarcerated," Lucius said, "but you cannot tell Lyra any of this. Your mother wants Lyra to enjoy the next few weeks in bliss without her truly knowing why she was born. Narcissa is worried about what it will do to her."

"Mr. Malfoy I've been getting to know your daughter over the past few weeks and this will crush her," Astoria said, "she's only just beginning to settle down and news like this could set her back. I know she needs to know but I want to be with Mrs. Malfoy when she tells her," she said.

"Which sister are you?" Lucius asked.

"Astoria, the younger sister sir," Astoria said.

"Yes Narcissa has mentioned you Miss Greengrass. Our deepest thanks for watching over our daughter and acting like a big sister to her. I'm glad she has you."

"I'll continue to look out for her sir," Astoria said.

"Thank you. You three can go and not a word to Lyra. Narcissa must be the one to tell her," Lucius said before the three nodded and headed out of the office.

Draco was silent and the sisters realised Draco had no idea about Lyra.

"You knew she was special…" Daphne said.

"Just not special like that. It took mother years to conceive her," Draco sighed, "but now it appears Lyra was conceived for a reason and now Lyra has this ahead of her."

"We have to tell her Draco," Astoria said, "we owe it to her."

"Father does not want us to tell Lyra. It could set her magic off," Draco said, "we have to keep this a secret no matter what," he said before walking off leaving the sisters confused about what to do about what they'd just learnt.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone! Happy October! I'm back north now and ready to power through the next few weeks. Hope you had a great September and have a lovely October. Big thanks to 10868letsgo for the review and everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 31:**

Draco was deeply affected now he knew the truth about his sister and he watched as Lyra walked around the Castle with Zenon. Finally his sister was settling down and he was able to relax and enjoy himself more. The one thing he was finding hard though was the whispers of Bellatrix everywhere he went. He was hoping Lyra wouldn't know who Bellatrix was but then again their aunt had been at the Manor but he couldn't remember Bellatrix's name being spoken around his sister.

He had kept up the daily contact with his mother and was in agreement that Tonks should be at the Castle. He had met the Auror briefly but Lyra had no idea about her cousin so it wouldn't be a problem having Tonks at the school. The only ones who would know would be the professors, Draco and the Greengrass Sisters.

"I can't wait for the Malfoy Christmas Ball," Lyra was telling Zenon just within Draco's earshot at breakfast, "mother's getting me a silver dress to match hers and it's going to have a green band. Oh and a green headband! It's my Ball debut and mother says you can be my partner."

"She has no idea," Draco sighed, "she's so excited about the Ball but has no idea about what she's going to have to do or who she is. I never thought I'd say this but she's my baby sister and I'd give anything to take her place."

"You're forbidden to tell her but Daphne and I never agreed," Astoria said, a glint in her eye, "maybe I could just let it slip that Bellatrix is looking for her but don't say the reason."

"She needs to know something, maybe that Bellatrix is looking for me and her. It's the truth, it's not the whole truth so technically we aren't breaking any promises," Draco said before sighing as he watched Lyra and Zenon.

Narcissa was sat in her study when Daisy arrived.

"Mistress Narcissa I bring Mrs. Tonks and her daughter," the House Elf squeaked.

"You may show them in and then bring us tea," Narcissa replied and then Elf nodded and showed Andromeda and Tonks inside before heading off to get the tea.

"So you decide to get back in touch when you want something," Andromeda said as she sat down.

"Lyra has all of our lives in her hand. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have known Bella knew," Narcissa said, "I think you for that. This wasn't my idea…it was Lucius's"

There was a pause before the door opened and Daisy brought tea and cakes in before bowing and leaving.

"Do you have a picture of Draco and Lyra?" Tonks asked, "if I'm going to be at the Castle then I need to know. I can't imagine Draco's changed but I only learnt about Lyra through your letter."

"Yes Lyra was kept a secret for the very reason you now know about," Narcissa said as she went to get a photo off her desk. She returned to her seat and passed it over before poring the tea.

"Draco looks like Lucius and Lyra…she's your double Cissa…" Andromeda said as she looked at the photo, "I'm guessing they don't really get along."

"They do now, well they're working on it. He's the devoted and learning big brother. Astoria Greengrass and her sister help," Narcissa said showing Tonks a picture of the Greengrass girls, "and this is Zenon Jacobs, Lyra's, best and only, friend," she said passing over another picture.

Andromeda sipped her tea and looked at her younger sister,

"So this was Lucius's idea…? I thought he was against me like mother was…"

"He'll stop at nothing to protect Draco and Lyra and if that means having to look past certain things then he will. As for me my main concern and worry has, and always will be, my little Lyra Star. If I have to rebuild bridges then I will to see my daughter safe. That is one thing we can both agree on Andy."

"When would you like me to go?" Tonks asked.

"Tomorrow. I know it's soon but I can't bare the thought of Lyra being there without someone tailing her," Narcissa said before feeling some hands on hers.

"I'll be under my cloak. I know Draco and the Greengrass Sisters know I'll be there but Lyra will not find me," Tonks said, "she is my cousin after all."

"Thank you and you two will slowly get to know me better, although I will come to you until Lucius accepts this idea," Narcissa said before the tea was drank and the cakes were ate.

Astoria decided she'd speak to Lyra over lunch with Draco as Zenon agreed to get kept back from Potions. He could easily blow up his cauldron. Snape would never keep his goddaughter behind.

"There you are," Astoria said as Lyra walked out of the Potions classroom, "you're having lunch with myself and Draco in the Prefects' area of the Common Room." Lyra just nodded before walking with Astoria and soon was inside with Draco.

"Now sit down and eat," Draco smiled before Lyra sat down and ate.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked after a few minutes.

"We need to tell you something," Astoria said, "have you heard about the Azkaban breakout and someone called Bellatrix?"

"Yes I've heard about that name but what's it got to do with me?" Lyra asked.

"Well your mother is the youngest of three and they were known as the Black Sisters. Bellatrix was the oldest, Andromeda was the middle sister and then your mother. Draco said you know you have two aunts but never learnt their names," Astoria said, "well Bellatrix escaped Azkaban and she's looking for you and Draco…"

"Why? What have we done? I don't understand," Lyra said before Astoria went and sat by the younger witch. Draco realised they hadn't discussed this next part.

"Your aunt thinks that it was your mother and father who gave the key evidence that sent her to Azkaban in the first place but it wasn't Lyra," Astoria said. Lying was coming so naturally to the 13-year-old witch, "but, because Bellatrix believes that, she wants to get to you and Draco as that would be the best way to hurt your parents."

"But mother and father didn't say anything?" Lyra quizzed.

"No they didn't," Draco said, "it was someone else but Bellatrix thinks it was mother and father. We don't know who it was though."

"But she thinks it was mother and father so she's looking for us?" Lyra asked and Draco nodded,

"Yes but we are safe here; behind the protection charms and the professors are already aware but mother and father have said we can finally tell you."

"Can I tell Silver?" Lyra asked.

"Yes you may but no one else. Clear Lyra?" Draco said.

"Crystal clear Draco," Lyra said before she carried on eating. Draco looked at Astoria and mouthed a thank you before the two ate again. Draco was beginning to see how pretty Astoria was as he watched her eating and talking with remarkable little sister. The great Draco Malfoy didn't fall in love but Astoria's connection with Lyra was changing everything.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Happy Monday peeps! I'm on time today with these updates and hope you like it. Big thanks to everyone still reading this and hope you stick with me until the end.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 32:**

Tonks was now at the Castle and only Draco, Astoria and Daphne knew that the Auror was in the Castle. She was under a cloak and when she wasn't she blended in as a young teaching assistant so it was all well.

Lyra was nervous and quieter than usual, now knowing that Bellatrix was after her and Draco. She wasn't really up for talking so Zenon just kept talking to her about random things.

"So will you still be able to go to Hogsmeade? I heard from Snape you can but you have to have a professor go with you," he was saying, "of course you'll be going with Astoria and Daphne so there'll be safety in numbers."

Back at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa had just received a letter from Tonks.

"Lucius…Lyra knows Bella is after her!" she said before finding her arm being roughly pulled as he apparated them straight to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's office, "Lucius you're hurting me!" she said before he let go.

"Sorry. I just got angry," Lucius said before ordering that his children, Zenon and the Greengrass sisters were brought to the office.

It took a while to round them all up but eventually the five made their way into the office. Lyra looked up and saw her father's face and she whimpered slightly in fear before she sat down in a chair.

"It's not your fault," Astoria said softly.

"Then who's fault is it?" Lucius asked, "because Draco you were under strict orders not to tell Lyra anything."

"I didn't say a thing. Tori did. It was her idea to tell Lyra that Bellatrix was after us," Draco said.

"Bellatrix isn't…" Lucius said before falling quiet as he felt Narcissa's hand on his arm.

"Lyra Star what do you know?" Narcissa asked her daughter before Lucius was able to speak again.

"That Bellatrix is after me and Draco because she thinks that you and father were the ones who gave evidence that sent her to Azkaban," Lyra said, "and she loves mother still but wants to hurt you both so she wants to get me and Draco because the best way to hurt you two is by snatching me and Draco."

Eventually Lyra's words processed with Lucius and Narcissa and they realised that Astoria had told half the truth without telling Lyra the whole truth.

"Yes that's correct Lyra," Lucius said before Dumbledore waved his wand and more chairs appeared and the Headmaster said something about a book and hurried towards the back of his office. Lucius made sure Narcissa was sat down before he sat down. Both parents were glad that Lyra couldn't read their minds.

"I don't understand…" Lyra said, "I thought Bella adored you…"

"She did…however before she married Rodolphus she was promised to Lucius here but it was decided I would be the one to join the House of Black to the Malfoy family and Bella would join the Lestranges to the House of Black," Narcissa explained, "this didn't go down well with Bella and she swore revenge should Lucius and I ever have children."

"Well Draco was born but she never reacted to it and we wondered if she was serious or not," Lucius said, "then you were born Lyra. The timing with you wasn't great. You know Death Eaters were using the Manor as a base and it was building up to the height of the First War. Bella suddenly had a niece and she adored you. Anyone went near your room and she'd hex them without explaining why."

"So why send her to Azkaban if she was protecting me?" Lyra asked, "I don't understand."

Narcissa looked at her husband and then her daughter and sighed. She had to lie; adding to the lies that had already been told but it was to stop Lyra finding out the truth.

"She tried to take you…" Narcissa said eventually, "to be the child of the Dark Lord and herself. She was told she couldn't have children and told the Dark Lord about a child and he asked her to take the child."

"Me…" Lyra said and Narcissa nodded,

"Yes. I caught her and she said how sorry she was and I forgave her and she went back to protecting you but we had to have her sent to Azkaban. Your father lied and said he was under the Imperius curse and I wasn't officially a Death Eater. Bella went to Azkaban until the Dark Lord broke her out. She disappeared soon after the Battle at the Ministry of Magic…"

"You said you lied and that saved you again…" Draco said.

"Yes. See Lord Voldemort sent a killing curse at Harry and I had to verify if he was dead or not but you had been called to the Ministry with Lucius and Harry knew if you were alive or not," Narcissa said, "I found out that you were alive and then lied and said Harry was dead which caused the duel between Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. At some point during that Harry jumped up and helped Dumbledore. So yes I lied but to the Dark Lord himself and we didn't go to Azkaban…"

"However Bellatrix was never found and still blames your mother and I for the reason she spent all those years in Azkaban," Lucius finished before silence fell.

It was in that moment that Narcissa looked at her daughter and could feel magic.

"Lyra…control…" she warned before everyone was blasted back except Lyra. The witch's anger was affecting her magic.

Astoria was the first to react and Draco grabbed her arm but she just pushed his arm away and went over to Lyra, crouched down and held her hands.

"Lyra look at me. Lyra!" she said before she could feel the 11-year-old's magic but knew that Lyra was scared, "Lyra…none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame it's Bellatrix. She's the one who has made all the wrong choices. She will not get her hands on you because none of us in this room will let her get to you."

Astoria watched before she saw Lyra's head move and she looked at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone Tori…" she whispered.

"You didn't hurt anyone. We were all sat in chairs darling," Astoria said, "you're safe. Draco's safe and she cannot get to either of you whilst you are behind the Castle walls and there will be protection when we go to Hogsmeade," she said before stroking Lyra's cheek before the younger witch burst into tears and Astoria instantly pulled her close and felt Lyra's magic stablise.

She sat in the chair and sat Lyra on her lap.

"She's OK; her magic is under control," she said.

"How…?" Lucius asked.

"She trusts me," Astoria said, "and I've been learning the signs of her magic," she said softly.

"Well Astoria Greengrass consider yourself with an invite to Malfoy Manor whenever you wish. Anyone who can help my daughter is someone worthy of the Malfoy family." Astoria nodded and Draco actually smiled at Astoria and that didn't go unnoticed by his parents. Could a match be on the cards?


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey everyone! Here's the latest batch of updates and AO3 has almost caught up so I may go back to updating every two weeks but I love these fics so much so I'll probably keep to weekly updates. Big thanks to everyone still enjoying the ride. Please continue to keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 33:**

Lyra was finally beginning to settle down. Draco, Daphne and Astoria keeping an eye on Lyra. Zenon was remaining by her side and proving to be a very loyal friend. The only problem was the Bellatrix Shadow as the five had taken to calling it. They were also going to be meeting Lucius and Narcissa at the next Hogsmeade weekend and going for a meal. The thought was a welcome distraction however Daphne wouldn't be going as she'd offered to help out with something.

It was when they entered Charms class that Lyra and Zenon noticed someone stood with Professor Flitwick. It was Tonks in disguise.

"This is Miss Davis and she's hoping to become a professor so she's going to be assisting me this lesson," Flitwick explained before they began the lesson.

Soon they were doing the practical part and Tonks headed over to Lyra and Zenon.

"So who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Zenon Jacobs and this is Lyra, Lyra Malfoy," Zenon said before watching Lyra trying to perform the charm. She sighed as she couldn't before Zenon tried and he managed to do it.

"Come here and I'll help you Lyra," Tonks said, desperate to help her cousin.

Lyra nodded and went over to Tonks and Tonks began to show her what she was doing wrong and then helped her to be able to perform the spell properly over and over again.

"Thank you so much Miss Davis!" Lyra smiled.

It was in that moment that Tonks considered telling Lyra who she really was but looked at the young witch and saw how happy she was and decided that she couldn't as Lyra probably didn't have a clue who she was.

Of course Lyra wasted no time in telling Draco about the wonderful Miss Davis at lunch and Draco raised an eyebrow at Daphne and Astoria before eating some more of his lunch. The three older students knew exactly who Miss Davis was but were forbidden to tell Lyra who she was.

The weekend rolled around and Lyra instantly ran up to her mother as she saw Lucius and Narcissa waiting for them.

"Are you ready darling?" Narcissa asked her daughter before Draco and Astoria arrived.

"Yes mother. Now can we go please?" Lyra asked.

"Yes and we shall go for a walk around the village and hills first and then head to Honeydukes," Lucius said before the group walked out of the Entrance Hall and then headed down the same pathway to Hogsmeade. Narcissa was telling Lyra about the Christmas Ball and what she'd so far; Draco and Astoria were up the front with Lucius and Zenon was walking just behind Lyra and Narcissa.

Lucius led the group through the High Street and eventually away from the village and into the open countryside.

"It's beautiful," Lyra said as she looked around, "it's beginning to settle. The snow I mean," she said, "will I be able to ice skate on the lake over the holidays?"

"Of course you will darling. It's starting to freeze over already," Narcissa said before Zenon ran on ahead and spoke to Lucius before a scream made everyone turn around.

"Lyra!" Narcissa screamed as she saw her daughter in the clutches of her sister, "Bella! Let her go please! She's innocent. We can talk…" she said slowly walking towards her sister holding her terrified daughter close, "…just let Lyra go."

"No. You need to pay for all the years I lost in Azkaban," Bellatrix said, her wand now pointing at Lyra who was battling to get away from her aunt, "and your sweet daughter is the best way to do that Cissy."

"Bella please just let her go. You can have me instead, just please let Lyra go," Narcissa said.

Bellatrix looked around and saw everyone except Narcissa had their wands pointed at her.

"You better tell them to lower their wands or else Lyra pays the price," she said.

"No chance," Lucius said, "you have our daughter in your grip."

"Fine…" Bellatrix said before going to say something but then a spell was sent her way by Lucius. Then lots of things happened all at once. Lyra was flung to the floor, Narcissa ran over and held her daughter close, Astoria was pushed to Narcissa.

"Apparate them away now!" Lucius said before Bellatrix sent a stunner at Lucius that he blocked, "Cissa! Now!"

Narcissa looked before holding Lyra and Astoria close and apparating them back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made it possible for Lucius and Narcissa and anyone they were apparating to be allowed through the protective spells and enchantments.

Luckily Narcissa had been thinking of the Hospital Wing and the three landed in the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey hurried over to look at both students but Narcissa wasn't letting Lyra go at all. She held her crying and obviously distressed daughter close and wouldn't let anyone touch her, scared that she might be taken from her sight and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

After much protesting from the Matron Narcissa agreed to let Lyra be looked at but on the condition that she did it whilst Lyra was sat on her lap as she was unwilling to let Lyra be moved.

"Tori…" Lyra whispered.

"She's fine, grazed knee and a bit shaken up but she's fine," Madam Pomfrey said, "you, on the other hand, Miss Malfoy need a calming potion and your knee looking at."

"Do what you need to," Narcissa said, "I just need her calm and relaxed," she said. She was obviously worried about Lucius, Draco and Zenon.

A while later, after the calming potion had begun to take affect on Lyra, Lucius, Draco and Zenon appeared and Lyra screamed as Zenon was in Lucius's arms.

The patriarch quickly laid Zenon down and let Madam Pomfrey what had happened before going over to Narcissa and checking her over and then looking over his daughter.

"She's had a calming potion so she's fairly sedated," Narcissa said softly, "are you all OK?"

"Zenon was struck by something but we all escaped," Lucius said, "I want her to be able to go to Hogsmeade but the threat of your sister…"

"We will discuss this later, away from the children," Narcissa said before looking down and finding Lyra had fallen asleep in her arms.

Lucius just sat down by Narcissa and held her close,

"She will be protected Cissa…"

"I hope so Lucius…I really hope so Lucius…I can't bare losing her…"

"Neither can I Cissa, neither can I…"


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late again but I managed it before November ended. Oh yeah Happy Halloween for everyone who celebrates it. Hope you enjoy this part.**_

 _ **Lots love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 34:**

All the children were now resting in the room that had been set aside for Lucius and Narcissa when they were at the school. It was becoming a habit now but nobody had expected it to be easy with Lyra being kept a secret until that school year.

Lucius was sat by the window watching as Lyra was asleep in the bed that he and Narcissa would have slept in with Astoria by her side.

"What are you thinking?" Narcissa asked.

"We should be pulling her out," Lucius said, "face it. This was always a gamble her attending Hogwarts but with Bellatrix on the loose… She might be your sister Cissa but she could have killed our daughter if we hadn't have been around to stop her."

"She wouldn't have killed her. Bella may be sadistic but she'd have never hurt Lyra with you there," Narcissa said, "she'd have tried to disapparate with her first. Lucius are we really going to have this debate again? The whether to pull her out or not. We agreed that she was safer here and the only reason that she was in danger was because we were outside of the village."

"Yes but that would surely make the walk to Hogsmeade dangerous if we continued to let her go," Lucius said, "I mean she'd be safer under the protection of the wards of the Manor. She wouldn't have to go anywhere and we could train her with everything she needs to know…"

"And deprive her of the life skills and lessons that she needs to learn. The wards on the Manor are just made by us but the wards here at Hogwarts are made by all the staff and they are stronger than any we could come up with between us Lucius," Narcissa said, "she would be better off here, even if she cannot go to Hogsmeade anymore." Silence filled the room and Narcissa checked on the children.

Lyra and Astoria were asleep still, Draco was also and Zenon was doing remarkably well after getting struck with a minor curse from Bellatrix. She checked to see that he really was doing well and not trying to hide anything before she headed back over to Lucius.

"Have you had a chance to think?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I keep thinking why do we have this discussion every time something happens to Lyra…"

"Because we are both parents that want the best for our daughter despite knowing that some point soon we could lose her when she has to face my sister. We only have two years to train her up before she could possibly face my sister and have to well…" Narcissa said, "she can learn better here and can blend in better and Tonks is here as well. I know you hate her but she's family."

"Fine," Lucius sighed, "she can stay here but I want you to talk to her about your sisters. She needs to understand Bellatrix so she can figure out a way to take her down after."

"I'll apparate us straight into the Three Broomsticks and we can sit in our corner booth," Narcissa said, "I think it's time she was told about Bella and Andy."

And that is what Narcissa did the next day. She apparated with her daughter into their usual booth at The Three Broomsticks and drinks were soon brought to them.

"I want to tell you and me and my sisters," Narcissa said, "first of all what do you know?"

"That you are the youngest of three. One of them tried to take me yesterday and the other one is…somewhere," Lyra said. Narcissa took a sip of her drink before beginning,

"Bellatrix, the one who tried to take you yesterday, is the oldest of us three Black Sisters as we were called. Andromeda was the middle sister. She ran away and married a Muggleborn and then there was me. We called each other Bella, Andy and Cissy. I know you know who my parents are…"

"Cygnus Black the third and Druella Rosier," Lyra said, "and that your mother died when you were a Second Year at Hogwarts but that's about it."

"Bella, Andy and I were really close growing up as there was only four years between us. Bella and Andy were more like the typical Blacks in appearance whereas I was different and the diamond of the family," Narcissa said, "this made Bella and Andy protective of me, very protective in fact."

"Then what changed?" Lyra asked.

"Well mother died as you've said when I was in my Second Year at Hogwarts and by that point things had already started to change. Bella was already on the dark side, the Death Eaters, as all of our family was expected to be. She was in the early group of Death Eaters. Dolohov, Rowle, the Lestranges and your father…"

"But he was a Third Year…"

"And had already been recruited as a promising Death Eater but anyway…She began to change, grow power hungry and then she was promised to Rodolphus Lestrange and then she married him and that was the point when she became a little crazy and unhinged," Narcissa said, "she is the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"What about Andy?" Lyra questioned.

"Andy was the rebellious middle child," Narcissa said, "she was the loudest of us three. Bella was always out and Andy was rebellious."

"And you loved your books," Lyra said, "so Andy ran away to get married to a Muggleborn?"

"That's right and she had a daughter, Nymphadora, but she prefers to be called Tonks," Narcissa said.

"Well can you blame her with a name like that?!" Lyra said, "I'd be the same if I'd have been called that!"

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh softly at her daughter's words before she sipped her drink and had some food brought over before more drinks followed soon after.

"Lyra…I can tell that something is bothering you…" Narcissa said, "what is it my little star?"

"If it came down to having to save my life of Bella's who would you choose?" Lyra whispered, half wanting to ask and half not wanting to.

Narcissa looked at her daughter and pulled her onto her lap and made her look up at her.

"There is no question Lyra. A mother's love is the strongest there is and I would die for you and Draco if it meant you'd be forever safe," Narcissa said before stopping as Lyra began to cry softly and Narcissa held her daughter close, "I'll always keep you safe my little star. Mother promises. You'll always be safe with me from now on."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Welcome to November and I was meant to update yesterday but yeah I was so exhausted from work and got distracted. Still better late than never. Thanks to everyone still on the ride and any shoutouts will be done during the first uploads of the month.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 35:**

Lyra still had no idea that Tonks was shadowing her in her assistant role of Miss Davis or under the cloak. Narcissa was getting daily updates about her daughter without the owls needing to fly daily. Of course Narcissa was sending her the daily pastries and cakes. She'd done it throughout Draco's First Year and she certainly wasn't going to change anything for her daughter.

Tonks was still battling with herself. Lyra was her cousin and she wanted to tell the girl who she was but also knew that Lyra would more than likely be hurt once she learnt the truth about it all. Tonks didn't want to lie to Lyra but neither did she really want to hurt her either.

Lyra was sat with Zenon in the Great Hall and the two were eating their lunch and having a cupcake each.

"So what do you think to that Miss Davis?" Zenon asked.

"I don't know… I mean she knows what she's doing but she always seems to be in most of our classes. Draco says she's never in any of his," Lyra said, "I think she's here because of me," she said before beginning to eat her cupcake, "has Draco said anything to you?"

"No he hasn't but Daphne said that she's not in their lessons," Zenon said before Lyra grabbed a cookie as the teacher in question, well Tonks, walked into the Great Hall. Zenon grabbed her arm before Lyra smirked and then hurried after the teaching assistant.

"Miss Davis!" she called getting Tonks' attention before she hurried up to her, "my mother sent me some cupcakes and cookies and I thought you'd like to try one," she said before handing the cookie to her.

Tonks looked at the cookie and then up at Lyra and all she could see was Narcissa's face,

"Lyra…" she whispered before quickly realising what she'd said, "thank you Lyra. That's very thoughtful of you. Thank your mother the next time you see her," she said before hurrying off as she saw Draco watching them.

Lyra looked confused before she returned to her seat.

"Well?" Zenon whispered as Draco had sat down not far from them.

"She said Lyra in a way that a professor never would and I'm sure she hurried away when Draco arrived in the Hall," Lyra whispered.

"I have some wire and it'll trip up anyone who has a concealment spell or cloak on. She's in our Charms class next. Come on!" Zenon said before grabbing their bags and rushing off with her to the Charms corridor.

Luckily it was deserted so Zenon quickly made Lyra crouch down behind a pillow and then gave her one end of a wire before he went over the other side and assumed the same position before signalling for her to be quiet.

They soon heard the sounds of a bell ringing and then feet heading slowly towards them. Lyra watched as everyone seemed to walk through the wire without tripping over.

Lyra soon heard Draco's voice talking to what appeared to be a very one sided conversation before she had to pull on the wire as it was tugged. Zenon had instantly stood up as Tonks was sat on a heap on the floor and then Draco instantly looked around for his younger sister. He found her and pulled her to her feet.

"Why is she wearing an invisibility cloak?" Lyra said, instantly rounding on her brother, "who even is she?"

"Tonks is our cousin. Andromeda's daughter. She is also an Auror and mother drafted her in as a bodyguard for you so you wouldn't be wondering around the Castle on your own…" Draco said before Lyra just ran off, the sounds of sobs could be heard as she rounded the corridor.

"Draco I need to be the one to talk to her," Tonks said, "I'm the one she should be angry at," she said before hurrying off to look for Lyra.

The girl had run off crying and hidden in a disused classroom and curled up. She couldn't believe that everyone had hidden it from her, well everyone except Zenon. She noticed the look on her best friend's face and he'd looked just as shocked.

"Lyra…? Are you in there?" came Tonks' voice and Lyra tried to hide her snuffles but Tonks knew she was there and she soon walked in and sat down next to her young cousin.

"Go away _Miss Davis_ ," Lyra said before she looked at her cousin.

Tonks had expected that reaction. The young Malfoy daughter could be just as cold and sarcastic as her mother, another sign of the close bond between the mother and daughter.

"Lyra we wanted you to carry on as normal without any disruption so that's why I blended in so you wouldn't have to try and understand how serious this is because we want to protect you," Tonks explained, "this is serious Lyra. You have no idea how serious your safety is."

"Because nobody will tell me anything," Lyra said, "I'm not stupid. I know Bella wants me."

"Yes she does and that is why I'm here. I'm an auror and that means I can protect you better and combine with the Hogwarts protection charms that are already in place," Tonks said, "it was agreed that it was the best solution to protect you but when you really needed me I wasn't there and your mother had to save you. The one thing Aunt Bella won't do is hurt your mother so as you as your mother had you you were safe."

Lyra juts sat there in silence and thought about what Tonks had said.

"Everything is just so confusing. I don't know how to react to half the things I'm seeing," Lyra said and Tonks found herself pulling her younger cousin onto her lap and holding her.

"That's why your mother wanted you to come but she doesn't like you being away from her but I'm here now and whether your father likes it or not," Tonks said, "but you have to remember it's Miss Davis." Lyra nodded before Tonks put herself back under the cloak.

To everyone's surprise Lyra apologised in person or a letter for her behaviour and forgave Draco for lying to her before carrying on trying to get used to life at Hogwarts. That was thankfully getting easier as well


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So I remembered to post finally. It's been a rough week and then Crimes of Grindelwald messed with my head. If you're reading Flora I'm looking at getting that going again with the very first plot I had. Only problem is that it is similar to the start of CoG but we shall see. Big thanks to everyone still reading this. Means a lot._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 36:**

"I want to go to Hogsmeade," Lyra had said, "can't I just wear protect charms and stay deep within the crowds? I love being able to go to Hogsmeade with Draco, Daphne and Astoria."

"It is out of the question Miss Malfoy. You were with your parents and she managed to get you," Dumbledore said.

"Because we went beyond the village where nobody goes," Draco said, "Tonks would come this time so she'd be protected."

"Draco the answer is still no," the Headmaster said before Lyra just walked out of the office and her magic slammed the door behind her. Draco just sighed before he went after his sister. Tonks was listening and she watched and saw how crushed her young cousin was.

Since learning about her cousin Tonks was wanting her to have everything that she had even if that meant breaking the rules. She walked out of the Headmaster's office and headed to her rooms to write an owl to her Aunt Narcissa to see if she could help.

Lyra had instantly headed to the library and picked her reading book from behind the desk and went and sat over by the window and began to read. She didn't even want to see or speak to anyone. She just began to carry on reading her book.

She had been reading for an hour when Draco finally appeared beside her and pulled her out of the library after leaving her book with Madam Pince.

"Can I not just be left to read in peace?" Lyra asked.

"You're coming to Hogsmeade with us…"

"What…?"

"Tonks fire called mother and she fire called Dumbledore and talked things through and you can go but there are conditions. You have to stay with us and Tonks will apparate into the village with you and apparate back ok?" Lyra wrapped her arms around her brother and he held her close.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me. Thank Tonks. She was the one who fire called mother for you," Draco said holding his sister close, "now go and tell Zenon the good news," he said. Lyra, of course, did run off to Zenon the good news and Draco was happy that his sister was happy once more.

The Saturday came and Lyra appeared in the Entrance Hall and headed over to Draco, Daphne, Astoria and Tonks disguised as Miss Davis.

"What's she doing here?" Pansy asked as she spotted Lyra stood there with Draco.

"Miss Davis is a trained Auror and has powers to take Lyra directly to the village," Dumbledore said as he heard the witch.

"Meet us in the Three Broomsticks," Draco told Tonks before she grabbed Lyra's arm and apparated away with the Malfoy daughter.

"Nobody else try that. Miss Davis has permission," Dumbledore said.

Lyra and Tonks were sat in the Three Broomsticks when Draco and the Sisters walked in and sat down; Butterbeers already there for them.

"I could get used to this," Draco said.

"Well I suppose we can have this as our little agreement," Tonks said before sipping her own drink, "we'll grab a pumpkin pasty outside and then I'll just follow you for around. Problem Miss Parkinson?"

"Why are you with them?" Pansy asked.

"I'm here because I'm watching and protecting Lyra," Tonks said, "not that it's got anything to do with you." Pansy just looked before she walked off.

Eventually Draco took his sister's hand as they walked outside.

"Silver said he wanted Fudge Flies," Lyra said.

"Well let's do Honeydukes first then," Daphne said because no doubt with Tori and Lyra we'll get stuck in the Tommes and Scrolls forever," she added earning a playful smack from her sister.

The three headed to Honeydukes and Draco cast an invisible tie around his wrist and his sister's so he wouldn't have to hold his sister's hand but it would keep them together.

"I want to pay for Silver's Fudge Flies but…" Lyra started.

"I'm paying for everything else so you have money for Tommes and Scrolls," Draco said finishing her sentence. He could feel the Dementors and was trying to not react to it. He knew there was a chance that Lyra would be affected by them. He'd always been warned about the Dementors and their possible effects.

He walked around with Lyra and got the sweets required before she paid for Zenon's and then the group headed to Tommes and Scrolls. He let the invisible strap off as Astoria was going around with his sister so he know she'd be OK. Tonks was also shadowing them. He just sat down with Daphne and kept an eye on the star that was secretly in the air above Lyra's head.

As suspected they did spend ages in Tommes and Scrolls and quickly had a look around. Draco knew that whilst they were in the shops the Dementors would have no effect on Lyra and he wanted it to remain that way. He understood what was happening but Lyra didn't. All she had heard were screams and torture.

His plan instantly failed when they got held up as they headed to a shop that Daphne wanted to go in. The first thing he felt was Lyra tugging at the string and then her screaming out as a Dementor headed straight for her. Her head filled with memories and she fell to the floor. Draco threw out a weak shield before Tonks' patronus suddenly flew in front and the witch just instantly apparated the Malfoy siblings back behind the protection barrier and Draco rushed his sister down to their godfather wondering what their parents were going to say when they heard what had happened to their precious daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey everyone! It's been a week of ups and downs and still trying to deal with it all but I'm here with new updates at least. Thanks you for the views and support. They really keep me writing. Enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 37:**

Narcissa wasted no time in getting to the Castle. She had been told that both Draco and Lyra were fine but her overprotective motherly instinct had kicked in and she had hurried to the school.

"You didn't need to come," Dumbledore said as soon as Narcissa had brushed herself down.

"Albus Dementors have just attacked my children and you tell me to stay at home? You full well know that means I would come. Where are they?" Narcissa said coolly, "Dementors are here because of my sister and they openly attack my children, the very people those creatures are meant to be protecting. Tell me how that works Albus."

"The Dementors went for Lyra; not Draco," Dumbledore said, "you know they feed on bad memories Narcissa. While Draco was older and able to understand what was happening Lyra was a young child and heard everything but was unable to understand what she was hearing. This makes her more of a target for the Dementors. It's just a good your niece was there or that could have been a whole lot worse for Lyra."

"That's completely beside the point Albus. The village is meant to be protected. Now please tell me where my children are," Narcissa said.

"They are in the Hospital Wing. Where…?" the headmaster wasn't allowed to finish his sentence before Narcissa's heels could be heard exiting the office and then she appeared in the Hospital Wing moments later.

Her plan had been to rush into the Wing but when she saw Draco sat on the same bed as Lyra and making sure she ate her chocolate she paused wishing their father was there to see it. She couldn't believe how the two had begun to repair their fractured relationship and she couldn't help but let a soft smile grace her lips as she watched her children. How proud she was of Draco in that very moment. He was starting to show that he could be a big brother and keep his younger sister safe. She knew that he'd done his best to keep her safe in Hogsmeade and that was all any older sibling could have done.

"Mother…?" came Draco's voice as she was pulled from her thoughts and she lost the smile from her face and swept across the room to her children. She crouched down in front of them and then looked at them,

"Are you OK?" she asked beginning to check them both over. Draco first and then Lyra.

"They went for Lyra. Madam Pomfrey says it's because she had it far worse growing up and she didn't understand what was going on," Draco said, "I'm fine but Lyra won't talk."

"Oh my darling," Narcissa said turning her attention to her daughter and stroked her cheek.

"Mother… you came…" Lyra said softly as she finally spoke again and ate the rest of her chocolate.

"Of course I came. I was told that everything was under control but I had to come and see my precious children and make sure that they were OK," Narcissa said softly, "your father would be here but he got called to the Ministry this morning and hasn't come home," she said, "so I had to come and make sure you both were OK. I'm not stopping either of you going to Hogsmeade either," she said softly before she spent some time with the two before they were allowed out of the Hospital Wing. Lyra had been told to tell Zenon about the Malfoy Christmas Ball.

Zenon was relieved to see Lyra walking into the Common Room and he hurried over to her before the two went and sat down.

"Mother said I could tell you before you got the official invite," Lyra said, "you're invited to our annual Christmas Ball. I'm not sure what as yet," she said, "but you're invited either way."

"I don't care how I'm there as long as I'm there with you," Zenon said, "it is your debut ball after all and I'd love to share it with you. That's what matters, not what I'll be there as." Lyra couldn't help but smile and hug her best friend tight.

The days began to pass and Aurora, Lyra's owl, began to get used rather a lot as things calmed down and the homesickness finally kicked in. The witch was missing her mother dearly and was now beginning to realise that she was so far away from home and she withdrew into herself a bit. Draco was worried and asked Astoria to help his sister as she was spending time in her dorm and he didn't want her to cut herself off from the rest of them.

The two were sat in a quiet corner of the Common Room going over a nasty essay that Snape had set that Lyra had been struggling with and it was due in the next day.

"There is no way I am going to get this by tomorrow," Lyra sighed as she put down her quill.

"You're doing really well Lyra," Astoria said, "have a sip of your drink and then we'll carry on with this."

Lyra nodded and sighed. Classwork was one thing she was starting to struggle with and she wondered when Narcissa would write back. She normally sent Aurora just after breakfast and Narcissa wrote back just before she went to bed.

She picked up her quill and listened to Astoria before she began to write again and remembered things to write in the essay. Snape had set a nasty one and it was a lesson that Lyra had missed and hadn't managed to catch up and Zenon couldn't help her so Draco had asked Astoria to help as she was closer in age to his younger sister.

They finally began to make some progress and that was the main thing after the 11-year-old had struggled with it for so long but their progress was soon interrupted by Tonks, or rather Miss Davis, bursting into the Common Room.

"Draco and Lyra…your father is with the Headmaster right now," she said and it wasn't long before the brother and sister shot out of the Common Room and rushed up to Dumbledore's office wanting to see their father.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey everyone! So sorry updates have gone a little out of sync. Things have been a little crazy and now I have a cold as well. I have a few more things on the list but I am not giving up. I will get updates this month, they may just be a little out of sync. Big thanks to Lucy C Heartfilla for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 38:**

Lyra and Draco were running to the Headmaster's office only to find that they weren't there and Draco sighed.

"Come on. Where do you think he'd be?" Lyra asked.

"He could be wandering around the school with Dumbledore," Draco mused.

"Yes but how are we going to find him?" Lyra asked, "I mean he could be looking for us."

Draco turned and looked at her before thinking,

"He'll have letters from mother so he'll have to find us at some point," he said, "we never had the letters from her this morning which means father has them."

The two began to wander around the Castle and were looking for their father. The two missed him dearly and Lyra wanted to see her father to see if he was still wanting to have anything to do with her.

"Where could he be?" Lyra asked, "it's lunchtime…"

"That's it! Lyra you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"If he's here as a guest of Dumbledore they will be in the Great Hall," Draco said before he took his sister's hand and led her to the Great Hall where they sat down at the Slytherin Table and waited for the Greengrass sisters and Zenon to join them. Eventually they did and Draco explained what Lyra had said and his thoughts before waiting to see if the Headmaster and Lucius would show their faces.

They saw Tonks arrive in the Great Hall and a few of the staff members. Sadly for the Malfoy siblings neither Dumbledore or their father seemed to be appearing. Lyra was wondering if her father was trying to avoid her before she felt her brother tug at her sleeve and then she looked. Their father and Dumbledore walked to the High table and sat down.

"You were right Lyra," Draco said, playfully pushing his sister's arm.

"Well everyone has to eat at some point right?" Lyra said brightly as she looked at her father and then began to eat her food, "wonder how he'll be with me though. He still doesn't get me," she said softly.

"He'll get used to it," Draco said, "just eat and we'll go and see him afterwards." Lyra nodded and began to carry on eating her food.

Lyra ate her food slowly. She was nervous about facing Lucius. She always was as her father could be fine with her one minute and then shutting her out the next and she didn't really know how to cope with her father. Lucius was feeling the same as her and that was the only shred of comfort the 11-year-old had.

Eventually the father made his way over to his children and Lyra looked up and the rest of the group made their excuses and left, leaving Lucius to spend time with his children.

"Father, pleasure to see you as always," Draco said.

"Hello father," Lyra said, "did you bring letters from home?"

"Draco," Lucius said, before passing him a couple of letters, "letters from your mother," he added completely ignoring Lyra.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your daughter?" Draco asked, holding Lyra's hand under the table.

Lucius was either blanking Lyra or just focussing on Draco because he began to discuss things with Draco. The upcoming Quidditch World Cup for a start and then other things that Lyra wouldn't be interested in. Well the witch was interested in the Quidditch World Cup because the family of four would be going and that would be her first one and she was looking forwards to it.

"Father...how is mother doing?" Lyra asked when her father and brother had paused their conversation.

"Well the Minister is getting us seats in his private box of course," Lucius said, completely ignoring Lyra, "so your mother is no doubt going to be sorting our clothes out so we all look presentable."

"She will be after the Ball," Draco said, "you know what mother is like," he said.

"The fashionista of the Malfoy family," Lucius said, "I wonder if Lyra will take after her mother or not."

"She is here, sat next to me you know," Draco said, "your daughter has been trying to speak to you and yet all you're doing is ignoring her," he said. He could feel his sister getting angry and that only really meant one thing: her magic would become unstable and that could be disastrous in the Great Hall when most people were there for lunch.

Lucius had stopped speaking and looked from his son to his daughter as if he finally seemed to realise that she was there.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he drawled to his son.

"She said hello and has been asking you questions but you're the one who's been ignoring her father," Draco said, "she asked if you had anything from mother and if she was doing well."

"Oh well sorry. So where was I?" Lucius asked.

"Something about coming more often," Lyra said.

"That's right. Yes the governors don't like what they've been hearing from parents so I will be visiting more often," Lucius said, "so that may mean I'm here for days at a time."

"Why you father?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm the Chair of Governors," Lucius said, "the good news is that your mother will also be coming and possibly staying as she wants your input on things for the Yule Ball and a few other things that I am apparently not good enough for."

"You know mother. Sometimes she wants an underage input into things or another girl's," Draco said as he kept an eye on his sister, "especially my sister's seeing as they have similar tastes."

"Merlin knows what the Yule Ball will be like then," Lucius said before looking at his watch, "well I'd better be getting back to the Manor and inform your mother of the results from today," he said before getting up from the bench and nodding at his son.

"I am here you know!" Lyra said, beginning to make the windows to the Great Hall rattle, "I've been here the whole time and you're talking about me as if I'm not here! Do you have any idea how upsetting that is?"

Lucius turned and looked and saw Lyra stood there and he looked at Draco and then back at his daughter.

"You've been here the whole time?" Lucius asked.

"Yes! Draco and I have both been trying to tell you that. I miss you too, not just mother," Lyra said, hoping to get a response from Lucius but her anger was bubbling and simmering. She waited for a response and never got one. She stretched out her hand and then gasped as she sent her father flying into the air and slamming against the wall.

Her eyes widened and she gasped before looking at Draco and then running out of the Great Hall and crying, unaware that her father and brother were trying to call her back so she could calm down before she caused even more damage.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey everyone! This will be the last update of 2018 and it's from my old laptop because my main one has been taken away to be repaired. Luckily I have everything on the OneDrive and USB so I haven't lost anything.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support this year.**_  
 _ **Lots of love,**_  
 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 39:**

Lyra had managed to hide somewhere where she couldn't hurt anyone. She could feel how unstable her magic was and it was scaring her. It had been out of control before but never this bad. Everyone had also seen her perform wandless magic; something Narcissa had feared everyone finding out. The only thing that could save Lyra was the fact that she had been angry at her father and it could have been one of her magic explosions that the 11-year-old was known for.

"Where could she have gone?" Draco asked, "you know mother is going to be furious when she finds out what's happened…"

"Don't Draco. We find her and salvage this and I might just avoid getting hexed by your mother," Lucius said before having an idea. He called for The Bloody Baron and asked him to try and locate the missing Malfoy and find them once he did. The Slytherin House Ghost nodded and went off in search of the missing Malfoy sibling.

Lucius sighed. He just could not think where Lyra had gone but he knew that she was probably scared and worried that she would be in trouble. He just wanted to find her and make sure that she was ok and to let her know that she wasn't in any kind of trouble all before Narcissa found out what had happened.

Narcissa was doing some paperwork in her study for the Yule Ball when she heard a noise from the fire.

"Severus!" she said and hurried over to the fire, "what's happened?"

"Well it appears Lucius went to talk to Draco and Lyra and completely ignored her to the point where she got angry or upset and her magic sent Lucius smashing against the wall and she ran off," Snape explained, "Draco and Lucius are looking for her now but I know only you can truly calm her down when she's like this."

"Back out and I'll come through. Honestly I could really hex him sometimes," Narcissa said before grabbing her wand and then stepping through the fireplace and emerging into Snape's office.

"I get the feeling Lucius was trying to fix the problem before you found out but I also know what my goddaughter can get like in the state she's in," Snape said before Narcissa thanked him and swept out of the office and to try and find her missing daughter.

"Mr. Malfoy," came The Baron's voice, "your wife is here and searching for Lyra as well."

"Severus must have told her," Lucius before stopping Draco as he could see that there was shaking glass. He signalled for Draco to be quiet before he walked slowly forwards and eventually could hear some shaking and crying. He soon hurried and stopped before crouching down and looking, "Lyra," he said softly.

"Don't touch me!" Lyra said, "I'm already in trouble for hurting you and I don't want to be in trouble again. Stay away father!" she said half crying.

"Lyra you are not in any trouble. If anyone is it'll be me when…"

"When what Lucius…?" came Narcissa's voice before the sound of her heals could be heard on the floor.

"When you discover that I totally ignored our daughter in a conversation when she was trying to talk to me," Lucius said before standing back, "Severus told you didn't he?"

"Obviously," Narcissa said before crouching down and looking at her daughter, "Lyra…it's ok sweetheart. Mother's here. You can come out now," she said softly so she wouldn't be scared any more than she already was.

Lyra looked at her mother and she wondered what would happen,

"Am I in trouble for hurting father? I didn't mean to. I just got so mad and pushed him backwards."

"I know darling and you are not in trouble," Narcissa said, "however your father will be after we've sorted you out."

Lyra stayed there, but when Narcissa held out her hand, Lyra slipped her hand into her mother's and came out from under the table and into her mother's embrace and she finally began to calm down and eventually her shaking stopped and she looked at her mother.

"That's better Lyra," Narcissa said softly, "now let's go and sit down somewhere and discuss this," she said before leading the way to an empty classroom and ushering her family inside before the empty classroom and waited until they were in and then closed the door.

"Do I really have to be here?" Draco asked.

"I'd like you to be," Narcissa said, "now the main problem we have is Lucius ignored Lyra. How did that make you feel Lyra Star?"

"It made me feel sad and like I didn't matter to him and I was under some sort of cloak," Lyra said, "it made me feel like I'd done something wrong but I didn't know what I'd done to upset him."

"Lucius do you have anything to say?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius was leant against the wall and he remained silent as he watched his daughter as she was sat on a table. Just when he thought that he was making progress with Lyra he always too two steps back and he hated it.

"I just cannot stop making mistakes with Lyra. I keep getting one step better and then I keep going two steps backwards," Lucius sighed, "I'm sorry Lyra. I need to get used to the fact that I have a daughter as well as a son."

"You need to spend time with me alone, just us. I'm trying to get to know you and you're trying to get to know me but it's not working because we are where everyone else is," Lyra said.

"So we need time for you two to be together alone…" Narcissa said, "the only way to do that is back at the Manor. Right I will speak to Dumbledore and get an arrangement in place. I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks in 20 minutes," she said before leaving.

Lucius didn't argue and headed to Hogsmeade wondering what Narcissa was up to. All he knew was that it would help his relationship with his daughter and that was what mattered to him, repairing things with his daughter. He did love her after all. Didn't he?


	40. Chapter 40

**_Happy (belated) New Year everyone!_**  
 ** _I am so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to plan and write fics, work and I'm a Prefect for Slytherin House on the Harry Potter site I'm on and we're in the middle of hosting an event so this month has just kind of got away from me. I plan to update on the 1st and 16th of every month now._**  
 ** _Enjoy!_**  
 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 40:**

Lucius was sat in their usual booth at The Three Broomsticks as he waited for Narcissa to arrive. He wondered what his wife was up to; as he often did those days. Lyra being sent to Hogwarts had made him second guess everything that his wife was up to.

"When will mother arrive?" Draco asked.

"As soon as she has finished with the Headmaster," Lucius said before noticing how quiet his daughter was. He went to try and say something to her but found he couldn't. He watched as Lyra sighed and he didn't know how to speak to her. Luckily for him Narcissa walked in and people scattered before she sat down and took a sip of the waiting goblet of Firewhisky.

"It's all sorted," Narcissa said after having a sip, "you, husband dear, will be taking our daughter to a part of the wizarding world away from Hogsmeade every Sunday so she gets to go to the village on the Saturdays. It appears our children are also learning to get along. Draco…"

Draco instantly looked up at his mother,

"Lyra and I have started to get along for weeks now. I mean ever since that day she was really upset and Astoria and I fell asleep with her in the Prefects' area," he said, his cheeks flushing red.

"You what?" Lucius instantly asked, "slept with a girl…?"

"Lyra was upset, shaking and distressed so Astoria and I cuddled her to get her to calm down and then we all fell asleep. Daphne would have seen us but, as far as I know, nobody else saw us," he said, "Lyra was sat in the middle of us."

"Then why lie to us and say that you weren't getting along?" Narcissa asked.

"Because Draco thought father would be mad at him for getting along with me," Lyra said, finally finding her voice.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Narcissa said covering Lyra's ears, "what have you been telling our son?"

"That he shouldn't get along with his sister because we are superior to you two," Lucius said, knowing he was instantly in trouble.

"Lyra may not be the second son you wanted but she is a Malfoy and a Black for that matter, same as Draco and, although she doesn't have the same rights as Draco, she is still carrying the Malfoy name and you'd do well to remember that," Narcissa said, glaring at her husband before she uncovered their daughter's ears and looked before ordering lunch, "you can both read your letters that are currently in Draco's pocket in the Common Room after we have gone home," she said.

Lyra barely said a thing throughout the lunch. She was either scared that she was in trouble or scared that she'd be told to be quiet. Narcissa tried to coax her into talking but she wouldn't.

"Lyra you aren't in trouble for hurting your father. He is in trouble for hurting you," Narcissa reassured her. Lyra nodded but still refused to speak. Lucius and Narcissa decided they'd have to talk to Lyra about her magic at Christmas.

Eventually the two elder Malfoys went home and Draco walked with Lyra down to the Common Room from where they'd left their parents.

"Here's your letter," Draco said as they entered the Common Room and headed over to where Zenon, Daphne and Astoria were sat waiting for them. The two sat down and read their letters in silence. Lyra taking in her mother's handwriting and smiling softly before she turned to Zenon,

"You're my Ball partner so you'd better be on your best behaviour Zenon," she smirked before he looked over her shoulder at the letter and smiled.

"I promise I will Lyra," he said.

Time began to move on and as soon as December struck the Castle seemed to begin to magically decorate itself for the holiday season. Tinsel appearing, trees, baubles, everything began to appear except in the Potions classrooms. Snape refused to have the stuff there for obvious reasons. Even Professor McGonagall had allowed a few things up in her classroom.

Lyra had drawn up a countdown chart counting down until the 22nd when she would be returning home to Malfoy Manor until after New Year. It had become a teasing point in her dorm but she ignored it.

"Lyra are you OK?" Draco asked over breakfast one day as he saw his sister's dorm group whispering and giggling, clearly about her.

"They found my countdown chart to going home," Lyra sighed, "and they think it's childish and stupid."

"No it's not. You're excited to be going home and spending time at the Manor," Draco said, "that's really not stupid at all Lyra. It's not been a easy first term for you and everyone knows that."

"Well they don't seem to think so," Lyra sighed.

"Would you like some good news?" Astoria asked casually.

"Anything to distract me from feeling like a baby," Lyra said.

"Daph and I will be staying at the Manor. Our parents will be visiting for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but otherwise we'll be at the Manor," Astoria said before Lyra squealed in delight and looked,

"Seriously? We get to have a two week sleepover?" she asked and the sisters nodded before Lyra squealed before feeling a strong hand forcing her back down into her seat.

"Miss Malfoy calm down," Snape said, "I will also be popping in and out of the Manor over the holidays as well," he said before leaning closer to her, "I am also trying to keep those girls from laughing at you even more. Rest assured Draco I will be having words with those girls."

"Mother and father are thinking about her being in a dorm on her own," Draco whispered to his godfather, "they've always been mean to her."

"I will be discussing that with your parents during the holidays. Maybe the younger Miss Greengrass could share a dorm with her," Snape said before he straightened up and walked to the staff table. The Christmas break would be just what Lyra needed; that was the one thing everyone could agree on for sure.

"What was that about?" Astoria whispered.

"Mother is thinking of getting Lyra her own dorm and Snape says about you sharing it with her," Draco whispered, "she's not safe in that dorm. She's just not. She'll have to survive until Christmas. There's stuff; stuff she doesn't know yet."

"What do you mean? Is it to do with Bellatrix?" Daphne whispered.

"Yes but she doesn't know anything yet. Mother and father are trying to protect her but I think she'll have to know soon. She's not just my little sister. She's also a miracle baby. One my mother and father were meant to make. That's all I know and you know until Christmas. But something is up and involves my sister and she has no clue what lies ahead for her…"


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hello everyone! I'm back and glad to see the back end of January. It's such a flat month and a little depressing._**  
 ** _Anyway my update plans are the 1st and 16th of the month now so at least I can get back to regular posting._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**  
 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 41:**

Lucius had been sticking to his word and he was taking Lyra to wizarding places across the country and trying to get to know her. The problem was the Malfoy daughter didn't know whether to trust her father or not after the history between the two.

He'd found a magical shop that sold unicorn and fairy things and he wanted to show Lyra it after learning from his wife that their daughter loved unicorns and fairies. He decided he'd take her there and let her pick out some extra Christmas presents as it was the weekend before Draco and Lyra were due to go home for Christmas.

He met his daughter at the gates before he took her arm and apparated them to the wizarding street the shop was in. He watched as Lyra regained her bearings and he kept her close as people looked and whispered seeing the Malfoy patriarch with the daughter.

Lucius sensed that Lyra was nervous and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I found a shop that I think you'll like," he explained as he led Lyra towards the shop. He fought to hide back a smile as he heard Lyra's gasp as she saw the shop and he hurried her inside and watched as she looked around.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Lyra turned and asked her father.

"Your mother said you loved unicorns and fairies and she thought it would be a way for us to bond and then you get to choose your bonus Christmas presents," Lucius explained before Lyra before he let her walk around.

She spotted a few books, both notebooks and reading books, so she put those into the basket her father was keeping up using magic before she headed over to the figurines and looked at them. She held out her hand and a fairy riding a unicorn appeared on her hand. She smiled and looked at Lucius.

"You can have them now but you must take care of them. We'll look and find some books on how to look after them. They're living and breathing figurines Lyra," Lucius told her before she nodded and they headed off to look for more books on how to look after lifelike figurines.

"Rose and Lilly for fairy and unicorn," Lyra said as they walked out of the shop with everything they'd need before Lyra turned and saw a kitten all alone in a pet shop window and she hurried inside and picked it up and held it close.

Lucius watched before going to a flashback of when he'd met Narcissa and she was holding a little kitten. He sighed knowing Lyra already had an owl and now a fairy and unicorn to look after but he walked into the store and over to the shopkeeper before going over to Lyra.

"What colour bow would you like?" he asked.

"A pink one…" she said before looking up and realising what her father had said.

"Name?"

"Snowbell father," Lyra instantly said. So by the time Lyra arrived back at Hogwarts she now had four pets, well 3 as her owl was in the Owlery most of the time. She was sat in the Common Room playing with her kitten and she was happily taking care of Rose and Lilly as well.

Finally the day came when everyone, except Zenon, would be heading to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Lyra had all four of her pets, well Rose and Lilly were more human like, with her as she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The Malfoy siblings, Greengrass siblings and Zenon bundled into a compartment and Lyra instantly let Snowbell out as soon as the door was closed.

"I can't wait to get back home and spend time with mother," Lyra smiled softly, "back to my bed as well."

"Yes but don't forget mother and father want to talk to you and there is your Ball debut," Draco reminded her.

"Way to ruin the excitement," Lyra said rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe you managed to get a kitten out of father," Draco said, "and your fairy and unicorn."

"Well Rose and Lilly basically came together and Snowbell here was sat all alone and I fell in love with her. I didn't think that father would actually let me have her," Lyra said as she cuddled her kitten, "mother will have to show me how to take care of her better."

"You're doing a good job to me," Astoria said.

"You are," Zenon said, "I just wish I could come to the Manor but I have to also face the music at home first," he sighed.

"Because of being friends with me?" Lyra asked and Zenon nodded, "my parents will bring them around. I know they will," she said softly.

Draco had to go and do Prefect duty with Pansy before they reached London again. Lyra curled up with Snowbell, Rose and Lilly and was soon asleep. Daphne brought her some snacks so when she woke up she'd be able to eat something.

"I swear I am getting father to see if anything can be done about Pansy," Draco said as he slumped into a seat again, all she did was rant about Lyra."

"Draco Malfoy! One term and your sister is now the most precious thing in your life," Astoria smirked, "I never thought that would happen."

"Don't you know it Tori," Draco smirked back, "you're just as much a part of this. Now how long has she been asleep?"

"She needs to eat," Daphne said noticing where they were. Draco nodded and soon had Lyra awake and eating before it got too close to London as he knew what a spread his mother would have organised as Daphne and Astoria were staying at the Manor for the holidays.

"I will miss you," Lyra said to Zenon, "but it won't be long before I see you again."

"I'll miss you too. Better put Snowbell away. We're almost there," Zenon said.

Eventually the train pulled up and Zenon went first.

"We'll bring Snowbell and Aurora," Draco said once the platform had emptied. Lyra nodded and she hurried off the train before she looked and saw her mother.

Not even the Malfoy name could stop Lyra running over to her mother and Narcissa instantly wrapping her arms around her daughter's neck.

"My darling. You're home for two weeks!" Narcissa smiled before letting Lucius greet their daughter as she saw Draco and then the Greengrass sisters. Now the holiday that would change Lyra's life would begin.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Happy... second half of February everyone! Updates are on time which I'm so happy about because now I've cut the amount of fics down it's easier to get updates done. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 42:**

The apparition cycles took a while but eventually everyone was at the Manor and Lyra had headed straight for the gardens. That was where she truly felt at home and wandered over to the peacocks to see them and smiled as they rushed over to her. She sat down in her usual spot and began to stroke the peacocks.

"Where's Lyra?" Narcissa asked as everyone had gathered for dinner and she'd noticed her missing daughter.

"Probably out with the peacocks," Draco said, "you know she has missed them," he said.

"I'll go and find her," Lucius said, "you dislike that area of the garden," he said before heading out of the room and down to the garden.

He stopped as he saw his daughter surrounded by the peacocks. That was one things she'd inherited from him and he couldn't be more happy at that. Yes he loved Lyra; he just had a funny way of showing it. She hadn't even said about the Manor being the usual Narcissa Malfoy extravagance. That was clearly a sign of how things had changed with Lyra going to Hogwarts. He knew his wife would also come looking for them so he walked over to Lyra and stood by the fence.

"Lyra," he said softly before he saw his daughter look up at him, "dinner is ready and you need to come. Your mother wishes to retire with you, Daphne and Astoria after dinner to discuss Ball items."

Lyra thought about disobeying her father but then remembered that Narcissa didn't like the peacocks so she rose from her spot and exited the peacock enclosure and then watched as her father cleaned her up with a wave of his hand before the father and daughter made their way inside and took up their places at the table before dinner was finally served.

Dinner was a pleasant affair and the conversation was easy going and everyone settled down quickly. Lyra said how much she loved her mother's annual Christmas decorations, much to the mother's delight. She then revealed that she'd added something to the family wing in celebration of her daughter coming home for Christmas.

After the dinner was completed Narcissa headed with Lyra, Daphne and Astoria to her side room where four dresses were hung up. She revealed who's was who's before they headed to Narcissa's study. Lyra sat on her mother's lap and the two Greengrass sisters sat in the chairs opposite Narcissa and waited as the older witch wrote some stuff down before looking up.

"The dresses are amazing," Daphne said, "your really know how to pick dresses."

"Thank you Daphne," Narcissa said, a hint of a smile on her face, "I thought it would be nice if we all had similar colours and dresses. Now Astoria do you have everything to manage your curse?"

At the mention of a curse Astoria looked at Lyra. The 11-year-old hadn't been told about the curse yet and, as feared, the witch glared at everyone before sliding off her mother's lap and going over to the window.

Astoria sighed and went over to Lyra.

"She didn't know," Daphne said to Narcissa who's eyes widened before she turned to her daughter and the younger Greengrass witch.

"Why wasn't I told?" Lyra whispered.

"Because we wanted to protect you Lyra," Astoria said, "this…curse I carry won't kill me yet so I didn't want to tell you yet. You're like a little sister to me and I just wanted to protect you from it that little bit longer, until you were that little bit older. I did it because I love you."

Lyra kept her eyes looking out of the window before she felt her head being turned and she found herself looking at Astoria.

"I get you wanted to protect me but if anything had happened then I would have lost you and been told all at the same time," Lyra said, "don't just protect me because I'm little. I've been through more than you could imagine," she said looking up at her and into her eyes.

"I know Lyra and I am sorry about that," Astoria said, "you've had a rough time settling down and I just wanted to keep this from you until you'd settled down." Lyra nodded before a yawn escaped her lips and Narcissa instantly ushered Lyra to her bedroom and soon had her daughter asleep and into bed.

The next morning arrived and it was almost 10am before Lyra woke up and the first thing she heard was noise and then she remembered it was the night of the Ball and she jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on before rushing to the ballroom and found her mother sat gracefully on the piano and she sat next to her and watched as the ballroom began to take shape.

"You woke up then Lyra Star?" Narcissa said as she noticed her daughter next to her.

"I wanted to get up early so I could help you get everywhere finished for the Ball," Lyra said, "and now I've slept through most of the morning," she sighed.

"No you haven't my darling," Narcissa said softly, "You can still help me get everything ready as always," she said, "Zenon arrives at 6:30pm, half a hour before everyone arrives and Astoria will help you get ready before then. Now let's get you something to eat before we go any further."

The mother and daughter slipped off the piano and headed to the family dining room and had a light snack before they headed around the Manor making sure that everything was ready and just as Narcissa had wanted it. She let Lyra organise a few things before she realised the time and sent her daughter to the room she would be getting ready in with Astoria and Daphne.

"Thought you were never going to show up," Daphne said before she as Astoria quickly began to get the youngest Malfoy ready for the Ball. They had to follow Narcissa's instructions. Of course, because it was Lyra's first Ball and she'd done everything she could to make sure that she would be perfect.

Lyra just sat there and let the older witches get her hair and minimal makeup sorted before she was dressed for the Ball.

"You look just like your mother," Astoria said as she stood back and looked at Lyra, "you'll knock them dead when you're older."

"That she will," Narcissa smiled as she walked into the room with Zenon, "now Daphne and Astoria you will be announced with Draco, then Zenon and Lyra and finally myself and Lucius," she said before she walked over to her daughter and waved her wand and little curls appeared in her daughter's hair. Lucius eventually joined them and then came the announcement. The Ball was about to begin.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hello everyone! Happy March! I am feeling so much better now I only have my Wizarding World fanfics to write. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I will also be uploading my new Harry Potter fic today.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 43:**

Lyra watched before her mother and father's names were announced and then Daphne and Astoria's and then it was her turn. Draco looked at her and held his hand out to her and she looked at him.

"Draco…I can't do this. I'm not ready. Can I just run back to my room? Please…" the 11-year-old pleaded with her brother.

"Lyra just do this and then you can blend in with everyone or stick with Zenon in the background. I knew I should have spoken to mother and father about slipping you in the side way," Draco said, "that would have been much better for you."

Lyra simply nodded. She was nervous and pale but it was hard to tell under the blusher that Daphne had put on the girl's cheeks just in case she looked pale.

"Ready?" Draco asked and Lyra went and stood at the top of the stairs with him and looked and then it hit her and her palms grew sweaty and clammy. Her breathing began to get uneven and her chest tightened. She looked up at Draco before she was suddenly sick. She heard the gasps and ran off in the direction of the family wing.

Lucius made his way up to Draco and Narcissa gracefully hurried off to find Lyra. She could hear the whispers but nothing else mattered except finding Lyra.

"Son are you OK?" Lucius asked before using his wand to clean Draco's suit.

"I'm fine…Lyra…she came over all sweaty and then she was sick," Draco explained before Daphne and Astoria reached them and then hurried off to help Narcissa.

"We need to get down there and cool off the situation and carry on until your mother and sister if she wants to arrive back," Lucius said before heading back down the stairs.

Narcissa was racing around the family wing and eventually came to her's and Lucius' room. She had been about to push the door open when she heard sobbing. Lyra. It had to be. She pushed the door open and found her daughter laid on her side of the bed. She waved her wand, changing her clothes into something easier to move in before she slipped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Lyra and just let her cry.

"We'll all be laughing about it in a few days time," Narcissa said softly, "that was even more memorable than mine and mine was when I was 8," she said softly.

Lyra realised it was her mother and she turned around to face her,

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Well my dress ripped and mother went a little crazy, then Andy disappeared to hide the fact her dress had dirt on it. Bella, well she was ready and stood there as always. Mother always thought I should have been the one ready and stood there waiting. I grew into that as I grew up but, at first it was Bella," Narcissa said, "then father went to try and find Andy and it basically ended up with my entrance being as I tumbled down the stairs. It was also my first signs of magic."

Lyra just looked at her mother as she listened to what she was being told and nodded. She appeared to have lost her words. Narcissa stroked her daughter's hair and then removed the pins tying it back.

"Maybe we should just go with a simpler hair style," she said softly, "I mean like a simple half up, half down idea with butterflies in it," she said before sitting Lyra up and taking her over to her vanity, sitting her on the stool and got to work, "I'm sorry Lyra. If I'd have been part of getting you ready I'd have noticed that you were struggling to cope with all of this. I failed you there my darling."

"You haven't failed me at all," Lyra said, finally finding her words, "I know how important the Ball is to you and father."

"Yes but you and Draco are more important Lyra. You are my children and will always come first no matter what," Narcissa said placing the butterfly studs into her daughter's hair, "now lets see how pale you really are," she said before waving her wand and revealing her daughter's pale face.

"I just…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Lyra said, "I'm meant to be a Malfoy and yet look at me. I can't even arrive at a Ball without being sick all over my brother. He's going to hate me for showing him up like that," she said before feeling herself being turned around.

"You are a Malfoy Lyra but you're different. You have never been exposed to all of this and now we are; you've just had an eventful first term at Hogwarts and now this? It's a lot for anyone to cope with, especially when you've been hidden away for so long like you have," Narcissa said, "that was one thing I wish I could have changed but with the Dark Lord around and sniffing after Draco I…well your father and I had to keep you safe and that was the best way to do it," she said redoing her daughter's makeup, well what she was allowed to wear of it.

That was always the one thing Narcissa had insisted upon; Lyra never wearing makeup but she was looking rather pale so the mother decided to put just enough on to cover her daughter's paleness before she stood back and looked at her.

"There. That's better. You look more like an 11-year-old now," Narcissa said before she pulled Lyra to her feet, "we'll slip back in the side doors but I'd like to keep you close and a code word just in case you get overwhelmed like that again."

"Peacocks," Lyra said, "because then I can escape to the garden and get some fresh air at the same time," she said before Narcissa nodded and the two headed over and walked back down to the ballroom with the Greengrass Sisters and they slipped back inside. Narcissa made sure Lyra was ready and the two slipped back inside to carry on with the Ball. Narcissa was hoping that Lyra would be OK but, all the same, she was not going to let Lyra out of her sight just in case she needed to escape the ballroom again. She was going to make sure her children came first that night, not Narcissa the hostess.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hello again everyone! Hope March is treating you well and everything is going well for you! I remembered about 10 minutes agi that I needed to update so here I am... updating whilst I remember!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 44:**

Lucius had instantly taken Narcissa onto the dancefloor and was dancing around with her. He kept looking into her eyes even swooped her with a loving kiss. The parents could see Draco with Astoria and Daphne and Zenon were sat with Lyra. The 11-year-old could feel eyes looking over at her and she got up and went to get a drink.

"We need to draw their attention away from Lyra," Narcissa whispered as they danced, "she's not coping at all." Lucius nodded before he did something so out of character in public and pushed Narcissa against one of the posts and kissed her. The witch instantly began to kiss him back and could hear the attention being drawn to them but neither of them stopped kissing each other. The spark was coming back and they were both so caught up in the moment until they realised that Narcissa's dress was coming undone.

"Go and find her," Lucius said softly before heading over to talk to his father and Cygnus.

Narcissa hurried through the crowds and saw her daughter being led towards the dancefloor by Draco. All her instincts were telling her to go and stop her son taking her little girl onto the dancefloor but she stopped and watched as Draco took her to the edge of the dancefloor and began to dance with her. She watched before slipping over to her mother and Priscilla, her mother-in-law.

"Look at that. That would never have been done in my day," Druella said, "oh good evening Narcissa," she said as she saw her youngest daughter sit down next to her.

"Draco and Lyra are learning to be siblings mother. Their relationship grows day by day and he's really growing into a big brother," Narcissa said as she sipped some Firewhiskey.

"And your relationship with Draco?" Druella asked.

"Improving. We are communicating with each other now and able to hold a conversation," Narcissa replied before looking at her mother-in-law, "the only real problems are with Lucius and Lyra. He keeps making progress and then takes two steps back. He's brought her a fairy and unicorn and now a kitten as well. So now she has four things to care for and I'm wondering whether he's trying to buy his love or whether he's trying to make up for all these years," she said, "so she has her owl Aurora, Rose the fairy, Lilly the unicorn and Snowbell the kitten."

"That's rather a lot for an 11-year-old," Priscilla said.

"Aurora lives in the owlery and Lyra has books to help with Rose and Lilly and I am going to teach her about Snowbell," Narcissa said before rising from her seat and walking over to her children and tapping Draco's shoulder and he nodded and bowed causing Lyra to giggle before Narcissa began to dance around with her daughter.

"Lyra Star ignore the flashes," she said watching her daughter at all times in case she began to have another panic attack. She could feel Lyra fighting something and then the girl looked around and saw the cameras and all the people and her breath began to get ragged, "Lyra…?"

"Pea…pea…" Lyra said before she tumbled to the ground causing gasps. Narcissa didn't even think and she scooped Lyra into her arms and carried her out into the gardens and sat down with her and allowed her to catch her breath before she noticed someone stood in front of her.

"Lucius…" Narcissa said instantly.

"How is she?" the husband asked.

"Fine now at least," Narcissa replied before Lucius pulled Lyra into her feet and then and then wrapped a cloak around their daughter.

"Back inside now," Lucius said to his wife before taking Lyra with him.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean for that to happen," Lyra instantly said.

"I'm not here to talk to you about that. Walk with me," Lucius said to his daughter before the littlest Malfoy realised that it was more a request rather than an option."

Lucius was heading to an area of the garden Lyra had seldom been before he stopped at a group of plants.

"The Daffodils are my flower, the tulips are for Draco, the white rose is for your mother and the pink rose…"

"Mine," Lyra said, before looking up at her father, "why are you showing me this?"

"Because I had the roses planted when you were born Lyra. Most people say I only love Draco and treat you and your mother badly but the truth is Lyra I'm scared about your future," the father said before walking over and sitting down on a bench, Narcissa's design of course.

"Why are you scared?" Lyra asked as she followed him, standing in front of her father and waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"When you were born I was overjoyed that your mother had survived but knowing you really were a girl brought a whole new set of challenges. You are the first girl born into the Malfoy line in at least 50 years and nobody knew how to react to you. I didn't know how to react," Lucius said before he looked up at his daughter, "you will go through so many of the same things that your mother did and the thought of having to sit down in five years time and try and arrange your marriage like we are doing for Draco currently with the Greengrasses."

"You want Draco to marry Daphne?" Lyra questioned.

"No Astoria," Lucius corrected her, "she gets on well with you and should anything ever happen to your mother and I we want to make sure that you'll be looked after. The marriage negotiations are slightly complicated by the fact that we have to factor your future into things. That and I know how much pain was involved with your mother and me."

"Then why do all this? Arranged marriages?" Lyra asked confused.

"Because that is just the way our society works. Your mother wants you to marry for love but I want to secure your future," Lucius said.

"I'm not some toy you can play around with," Lyra said, "I am your daughter!"

"Lyra stop. Your mother and I aren't going to set you up with anyone because we want to see what happens first with things. We still have five years before we have to decide what to do with you Lyra," Lucius said and then he stood up and escorted Lyra back to the Ball.

Lyra just stayed in the shadows for the rest of the party before she was carried up to bed by Draco; Lucius worrying if he'd said more to Lyra than he should have but Lyra would soon find out her destiny. She had to be told sooner rather than later.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Happy April everyone!**_

 _ **I have had the 9 days of hell at me, including 6 days working so that's why these updates are late. Better late than never though right? Hope everyone's still enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 45:**

Lucius had a pretty rough night's sleep by his standards as he worried that he'd said too much to Lyra and Narcissa had wanted to be there when their daughter was told about the destiny that awaited her. He was looking out of the window from their bed when he felt movement from in his arms.

"Lucius please tell me you got some sleep…" came Narcissa's voice, "and don't lie to me because I know when you're lying," she said and Lucius sighed.

"I got a little but not a lot. I'm worried I said too much to her and she's been able to piece things together. She's as smart as you are Cissa," came the reply.

Narcissa sighed and her eyes looked up at Lucius,

"She was recovering from passing out. I doubt she really heard what was said. Who's awake?"

"Draco's room has been triggered so he's awake and I believe the Greengrass Sisters are awake and in Draco's room. Zenon is awake as he popped his head out and triggered his wards and nothing from Lyra's room so I'm guessing that she's been left alone or she's still asleep," Lucius said, double checking the magic trackers that he had on the wall.

"I'll go and check on her once I'm dressed," Narcissa said softly before she propped herself with her elbow and kissed him softly. Lucius pulled her on top of him and kissed her back before they both sat bolt upright.

"The wards!" Lucius said, "get to Lyra now!" he added before he grabbed his cane and pulled his wand out and changed their clothes before watching his wife rush to their daughter's room. He then hurried as well as his name would let him before he opened the door to find Zenon's parents stood there.

"Sorry to startle you Mr. Malfoy. I'm Harold Jacobs and this is my wife Helena. We're…"

"Zenon's parents. He never mentioned you were coming to collect him," Lucius cools replied before getting a message to Narcissa and then she suddenly appeared before both of them had their wands in the air before realising that Daphne and Astoria's parents had arrived, "come in all of you out of the cold. We will discuss options."

Lucius asked for drinks to be served in the Parlour and led the parents there with Narcissa on his arm.

"What are your plans?" Lucius asked once they were sat down with a festive tea.

"Just us and Zenon," Harold said.

"Us and the girls," Albert Greengrass replied, "why?"

"Well would you and the children like to stay for Christmas lunch?" Lucius asked causing Narcissa to look at him.

"Lucius…" she started.

"It would make their Christmas and well everybody's here and well it won't take a lot to change things to the bigger dining room," Lucius said.

Both the fathers looked at their wives before they nodded and thanked Lucius for the invitation before there was a knock on the door and Narcissa turned and excused herself as Lyra was stood there in her pyjamas and slipper boots.

Narcissa hurried her daughter back to her room and wished her Merry Christmas before telling her that Zenon and the sisters would be staying for Christmas dinner and that pleased her daughter. The mother went and got the dress that she'd picked out for her daughter and smiled as Astoria appeared at the door. Narcissa allowed her daughter to go off with the others before announcing that the presents would be opened after the dinner.

"Tori, Daph and Zenon get to stay for the dinner! Their parents are coming too!" Lyra said bursting into Draco's room.

"Really?" Zenon asked, "I just hope my mother being here won't be a problem."

"Well it might be but our parents are good at concealing how they feel about things," Draco said as he watched Lyra. The young witch had calmed down and was now reading a book. He couldn't help but smile. She really was like their mother.

Eventually Lucius' House Elf came and asked that they all go to the Parlour where the parents were sat waiting for them. Draco took Astoria and Lyra and Zenon took Daphne on his and the group made their way to the Parlour and they greeted all the adults before sitting down as a festive flavour of tea was served.

Narcissa watched as the children talked and saw how the children were seated, Daphne next to Draco, then Astoria, then Lyra and Zenon. Clearly things were settling down in the group and she also noticed the way Draco looked at Astoria.

"I think there's something there. Draco and Astoria," she said to the other parents who turned and watched.

"Well Astoria does write to us about him and Lyra," Amelia Greengrass remembered, "I think your daughter is somehow bringing them close together. We shall have to factor that into the marriage contract."

"Can we not speak about that today?" Narcissa asked, "it's Christmas and we should be celebrating and relaxing," she told them after taking a sip of her tea, "are we allowing the children one glass of wine at dinner seeing as it's Christmas."

"I think one glass as it's Christmas," Helena said, "it is a special day. Our House Elves are bringing the presents and will put them in here when we all go for dinner. I'm assuming this is where you want the presents…" She stopped as Lyra had walked over and she looked, "so this is Lyra. Narcissa she looks just like you."

Lyra looked before she curtseyed at both sets of parents before Narcissa pulled her onto her lap. She could feel the eyes on her but she didn't flicker at all.

"You look very nice Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Jacobs," Lyra said as she looked at the other mothers.

"Call me Mrs. Helena and this lady Mrs. Amelia. That will be far easier," Helena said, "and the husbands are Mr. Harold and Mr. Albert."

"Thank you Mrs. Helena," Lyra said, noting which husband was who, "it is an honour to have you and Astoria and Daphne and Zenon stay for Christmas dinner," she smiled before the head Elf arrived and said that it was time for the meal.

The group made their way into the big dining room and the adults sat one end and the children close by. The first drinks were poured and it wasn't much longer before the courses started to arrive and soon Christmas Dinner was underway at Malfoy Manor with Christmas music playing on the WWN.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Well I was late with the first updates and I'm late with the second lol. Never mind they're now I've managed to track down one update that had gone missing somehow. I've also been deeply saddened and shocked by what happened to Notre-Dame. Any French readers you and the cathedral are in my thoughts. Thanks for all the support and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 46:**

Narcissa was keeping an eye on Lyra as much as she could but was getting drawn into conversations that she really didn't want to be drawn into. None of the mothers wanted to be drawn into politics but the men were talking about it as always.

"Is Lyra OK?" Amelia asked, "Astoria has mentioned that she's been struggling with everything and Albert and Lucius seem to think that it might be an idea to have her drawn into Draco and Astoria's contract."

Narcissa sighed,

"Everything is so new to her and yes she is struggling with everything. Bellatrix being after her doesn't help," she said.

"Yes Lucius said about that," Helena said, "and that she doesn't know yet…"

"We're going to sit her down and tell her the truth before she goes back to Hogwarts," Lucius said tuning into the female conversation, "she has to know before it gets much further. Our lives are in the hands of my 11-year-old daughter and she needs to be as ready as she can be." The others nodded before they carried on eating and it wasn't long before everyone was sat around the Christmas Tree in the parlour and preparing to open Christmas presents. Lyra happily handed them out and blushed when she passed Zenon his.

"Sorry it's not amazing," she said softly.

"I don't care Lyra. It's the thought that counts and our friendship," Zenon said before he opened it first and watched as she smiled softly before beginning to open his presents from everyone else.

Lyra opened her presents and thanked everyone for theirs. She looked at her presents and then realised something was missing.

"Father I thought you said that I was getting my own Malfoy pin for Christmas and that I was borrowing mothers…." She said confused.

"Well I know how close you are with your mother and have been using hers so she just said to give her the new one and let you keep the one that you have grown attached to," Lucius explained before seeing Lyra hurry towards him and hug him. He didn't really know how to react and he tried to place his arms around her and then let her go.

The other parents watched the patriarch knowing how things were with the father and daughter and Lucius appeared to be showing more affection than he'd been known to before. Lucius could feel eyes on him and he looked around and then watched as Lyra carried on opening her presents from himself and Narcissa.

A simple wave of Narcissa's wand saw the wrapping paper disappear into thin air and Draco ordered the elves to take his and Lyra's presents to their rooms before refreshing everyone's drinks.

It was in that moment that Zenon's parents decided that it was time for them and Zenon to leave. The Greengrasses were staying for the duration of the holidays.

"I'll see you in a few days," Zenon said as he hugged Lyra goodbye.

"I know and try and stay out of trouble for me," Lyra said before she watched Zenon and his parents leave. She then sighed and went back to playing with Lavender, her kitten who hadn't been allowed to Hogwarts with her.

Narcissa was sat next to Lucius. Draco had left and excused himself, no doubt to read his books that he'd received as that was just who Draco was. The mother had her eyes on her 11-year-old daughter and sighed softly. She knew that her daughter would know her fate, her destiny and that put fear into Narcissa…a chill in her heart.

"She's been quiet all day," Lucius said softly, "do you think she knows something?"

"No. I think she's more nervous about being home because everything has changed for her," Narcissa said, "starting with her relationship with you."

"Cissa…I want some time alone with her over the break before she starts to become what we need her to," Lucius said softly.

"That would be a lovely idea Lucius," Narcissa said softly before watching Draco walk back into the room and sit down in his usual chair.

"What would be a lovely idea mother?" Draco asked as he tuned into his parents' conversation.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Draco but your father wants to spend some time with Lyra alone," Narcissa said before her looked at her son. She simply shook her head, knowing that Draco was wondering whether that would be the moment Lyra would learn of her destiny but he now knew that that wouldn't be the moment.

"I think I'll retire to my room now. Can Lavender come back to Hogwarts with me after Christmas?" Lyra asked as she stood up and cuddled her little kitten close.

"Lavender is now able to go back to Hogwarts as she is up to date with everything," Lucius said before Lyra bid everyone goodnight and headed to her room.

"When are you going to tell her?" Draco asked, "she has to know before she goes back to Hogwarts."

"That she will. We are planning on telling her after New Year, a couple of days before you both head back to Hogwarts on the train. She'll be able to let it sink in and then ask any questions that she needs to," Lucius said, "right now we have more pressing matters in that Lyra has closed herself off."

"She probably knows that something is up. She's wising up to the outside world now," Draco said, "she will start growing up now."

Narcissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"One thing for sure," she said, "this is about to get rocky before it gets better," she said softly before Lucius wrapped his arms around her and all thoughts turned to Lyra and the destiny that was laid out for her and nothing could change that, no matter how much Lucius and Narcissa wished it would.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey everyone! Happy May! Summer is finally on the way and I can't wait to hopefully get some warmer weather. I head to my dad's this month but I should be able to update still. Also the Eurovision Song Contest is this month as well and I'm excited for that.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy the update!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 47:**

"You need to talk to Lyra and check that she is OK after yesterday. She was far too quiet," Lucius said as he and Narcissa got dressed, "she knows something is up. We have to tell her soon Cissa, possibly even today."

"I don't want to tell her. Can we not give her one more day?" the mother pleaded, "I promise to talk to her today, just not about that. I'll call you if she asks anything otherwise I want her to have one more day because once we tell her the carefree life will disappear and her life will never be the same again." Lucius sighed and nodded before agreeing with his wife.

Breakfast was rather long and quiet as everyone was still tired from the previous day and Narcissa was keeping a close eye on Lyra before announcing at the end of breakfast that she was going for a walk around the gardens and wished for Lyra to join her. Draco turned and saw Draco looking and shook his head without drawing attention to himself.

The mother and daughter got their winter wear on and then Narcissa made sure that Lyra was wrapped up before the two headed out into the gardens.

"Are you OK my Lyra Star?" Narcissa asked as they crossed the little bridge to the main gardens, "you were rather quiet yesterday."

"I'm fine mother," Lyra said, "I was just feeling a bit off colour and I'm not used to having so many people around on Christmas. It felt odd the grandparents not being here."

"I'm sure that'll change next year. Things have been different this Christmas because of you being away at Hogwarts. Your grandparents will be spending New Year with us," Narcissa replied before she asked Lyra which way they wanted to walk and she watched Lyra point one way and they began to walk around the gardens in silence.

"Get out of my head," Lyra said after a while, "you can't just keep doing that to me," she said.

"I know my darling but you are not being honest with me and you know how much I hate that," Narcissa replied, "I'll get out of your head if you tell me what's really troubling you." Lyra sighed and thought before looking at Narcissa.

"Why does Bellatrix want to hurt me? I'm just a child."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to sigh and she closed her eyes and got a message to Lucius before using her hand to steer Lyra back towards the Manor.

"I think it's about time your father and I told you everything Lyra," she said before removing their winter cloaks and using her wand to dry their shoes and then led her daughter to Lucius' study.

It was no surprise when she walked in and saw Lucius sat there waiting for them.

"Sit down Lyra," Lucius said and the 11-year-old sat down and wondered what was going on. The only time she'd ever seen her parents this serious was when the Death Eaters were invading the Manor for their meetings.

"Long ago Lyra," Narcissa said, taking the lead, "there was a prophecy made about a Pureblood child born to parents who struggled to have children taking on the Dark Lord's second in command after they escaped from Azkaban when they are 13-years-old. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes I do but what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"That child is also the niece of the Dark Lord's second in command…" Narcissa continued before biting her lip and watching, knowing that Lyra was beginning to piece things together.

"Wait just wait!" Lyra said, "are you telling me that the child is me…?" she asked.

Lucius and Narcissa both looked at each other before they nodded.

"Yes Lyra. You are that child but we'd do anything for it not to be you," Lucius said, "we did not wish this fate on you at all."

"But Bellatrix kept me safe before she was sent to Azkaban… if she knew about the Prophecy why did she keep me safe?" Lyra asked.

"Because she only learnt about it after she was sent to Azkaban," Narcissa explained, "that's why she escaped to come and try and kill you…"

Lucius was unable to finish his sentence as Lyra got up and ran off.

"She won't leave the wards," Narcissa said, "she's not that stupid."

They both felt the wards shift and instantly knew that Lyra had exited the wards and the panic engulfed them as they realised that Lyra could be in danger.

Lyra finally stopped running and she caught her breath.

"Well well well," came a cackle that sent shivers down Lyra's spine and she turned around and instantly pulled her wand out.

"Bellatrix," she said, "I know everything," she said, "so don't pretend you're here for a social chat."

"Well in that case you know that I am here to kill you so the Death Eaters can rise again under my command," Bellatrix said before smirking, "you remind me so much of Cissy. Too bad you will be dead soon," she said softly before shooting a spell at Lyra.

The 11-year-old had to jump out of the way before another spell was sent her way and she was soon engaged in a duel with Bellatrix. She knew that she was no match for Bellatrix but if she could just hold her own until her parents arrived then they'd be able to help her.

Her spells were just too weak to really do any damage to Bellatrix and she was desperately trying to get a message to her parents and then it happened… a spell hit her with enough force to send her backwards. Her head hit the floor and her world went black.

Bellatrix walked over and pointed her wand at Lyra before she found herself blasted backwards and then saw Narcissa rush forwards and get Lyra back behind the wards before she cackled manically and disapparated.

Lucius hurried back behind the wards and hurried to find where his family were. He found them in the master bedroom and Lucius rushed over to the bed.

"I've summoned the family healer and she's on the way," Draco said before looking, "what happened?"

"She went outside of the wards and ran into Bellatrix. If she could have just held on another 30 seconds I'd have made it to her and then she wouldn't be like this," Lucius said, "we told her and then she just ran. It was too much for her," he sighed.

"And now our special girl has been hit by Merlin knows what and we have to figure out how this will affect her. I am not leaving her side," Narcissa said, "she's my little star," she said before holding Lyra's hand. Lucius and Draco sat on the bed wondering if Lyra would come through whatever spell or curse had hit her and if she'd be the same when she woke up. Only time would tell.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey there everyone! I'm uploading this from my dad's as I'm watching the Eurovision Second Semi Final Press Conference so hopefully all these updates match up! Hope you're having a lovely time and I'm looking after my brothers for the next 2 nights so fun times ahead! Thanks for the supportas always.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 48:**

Narcissa barely left Lyra's side as her daughter remained unconscious. The family healer had barely left Narcissa and Lyra alone. Draco had had to return to Hogwarts but was able to come if he needed.

"You're worried about Lyra aren't you?" Draco had asked as he prepared to go back to Hogwarts the next day.

"Yes I am son. Something I never thought I'd say. If she doesn't come around from this then we are doomed," Lucius said, "we thought we were doing the best thing for her but clearly that was not the right choice because now she's laid in a bed fighting for her life."

"Well how would you feel finding out that you were conceived to save the world when you are 13? No wonder why she freaked out," Draco said, "I'd have done the same if I was her. We should have increased the wards so she couldn't get out."

Lucius sighed. He rarely went into his son's room but, considering Narcissa was maintaining a vigil at their daughter's bedside, he felt obligated to enter their son's room as he prepared to return to Hogwarts. He didn't really want to go but it would be the best thing to do in a way because, of course he'd be worrying about Lyra, but he'd be with his friends and that would hopefully be a welcome distraction from the worrying over Lyra.

"We will tell you the moment there is any change in your sister," Lucius said to Draco and watched as his son nodded and then Lucius swept out of the room and back to the Master bedroom.

The next day and Lucius had taken Draco to Kings' Cross as Narcissa had once again refused to leave Lyra's side. He was inwardly relieved that Narcissa was staying with Lyra as, whilst he trusted the healers, he didn't want himself or Narcissa too far away from their daughter.

He apparated back and headed straight for the room.

"Can she hear us?" he asked the Healer as he looked at Narcissa.

"I think she can somehow," Healer Jones said as she looked at the couple and then watched as Lucius dragged Narcissa away to the corner of the room where they could still see her.

"What's going to happen when she wakes up?" Narcissa asked, "we don't know what curse Bellatrix shot at her…"

"That is true and that is why we might have to face the possibility that she might never wake up," Lucius said, "your sister wants to destroy her and she full well knows the curses that are able to do that Cissa."

"She has to or we will fall into a second darkness that we will never be able to escape from and all will be lost," Narcissa said before looking up as she heard someone enter the room.

"I need to go to the Ministry to find out how they're handling this so I asked Andromeda to come and sit with you so you don't go out of your mind," Lucius said before kissing Narcissa softly and then heading out of the room and Narcissa brushed some of Lyra's hair out of her face.

"Lucius could be right and she might never wake up," Narcissa sighed, "Bellatrix wants to destroy her and telling Lyra the news may have fallen nicely into Bellatrix's hands. We should have tightened the wards before we told her then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You didn't know how she was going to react Cissy. Nobody did," Andromeda said, "she's a Black and a Malfoy and she will fight until she can't no more. We have to stay positive for her and Draco. He's learnt to love her…"

"So has Lucius. He is worried about her, even if he's being stubborn and won't say those words I know that he's worried."

"That connection of yours is dangerous Cissy," Andromeda warned, "get some rest. You can stay in that chair if you want but please get some rest." Narcissa sighed knowing that her sister wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Lucius arrived back late that night and found Narcissa fast asleep next to Lyra on the bed.

"How in Merlin's name did you get her to sleep" Lucius asked.

"Well she was asleep in the chair and then woke up and just got onto the bed with her and then fell asleep again," Andromeda said, "I think she wanted to be close to Lyra in case there was a change so she'd be the first to feel it. You don't have to pretend Lucius. She knows that you are worried about Lyra."

"I forgot she can feel everything," the wizard sighed, "I've just been so wrapped up in keeping up with how it's being reported and the Ministry and how they are handling the situation. It's obvious that Bellatrix escaped Azkaban to come after Lyra but she should have been safe here and yet her home is the place where she was hurt," he sighed, "I don't know how I'll forgive myself if she doesn't pull through."

"As I said to my sister she's a Black and a Malfoy. She's a fighter Lucius. I know you're still not happy about Nymphadora and I being involved like this but…"

"Lyra needed the protection and the less people knew about the prophecy the better. I don't agree on some of your beliefs but, for Lyra and Cissa, I am willing to allow you both in and are willing to accept the help. Draco comes home tomorrow for the weekend. Your daughter is bringing him. We want her to stay at Hogwarts to monitor things for when and if Lyra wakes up. We don't even know what damage Bellatrix has done," he sighed, "that's the hard part. The Dark Lord created some hexes and charms and no doubt Bellatrix would have been taught them and it is bound to be one of them that hit Lyra."

Andromeda watched as Lucius sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands before she slipped out of the room to go and get him a Firewhiskey. She usually frowned on drinking at a time like they were experiencing but this time she'd allow him one to calm him and maybe even help him sleep.

Tonks and Draco arrived via the Floo the next day and were instantly shown to Draco's parents room and Narcissa ran over to Draco and hugged him.

"Mother what is going on?" he asked,

"She responded to my touch a couple of hours ago and Healer Jones said her brain activity has increased so there is a chance she might be fighting whatever Bellatrix shot at her," Narcissa explained.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked and watched his mother nod her head.

"But at the same time it could be an involuntary reaction to something that the curse or hex does," Andromeda said, "we just have to keep watching her and see if she's closer to waking up or whether activity decreases," she said, ever being the sensible sister.

"Andy please stop. She's waking up. I know she is," Narcissa said. Draco looked and noticed that his father was calm, not giving anything away much.

He was sat at the bottom of the bed when Narcissa gasped a few hours later. He hurried over to have a look and see what was happening. He then gasped as he saw his sister's eyes opening.

It took a while for Lyra to get her focus and then they focussed, finally, on Narcissa.

"Mother…" she said softly before being hugged and held close before she turned and looked at Draco and Lucius and the next few words crushed Draco and Lucius' hearts, "who are they?"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Happy June! It's been such a crazy week and all I really want to do is curl up with my Build-A-Bears and shut myself away for a while. I am plodding along though. However I will confess that I am so in love with the live action Aladdin!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 49:**

Lucius and Draco had, of course, been devastated at Lyra being unable to remember them but they had also been reassured that the witch would remember them eventually. Each day that passed another fraction of Lyra's memory appeared to wake up but it was slow and Healer Jones was even afraid to admit that Lyra may never get her full memory back.

"So what exactly happened?" Narcissa asked the Healer as Lyra was asleep and Lucius had just joined her.

"Well, from what I've been able to establish, Bellatrix tried to wipe Lyra's memories with more than a simple obliviate but somehow she got it wrong and it just caused Lyra's memories to be locked away but the more she remembers and is forced to think the more the memories will unlock and come back to her," Healer Jones said, "you and she have been remarkably lucky with what has happened."

Lucius sighed and rested a hand on Narcissa's shoulder,

"Will she regain full memory function?" he asked, desperate to know if their daughter would remember everything eventually.

"I don't know," the Healer sighed, "that is one question I cannot answer until her mind properly begins to wake up and I can assess her."

Narcissa looked at Lyra,

"What about her destiny? Will she still be able to achieve it?" she asked.

"If she can have the correct training and can remember most of her spellwork then yes she will be able to," Healer Jones said before Narcissa left to get some fresh air and Lucius took up her seat next to Lyra's bed.

He was almost asleep himself when he heard a mummer and instantly looked up and saw Lyra sitting up.

"Lyra," he said deciding to be soft with her.

"Father," Lyra said causing Lucius' eyes to widen and he looked at her.

"You can remember me…?"

"Fragments yes. Enough to know you are my father and Draco is my brother but not much about our relationship."

"It's improving," Lucius said, deciding to be honest with his daughter, "your whole life I have never bothered with you until you went to Hogwarts and then an unsettled first term and Draco learning to get along with you made me realise that I had to learn to get along with you."

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"Lets treat this as a new start, a second chance then and forget the past and go into the future as a proper father and daughter," Lyra said and Lucius looked at her.

"What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?" he asked.

"Just don't blow it father," Lyra said before seeing Draco stood in the doorway.

"Mother wishes to see you in the parlour father," Draco said before Lucius excused himself and Draco went and sat by Lyra's bedside.

"How are you?" Lyra asked as she looked at him and wondered what was going through his head.

"Lyra out of my head," Draco replied before looking at her, "I'm fine, just glad you remember me now. That was rather scary when you didn't remember me," he said.

"I didn't mean to forget you. In fact I can't even remember why I ran away in the first place," Lyra said, "all I know is that it was something bad."

Draco's eyes widened. She didn't know what she was meant to become, who she was other than his sister and the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa.

"So you don't remember Bellatrix and the duel then?" he said without thinking and then he watched his sister and saw her eyes clouding over as she tried to remember what had happened to her.

Lyra closed her eyes and then the colour began to drain from her face as she remembered and screamed before bursting into tears and Draco instantly rushed to try and comfort her.

He could suddenly hear heels rushing through the hallways and then found himself being pushed out of the way as Narcissa turned to comfort her daughter,

"What happened?" she asked as Lucius hurried in and looked worried.

"I mentioned Bellatrix and it seemed to jog her memory and I think she's remembered the prophecy," Draco said, "sorry mother," he said.

"No need to worry Draco, That is the thing we need her to remember the most," Narcissa said before she turned to Lyra and looked at her, "Lyra we will do whatever it takes to achieve your destiny," she told her daughter, "we cannot change it but we can certainly help you do everything you can to achieve it." Lyra looked and nodded softly before she just snuggled into her mother and slowly began to relax.

Once Lyra was relaxed the family headed to the parlour for a light lunch. Narcissa kept her daughter close and encouraged her to talk about what she could remember so they'd have an idea what she could remember. Lucius and Narcissa understood how lucky they were that Lyra had even woken up, knowing the devastation that Bellatrix liked to wreak.

After lunch the family remained in the parlour as Dumbledore was coming to talk about Lyra's possible return to Hogwarts. What they hadn't expected was Andromeda and Tonks to follow the Headmaster into the parlour. Lyra was sat at the window reading a book.

"So will Lyra be returning to Hogwarts?" the Headmaster asked.

"Her memory isn't fully opened yet and I am concerned that her going back would overwhelm her," Healer Jones said, "it could also have the opposite effect and bring her memories back quicker."

"What if she came back and only did certain subjects until she was OK?" Andromeda suggested.

"How about I do Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy?" Lyra said.

"But that's the whole timetable…" Narcissa said.

"No it's not. History of Magic and Flying is missing," Lyra said, "I can already fly anyway and surely I could just read the textbook under supervision and only have homework in Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy. I want to go back. I think it would help me get my memories back. Even if I struggle being around the others will help," she said before looking at her parents.

"She could miss flying or maybe have lessons at the weekend," Dumbledore said, "she's top in History of Magic so we could just have her read the subject for that lesson and then summarise her findings."

"I'm happy with that," Narcissa said looking at Lucius before he nodded in agreement, "are you happy with that Lyra?"

"Yes I am. I want to get back to normal," she said.

"Right well I want to come and stay at the Castle until she is settled back in," Narcissa said, "and I can back up Tonks for a few weeks," she added.

Everyone seemed happy with that and Lyra would return to Hogwarts on the Sunday with Draco and her mother, ready to start a new timetable and hopefully get her memories back.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So it now looks like I have some free time on my hands now so I'm really hoping to get back into the swing of things with writing. I need to start planning Book 2 of my Lydia fic annnnnnnnd I'm posting a kinda prologue to a fic idea that I have so go and check that out once I post it.**_

 _ **Thanks for the continued support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 50:**

Narcissa was sat at her dressing table brushing her hair out before she felt her husband's hands on her shoulders and a gentle kiss placed on her neck and she tipped her head to the side.

"Lucius…" she breathed softly as she began to lean back into his touch and felt his arms around her.

"I can feel your nerves…" he said softly as rested his head on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.

"Well she has only just woken up and her memory has started to wake up and we are sending her back to Hogwarts already," Narcissa sighed as she looked at him and then placed her hairbrush down.

"But you are going to be there with her," Lucius said, "and I know that you will do the best thing for our daughter," he added before looking at her bag packed, "I'll get you some bits that you can have ready for occasions like this," he said, "that way you don't ever have to keep packing things away at all."

"Thank you Lucius. I suggest we head to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day for everyone. You have that meeting at the Ministry and I have to watch our daughter on her return to school," Narcissa said before she rose from her chair and then headed into bed.

The next morning came and it was rather chaotic as breakfast had to be finished so Lucius could go for his meeting and she'd head back to Hogwarts with their children.

Lucius said goodbye to his wife and son before he hugged Lyra close and reminded her that she was a Malfoy and nobody would dare mess with her. She hugged her father back before he headed through the Floo to the Ministry.

Narcissa was soon ready and she sent Draco through the Floo first and then Lyra before she joined her children in the Headmaster's office.

"I'll take Lyra with me to find Silver and Daphne and Astoria. I'm guessing they be in the Great Hall for breakfast," Draco said and led Lyra out of the office and through the corridors.

"Look… she's back," one girl whispered.

"I hear she lost her memory," the friend whispered back before Draco glared at them and then led Lyra into the Great Hall and then up to Zenon and the sisters, who instantly took turns in hugging her before Snape arrived and gave Lyra her new timetable.

The four closed off around Lyra and had formed a silent circle of protection around the 11-year-old as the school day began. Draco didn't really want to leave his sister but Zenon had reassured him that if there were any problems then he would summon Draco to deal with them but hopefully the professors would be able to do something without the need for Draco or Narcissa needing to be called to help with Lyra.

The days slowly began to pass and it was clear how much Lyra was struggling with her schoolwork. Despite her insistence that she was fine and understood things it was clear with her homework that she couldn't remember as much as she thought.

"Draco I need help," came Lyra's voice for the fifth time in no time at all and he sighed before going over to his sister as they sat in the Common Room and began explaining things to her so she was able to do her homework. He looked up at Astoria, who wore a worried look on her face, and shook his head. The thought that Lyra would regain her memories as her brain was stimulated every day was slowly beginning to fade.

Draco, Astoria and Daphne were sat in the Common Room as Lyra and in bed talking about things.

"She's never going to get her memories back is she?" Draco sighed, "how is she going to save the world when she can't remember simple things like schoolwork?"

"She will remember eventually Draco but Bellatrix is known as the most sadistic Death Eater out there and she would have done whatever she could to delay Lyra getting her memories back," Daphne said.

"I'm sure she will regain her memories soon Draco. She's only been back at school a few days," Astoria said, "these things take time," she said softly, "but she will get them back. If you're that worried then go and speak to your mother and see if the Healers can look at her again and see if there has been any progress at all now she is back at Hogwarts."

"That's not a bad idea. Can you come with me and Lyra after school tomorrow Tori?" Draco asked and the younger Greengrass nodded.

So that is how the next day after school Narcissa found her son and daughter and Astoria outside her allocated room. She looked in surprise before letting them in and Astoria and Lyra headed over to the window seat and sat down whilst Draco and she went over to the two seater sofa that she'd ordered for her room.

"What can I do for you?" Narcissa asked.

"Well Lyra is struggling, kore than she cares to admit and we were wondering if there was any possibility that the Healers could have another look at her and see if her brain activity has increased now she is back at school," Draco explained, "there must have been some progress on her memory coming back."

Narcissa sighed and looked at Lyra before turning back to Draco.

"Maybe she should have regular checks to keep on top of this," she said, "we will need to keep an eye on the situation and see how she goes. If Astoria can come to St. Mungo's then I will get her into see our family healer in the week after school," she said.

"I can come," Astoria said before she watched as Narcissa nodded.

"Right then. Let's get this sorted and help Lyra," she said and the two teenagers nodded before just watching Lyra, hoping that her memories fully returned.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Hey everyone! Happy July! Oh and Happy 4th July to my US readers. I've now got less things to deal with but work is about to start picking up for the summer. I am hoping to get back on track with writing though. For those who are waiting for a Breaking Traditions chapter. I've planned the first chapter but have yet to write it but there is one coming.**_

 _ **Thanks for the love and support,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 51:**

Narcissa had, of course, spoken to Lucius about getting Lyra retested a few weeks into the new term to see if there was any progress in her regaining her memories now her mind was being stimulated back at Hogwarts. To her surprise Lucius had owled back with an appointment for Lyra just before the half term in February.

She then had to tell Lyra, Draco and Astoria about it. Draco had a Quidditch practice on that day so he was unable to come but Astoria was able to come and that was a relief for Narcissa as she hadn't wanted to take Lyra on her own.

Lucius had also partially abandoned Malfoy Manor and was now stay at Hogwarts and only staying at the ancestral home when he had to be at the Ministry in the morning. The first time Lyra had seen him at Hogwarts it had surprised her and caused her to have a partial flashback of an incident at the Manor that she couldn't figure out. For everyone it was a sign that maybe Lyra's mind was indeed beginning to get triggered.

"I will be wanting a full report for myself and Madam Pomfrey when you arrive back from St. Mungo's," Dumbledore had told the Malfoys as the elders waited for Lyra and Astoria to arrive, "the situation with Miss Greengrass and Draco…"

"Is none of your concern Dumbledore," Lucius interrupted before there was a knock on the door. Snape walked in first followed by his goddaughter and Astoria, "We shall be heading off now. A little early but we can have a drink there," he said and before long only Dumbledore and Snape were left in the office.

"Right we shall head to Narcissa's favourite teashop as we have roughly an hour until the appointment," Lucius said before leading the way. He let the younger witches go ahead and directed them on which way to go. He explained that they would only be having a snack as they were eating after Lyra's exam.

Lyra herself was rather quiet and the parents were putting that down to the nerves. The signs that Lyra's memory was improving though were obvious in her schoolwork even if the witch herself didn't believe it. She couldn't see the improvements at all and that was heart-breaking for her parents. Their daughter was not in a good place mentally and knowing what she was facing when so much of her memory wasn't there must have been awful.

Eventually the group made their way inside St. Mungo's and to the private area as swiftly as they could so nobody would gather what had happened. Bellatrix's attack on the 11-year-old had gone unreported so nobody knew what had happened.

"Now Lyra," Healer Jones said softly, "you're here because we need to see if being back at school has helped you to unlock any more memories."

"I've had a few flashbacks but have been unable to figure out what they are," Lyra said and the Healer nodded before taking her over to the test area and then explained the test to Lyra and then the first test began.

Lucius and Narcissa held each other's hands as they watched Lyra grow frustrated as she couldn't remember things but other things she now appeared to remember. That had to be a good sign and then it happened…

"I don't remember! I just cannot remember!" came Lyra's voice as she tried so hard to remember things but it was just no use.

The Healer decided to pause and take a break and Lyra just went and sat down away from everyone causing Narcissa to worry until Astoria went over to her and sat with her.

"Are the Greengrasses Greek?" Healer Jones asked Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes they are," Narcissa replied, "Purebloods though so if Draco is to marry one of the two girls then that is fine with us."

A few minutes later and the tests resumed and it was a hard time for Lyra but the Healer was smiling and Narcissa was hoping that it was good news because she wasn't sure how much more bad news she could take surrounding their daughter.

The Healer finished and Lyra said she wanted a drink so Astoria was allowed to take her to the private café to get a drink and Narcissa said that she and Lucius would come and collect them when they were ready to go.

Narcissa watched the young witches leave the room before she rounded on the Healer.

"Is there any signs of improvement with Lyra?" she asked instantly.

"Yes. I can say that her memories are starting to unlock and she is beginning to remember things, hence the flashbacks. A lot of the information she needs is still there. She just needs all the help possible to unlock it because that is what is we are facing. Locked memories," the Healer said, "but I have no reason to say that Lyra will remain like this."

"You mean she will regain her full memories?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. It may take a while but she will regain them," the Healer confirmed before leaving the parents to discuss the information so she could get the reports prepared.

"I feel like Draco needs to know everything. He is in the best possible place to help Lyra," Narcissa said, "but I don't want to worry Lyra with all of this. She's scared enough about Bellatrix as it is."

"So we just keep her in the dark and not reveal that she is going to regain her memories?" Lucius asked, "I know she's scared but this could give her hope that she can beat this."

"She will ask when and we cannot give her that Lucius. That is why I do not want her to know," Narcissa said, "because I cannot give her the answers she will want."

Lucius sighed, knowing that they couldn't tell Lyra when and that would be the cruest thing to do to their daughter.

"Fine. OK, this time we will go with what you say. I'm still learning what it's like to be a father to a daughter."

"Thank you Lucius," Narcissa said softly, "thank you."


	52. Chapter 52

**_Hey everyone! So these updates were meant to go out last night but I was too exhausted from work and I've damaged my knee so everything is a struggle currently. I am aware there is an update missing for Breaking Traditions and I will probably get writing over the next few days and get that up next update. I need to get my head down with all my fics if I'm being honest. But I will. I promise you._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 52:**

Lucius and Narcissa sat discussing things with Healer Jones for a while longer, particularly how to tell Draco everything about his sister before trying to figure out what to do next. They didn't want to return to Hogwarts just yet so Lucius pulled out his watch,

"We can take them for another meal. We need some way of seeing how Lyra's memory is," he said, "that way we can see the areas that she needs the help in."

"Yes because then the professors can single her out. Honestly Lucius…!" Narcissa said.

"No because then they know the areas that she needs extra help in Narcissa. She has to take down Bellatrix and that means we have to get her mind back to where it should be," Lucius said, "I know that is hard for you. It's also hard for me and Draco… he has to live with this every day as he is the one who's always around her. We have to do something Cissa."

Narcissa sighed as she sat and thought about what Lucius had said. She didn't know how to play it from there because one child would know everything and the other child would know everything.

"Fine. I can see your point now," Narcissa said, "but how can we do that without arousing Lyra's suspicions?" she asked before silence fell on the room and the two thought about how they could do just that.

"General conversation…" the two said at the same time before Narcissa smiled softly and Lucius looked at her.

"We'd better go and get the girls and head to get some food," he said as Narcissa thanked Healer Jones and then asked for the reports to be sent to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

After that was all sorted the parents headed to the hospital café and located Lyra and Astoria by the window.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Astoria said, "are we heading back to the Castle now?"

"No. We are going for another meal first," Lucius explained, "it's already close to dinner and we just want to make sure you're fed well."

"But mother said you can't beat Hogwarts food…" Lyra said as another nugget of memory came back to her.

"Well that is true but still it's not often you get out of the Castle for food," Lucius said, "and you might miss the start so it's easier if we just eat here."

The two younger witches nodded and then headed back to Narcissa's favourite restaurant where everyone was suddenly scrambling to make sure the Malfoys could have their usual table by the window. Narcissa loved it so she could watch people and judge them as only a Pureblood could.

The group looked at the menu and the parents hid behind their menus and agreed to make sure that Lyra didn't gather what they were up to with trying to figure out how much their daughter knew.

The waiter came to take their order and Lucius had to quickly add that Lyra could not have something on her plate as she was allergic and this caused a sigh from the girl and narcissa wondered how Lyra could have forgotten that she was allergic to something. She then sighed herself as she realised that it was probably something that she'd forgotten.

After another round of drinks had been brought over the conversation shifted to school.

"I'm doing very well thank you sir," Astoria said, "we've just started more advanced magic in Transfiguration and I'm really enjoying it."

"That's great to hear Astoria. What sort are you doing?" Narcissa asked, "same question to you little star."

Lyra had been quiet until that point and she looked up,

"I think we're still learning and writing everything down," she replied before Astoria frowned.

"You've started changing matchsticks into needles. Zenon told me," she said before Lyra laughed,

"Oh yes but I was able to do that with mother's wand when I was like 8," she said.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other before wondering what to do next. Eventually they just began to talk to the girls about school in general and Lucius was silently making a note of what Lyra could and couldn't remember. It was hard for him to see Lyra joining in at points and then at other points just silently sat there listening. There had to be a way to unlock Lyra's memories quicker so they could get their daughter back properly.

Luckily when Lyra fell silent the food was there so she just fell silent and ate quietly and Narcissa stroked the waves of her daughter's hair.

"We will get your memories back. You'll see," she said before looking at Lucius as he appeared desperate to say something and she fell silent.

"This is not the ideal situation that I would like us to be in but Lyra's training needs to start as soon as possible now. Every day is crucial as we don't know when Bellatrix will come for you," he said.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed, "we agreed not to talk about that here," she said before Lucius put his hand up.

"Narcissa I have already said it's not ideal but what choice do we have?" He asked and Narcissa sighed,

"Fine but she will come home at the weekend to train as well as at school. The Professors will have to be brought on board as well," she said before she looked at Lyra, "darling…"

"I'm scared about this all but if it's for the best then I will have to start as soon as possible," Lyra said before sighing and excusing herself to go to the toilet.

Lucius and Narcissa watched her go, their hearts aching for their now vulnerable 11-year-old daughter and what the future held for her… and what the future of the world they lived in would be if Lyra failed.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hey everyone! Happy Auguest! I'm back with a full round of updates this time. I need to get a wiggle on with planning and writing so I am hoping to get into some sort of pattern with everything now my work hours are going up for the summer. I love writing still and really hope that you enjoy reading them all. I just write for fun but the fact people read it all makes me smile so much so thank you for reading my works.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 53:**

Lucius and Narcissa Floo'd back into Dumbledore's office, thankful that everyone was still at dinner as they hadn't wanted to face Dumbledore so quickly. Astoria and Lyra were stood waiting for them having already Floo'd back to the Castle.

"I'll take Lyra back to the Common Room. No doubt Lily and Rose will need feeding again and no doubt Dumbledore and Draco will arrive soon," Astoria said before allowing Lyra to say goodbye to her parents before the two left.

"How do we tell Draco everything?" Narcissa sighed, "he adores his sister now."

"We have to just be honest with him. At the end of the day he and Daphne and Astoria are in the best place to help her when she's at school. We can only help her when she's at home," Lucius said before seeing Draco and Dumbledore walk in.

Healer Jones made everyone jump by appearing suddenly out of the fireplace.

"Sorry about that. I was requested by Dumbledore to come," the Healer said before Draco looked at the Healer.

"It's bad isn't it?" He asked before being allowed to sit down.

"No Draco. It is not all bad news," the Healer said, "Lyra was so lucky in that whatever spell Bellatrix aimed at her only locked away her memories meaning they are just locked away and need to to be brought back to the front of her mind."

"Well that's great but surely she'd have got them all back by now…" Draco said.

"We don't know how long that will take," Lucius said, "some of her memories are returning and there are others that haven't yet but she's able to see them but not understand what they are."

"I know this is hard Draco but she will need all the help she can get but we cannot force her to remember things," Narcissa said sighing, "she could try and run away again and that won't be good because who knows what Bellatrix would do if she got her hands on her.

"Well try and finish the job that she failed to do," Draco said before looking at the Healer, "how could she react to things that she doesn't remember? We really need to know that because it's important."

"Well she will be confused and probably get upset but all you can do is help her to write," Healer Jones said, "I would also prefer it if she had a female friend who could help her as well. I know she has Zenon Jacobs but a female friend would be a help as well."

"Does she have anyone except Zenon?" Narcissa asked her son, "she's never mentioned anyone."

"Well Jasmine Andrews has been asking Severus where Lyra was and that she's been struggling since she came back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "but after what's happened with Zenon she was afraid to ask directly."

"Is she a Pureblood?" Lucius asked and Narcissa sighed.

"Lucius…" she warned before seeing Dumbledore nod.

"Yes she is. A respectable family. Her father, Robert…"

"Robert Andrews? I know him," Lucius said interrupting Dumbledore, "I had no idea he had a second daughter."

"Yes and she's a Slytherin in Lyra's Year," Dumbledore said nodding.

"Well then that's fine with me. Draco encourage this Jasmine over to talk to Lyra and we'll see what happens," Lucius said before sitting down in a chair that had magically appeared.

"Rest assured that everything is being done to recapture Bellatrix and make sure that she doesn't escape again," Dumbledore said, "she will no doubt come after our daughter again and probably try and kill her. You will not get lucky again like you have been this time around."

"We know that Albus," Narcissa said coolly, "I failed her as a mother and should have protected her. We should have strengthened the wards so she couldn't get out of the Manor grounds before we told her. Then we wouldn't be in the situation that we're in now. All I have done her whole life is try and keep her safe and that failed."

"No. We haven't failed Lyra… you haven't failed her. When the Death Eaters began to roam the Manor again who literally cut her hand to put blood protection on Lyra's room? Who was the one who kept Lily with our daughter so if anything happened she could be instantly apparated to my parent's home? You Narcissa. That was all you. You have done far more to protect her than I have. If anyone has failed her then it is me," Lucius said, "I made her solely your responsibility and neglected her so she has never truly felt being a daddy's little girl or having both parents shower her with love. I know I have a lot of making up to do…"

"And you will Lucius. You have a chance now," Narcissa said.

"Lyra's training really needs to start the week after next as time is already beginning to slip away from us," Lucius said after nodding at his wife's words, "time really is of the essence now. I think her training should be done here at Hogwarts and then at the weekend she comes home to rest and train some more." Dumbledore nodded in agreement,

"The staff will help. Lyra is the future of our world and everyone will do what they can to help."

"As will me, Tori and Daphne," Draco said, "she's my sister and I will do whatever I can to protect her and help her with this task."

Narcissa smiled softly at her son before Dumbledore asked for drink to be brought. The group had a lot to discuss and Healer Jones would have to guide them through it all as Lyra's fractured memory made the problem even worse.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey everyone! Here are some more updates as planned and I'm really happy that I'm able to write again because I can get updates written now. I've also discovered that writing on my break also helps me write when I get home. Also my coffee shop sessions have started again and that is also helping me as well.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 54:**

Narcissa had decided the moment had come to talk to Lyra about her training. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep her daughter as young and innocent as she could for as long as she could but, even she had to admit that, time was beginning to get the better of them and they had to start Lyra's training as soon as possible.

Lucius and Narcissa had sat down and discussed the whole issue and had agreed that it had to be Narcissa who told Lyra. Yes the father and daughter were building bridges but this sort of news could only be delivered by Narcissa. She knew the exact way to phrase it and not to be too blunt in the way Lyra was told. It had also been agreed that Dumbledore would be on hand to test the 11-year-old in the initial training sessions so Lyra's weaker areas could be identified.

Narcissa had been given permission to use the Floo Network link between Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore's office whenever she needed to in order to help Lyra whenever the young witch needed it.

"Good evening Narcissa," the Headmaster said as Narcissa exited the fireplace on a Friday night, a few days after Draco had learnt the extent of his sister's memory.

"Good evening Albus. I trust everything has been fine," Narcissa said using her wand to brush herself down.

"Yes it is. Lyra is in her godfather's office waiting for you," Dumbledore told the mother before watching her walk out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Well now…. That wasn't very nice now was it?" a former Headmaster asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy has a lot on her mind currently, "mainly her 11-year-old daughter," Dumbledore said before he went and sat behind his desk again.

"The 11-year-old who is supposed to kill her aunt? My relative?" the portrait asked again.

"Yes Phineas," Dumbledore sighed, "you are related to Lyra through her mother."

"The poor child. I'd like to meet her if possible."

"I can arrange that. Now get some sleep. I have work to do," Dumbledore said and the portrait fell silent.

Narcissa had made her way to Snape's office and walked and paused as she saw Lyra mixing a potion with her godfather.

"Now Lyra it has to simmer on a low heat for an hour which is perfect as your mother has just arrived," Snape said before Narcissa's eyes widened as Lyra turned and looked at her confused.

"I'm guessing your godfather felt the wards of his office disturbed," Narcissa said and Snape nodded,

"That is correct. Now if you'll excuse me… I will be back in one hour," he said before striding out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm guessing this is something serious," Lyra said as she sat down.

"There is no point in lying Lyra Star. Yes it is," the mother said as she went and leant against the edge of Snape's desk, "remember I said to you that you would have to go through some training for your task that you have to do… well your father, Dumbledore and your godfather have been discussing things and we agree that it has to begin very soon," Narcissa said, "you turn 12 in February and then we will only have a year before you turn 13 and we have no idea yet when the duel between you and Bellatrix will take place…"

Lyra sighed. She couldn't understand how she was meant to destroy her aunt. She was just a child… a child with an impossible task. She just couldn't see how she was going to take Bellatrix down.

"I know you're scared Lyra. I would be too. I wish this fate wasn't yours but then if it wasn't yours I probably wouldn't have you Lyra," Narcissa said, "that is the impossible situation I am in. Would I rather you were here and this wasn't your fate? If I wished that then you wouldn't be here and I couldn't bare the thought of not having you. No mother would wish that they didn't have their child. I've given my life to protect you Lyra and now you have to face this and I just cannot bars this burden myself," she said.

"If I have to duel Bellatrix then why didn't she kill me? She had lots of chances to and yet she never did…" Lyra said as she looked at her mother.

"She didn't know about the prophecy at that point. Voldemort told her before he went into that duel with Dumbledore. By that point the rumors had started and you were safe in Malfoy Manor. Your father changed the wards the moment all the Death Eaters has removed themselves from the Manor," Narcissa told her daughter, "what I don't understand is why it's taken this long for her to act…"

"I wish things were different. I just want to be a normal girl but I will never be that. You only had me to rid the world of her and Bellatrix is an excellent dueler. No matter how much training I have I still have to go out there and fight for everything I love and that is what I just cannot get my head around," Lyra sighed, "I mean what chance do I have? Honestly."

"No chance right now but, with the correct training you have a chance Lyra," Narcissa said before pulling her daughter close and hugging her, "we will give you all the training we can so you will have a proper chance to fight her. We have to. We have to give you the best chance we can and I will make sure that you get it. No matter what we will give you the best chance we can."


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Updating late as I have work tomorrow and felt like updating tonight rather than when I get home from work tomorrow. I'm finally managing to start getting ahead on updates, that's planning and writing... except my Lydia Chronicles as I need to figure out how to start the second one and the plot for it. Anyway enjoy this update.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 55:**

The next week passed quickly and Lyra's first training rolled around quicker than anyone really wanted it to. Narcissa was waiting in the Entrance Hall that Dumbledore had told her to wait for Lyra. The training room itself was going to be the Room of Requirement as it was the safest place for Lyra to train as barely anyone knew of it's existence.

Narcissa finally saw her daughter emerge from the Great Hall after breakfast and she said goodbye to Zenon before following her mother up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked.

"Somewhere which has all your training needs," Narcissa said, "the Room of Requirement I believe it's called," the mother said before she spotted Dumbledore stood outside and he smiled at them.

"Right now Lyra… you need to think of a place where you can train and not be disturbed. The room will do the rest," he explained before Lyra closed her eyes and eventually a door appeared to her and she opened the door with her mother and the Headmaster following her inside. Dumbledore closed the door and it vanished causing Lyra to gasp.

"Now I just want to test you on basic spell deflections," Dumbledore said, "this will also hopefully tell us what spells you remember and what ones you don't," he said and Lyra nodded.

"I don't know how that will work when I can barely remember any spells anyway but we need to know somehow," she said before walking away from the Headmaster and pulling her wand out and turning to face the Headmaster.

"Ready when you are Lyra," Dumbledore said and he watched as Lyra sighed before she closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts again.

"Ready," she said as she opened them.

"Now normally in a duel you will face your opponent but chances are Bellatrix will just…" and he launched a spell at Lyra and the 11-year-old had to react quickly and barely managed to deflect it in time.

Narcissa had wanted to step in at that point but she knew, this time, that there was no way that she could. Lyra had to learn these lessons somehow and the only way was to draw on what she could remember at that moment in time.

She looked at Dumbledore and watched him before launching a spell at him but no words came out of her mouth, even though her mouth had begun to move and she began to slowly find a rhythm of shooting and blocking spells. At times she looked stunned and unable to think of a spell but she managed to use her reflexes and was able to dodge the spell before sending one back.

Narcissa was watching her daughter's face and could see the tiny looks of surprise on Lyra's face as she used a spell that she had no idea that she could remember and that worried Narcissa. At the same time, however, it was giving her hope that Lyra was regaining some of her locked memories and that is what she really needed.

"I need a break!" Lyra said after a while and Dumbledore nodded before going to talk to Narcissa.

"I get the feeling her wand is so in tune that she only needs to think of the spell she's trying to use and the wand is casting it anyway," the Headmaster told Narcissa.

"She's clearly using spells that she can't remember as well," Narcissa said as she watched Lyra having a drink, "is there hope…?"

"It is possible that the training will help her regain some of her memories where her magic is concerned, as for the rest of it I have no idea how much she remembers. Right now the important thing is that she remembers her spells and hexes more than anything else. Spells and hexes will win her this battle, not memories."

Narcissa sighed. That was not the answer she had wanted to hear at all. She watched as Lyra sat having a drink and then she rose from her cushion on the floor and then walked up to them.

"I'm ready to carry on now," she said as she smiled at Dumbledore.

"Well lets get back to it then," he said before the two took up their positions and this time Lyra managed to block the first attempt of a hex in her direction. She'd learnt now about watching for surprise attacks and she looked at the Headmaster and knew that he was only testing her.

Her wand flew out of her hand and she had to grab it again and then shot a hex at Dumbledore and she wondered whether she'd make a hit on her Headmaster or not. She didn't really want to but it would tell her how powerful her spells were and she managed it before she called stop to it right as Draco walked in.

"How did Draco get in here?" she asked.

"I know exactly what to think. That and Dumbledore…. I mean Professor Dumbledore helped me to get in. Zenon is in the courtyard waiting for you," Draco told his sister.

"We can stop for today," Narcissa said and Lyra headed out to find Zenon.

"How did it go?" Draco asked his mother.

"Well she seems to have a deep connection with her wand," Dumbledore said, "her wand could tell what spell she wanted to cast even if the incantation wasn't there for her," he explained, "I think the spells she can't remember will come back quicker than her memories but, like I said to your mother, spells and hexes will win her this duel, not memories."

"I know but some memories are tied to her ability to cast spells. The Patronus Charm is one," Draco said, "that's tied to memories correct?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"Yes that one is true but she has retained enough memories to help her with that one but she has to be taught it first," he said before looking at Narcissa.

"We will do whatever we can to help your sister," Narcissa said, "you children mean everything to me."

"I know mother," Draco said, "sorry for my comments."

"Nothing to be forgiven Draco," Narcissa and Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile Lyra had found her way through the Castle and now was out in the courtyard trying to track down Zenon. Eventually she managed to see him and she sat down next to him.

"Lyra… are you OK?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No I'm not," Lyra said, a little too harshly at first, "sorry. My head just hurts from the training and it wasn't even that hard. Basic spell stuff and yet my head really hurts."

"It could be that the duelling has lowered your Occulency and your can hear a lot more thoughts then you have been able to of late," Zenon said, "but you are going to have to tell someone about this," he added.

"No. Everyone is worrying about me enough as it is Zenon. This will worry them even more," Lyra said before sighing, "if it continues to happen then I will tell mother and she can figure out what to do. You know me. At least I hope you do."

"I do. I just also care about you, as does Jasmine and she wants to be your friend. One of these days I will leave you two to talk," Zenon said before he looked at her and sighed, "whatever this world throws at us we will face it together." Lyra nodded,

"That we will," she smiled before sitting back and relaxing knowing that she had a good friend in Zenon and was glad she had him as well.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Hey everyone. First of all sorry these are late. Lets just say that it's been a mega rough week and yesterday was the worst day in forever but I am still here and getting the updates out. It's my birthday on Monday and then it's a best friend's funeral on Tuesday and I can't go so I'm rather all over the place right now but I am still writing as it's helping.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 56:**

The weekend finally arrived and Lyra arrived back home at Malfoy Manor had been agreed so she could rest and learn a few more things without feeling the pressures of anyone watching her or looking at her.

She woke up on the Saturday morning and looked around before she rose from her bed and began to get dressed into her usual home attire. She looked at the clock on the fireplace and realised that it was still very early and the chances of anyone being awake were low.

Still she crept from her bedroom down to the kitchen and looked around before seeing her house elf come rushing forwards. How the elves knew which master or mistress had entered the room she'd never understand, but, then again, she'd never thought to ask really.

"What would mistress Lyra like to eat?" Lilly asked.

"Pancakes with blueberries and strawberries with syrup I think," she said before thinking, "and smooth orange juice. I hate the one with the bits in," she said as she sat down on a stool at the kitchen island and watched as her elf began to make the breakfast she had requested. She looked at her notes she'd brought from her room and sighed, "maybe a very weak coffee too Lilly. Mother would yell if she found out that I'd had a coffee but I feel like I really need something." The elf nodded and soon a weak coffee was in Lyra's hands and she drank it very quickly so if Narcissa came down there was no chance of her gathering her 11-year-old daughter had had a coffee… even if it was a weak one.

Lyra began to read through her notes and tried to get on with some homework as she waited for her breakfast. It was her usual when at home so Lilly knew exactly how Lyra proffered it.

Soon the pancakes and accompaniments were in front of Lyra and the witch put her notes to the side so she could eat without getting her note all sticky. She drank her orange juice and had just asked for more pancakes and fruit when she could hear the sound of heals getting closer and closer and soon realised that her mother must have Bebe awake by now.

She kept her head down and heard the door open and sure enough Narcissa Malfoy walked gracefully into the kitchen.

"Usual please Daisy," she said before her own elf joined Lilly making the requested breakfasts, "couldn't sleep or just woke early?" she asked her daughter as she sat down beside her.

"Just woke early. I'm going to have a look around the gardens after breakfast. I need the fresh air," Lyra replied before her second lot of pancakes arrived, followed by Narcissa's Eggs Benedict.

"Very well," Narcissa said, "and I'm guessing that this isn't your first lot of breakfast either…"

Lyra sighed. She knew she'd be caught out now and she looked up at her mother.

"No it's not. I came, or rather snuck, down here not long after I'd woken up," she admitted, "I just woke up and thought it was later than it was but I was already awake and dressed so just decided to come down here and get some breakfast and look at things," she said before going back to her breakfast and then finished reading through her notes.

"I guess you want to go and have a look in the gardens now. Well stay away from the gates and wards. Your father has increased them but you never know what could be lurking just outside the wards," Narcissa said and Lyra nodded before she grabbed her notes, homework and cloak and headed outside. She was hoping to be able to see what she could remember from her youth in the gardens on the rare occasions she was allowed into them.

She headed to her usual shady tree spot and set her things out carefully before she began to look around the gardens and sighed as nothing stuck out to her. She could see the Abraxan Ponies in the distance and sighed once before looking back at her notes and getting her wand out to practice the spells that she had listed and then she felt a hand on hers and looked up to be met by the grey eyes of her father.

"Your mother said you'd be out here studying. Later on I'll give you a test on things," Lucius said.

"My mind shields slipped after the training with Dumbledore."

"Your Occlumency? Ok Lyra. We'll figure out how to cope with that," Lucius said softly as he looked at her.

"I didn't want to tell you but my headaches are getting bad again," she said and Lucius wrapped an arm around his daughter and looked at her.

"You should have told us sooner but we can sort it now. Want to go and see the ponies?"

Lyra didn't need asking twice and she ran towards the ponies and smiled as her own pony nuzzled her before she smiled softly and soon found herself on the pony with Lucius behind.

"Let's escape for a while," he whispered in his daughter's ear, "off we go Snowflake!" he said before holding Lyra close to him as they took flight.

Narcissa had rushed outside and screamed.

"Lucius!" before having to trust Lucius in that he would keep their daughter safe. She watched as Lucius steered Snowflake in a particular direction before she headed back inside. She'd go and join them later as she knew where they were heading.

Finally a little cottage came into sight and Lucius got Snowflake to land in the gardens and then helped Lyra off the pony just as an aged with came out of the cottage.

Lyra looked at the witch, unable to place her at first before she looked and gasped.

"Grandmother…!" She gasped before running up to the aged witch and felt arms around her.

"Lyra… you've grown so much. You were a little baby when I last saw you," Priscilla Malfoy said as the tears fell from her eyes and then the tears fell from Lyra's and the two held each other close and Lucius just remained watching at a distance letting the two reunite after so long apart, a smile… a genuine one gracing his face.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Happy October everyone! So it's been a rough couple of weeks. on the 19th September I found out a bestie had passed away on the 21st August and her funeral the 24th Septmeber, the day after my 30th birthday. I was at my dad's for my birthday week as well so writing has been the last thing on my mind. Anyway Happy Halloween month!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Hidden Child-Part 57:**

Priscilla smiled and let Lucius head inside first before she followed inside with Lyra and led her into the kitchen. Lyra went over to look out of the window and began to drift off into her own little world.

"Is that really my little Lyra?" Priscilla asked as she watched Lucius making the drinks.

"It is but she's so different now. Bellatrix tried to kill her or wipe her memories but failed. Some of Lyra's core memories are gone whist others have been locked away and she has to get them back somehow…" Lucius said as he sat down next to his mother.

"Why would Bellatrix try and kill or harm her niece?" the mother asked.

"Probably because of the Prophecy that Lyra will kill Bellatrix and stop another war starting as her aunt tries to rally the hidden Death Eaters that survived after Voldemort was killed by Dumbledore."

"That child is our Lyra?" Priscilla asked as she looked over at Lyra, who was now sipping her drink, eyes still looking out of the window.

"Yes. That child is our little Lyra and now she needs all the help she can get," Lucius said.

"Where's Grandfather?" Lyra asked.

"Upstairs, third door on the left darling," Priscilla said before watching as Lyra grabbed her drink and went upstairs to see her grandfather.

Just as she'd reached the top of the stairs the Floo came to life and Lucius was on his feet and pointing his wand at the emerald flames before he saw a swan whisp appear from the flames.

"Cissa…" he breathed before lowering his wand as Narcissa stepped out of the flames.

"Nice to know that you'd kill to save our 11-year-old," she said before greeting her mother-in-law. The two were closer than Druella and Narcissa had always gone to her mother-in-law before her mother on a lot of things.

"How did you know where we were?" Lucius asked once the three were sat down with drinks.

"Saw you two take off on Snowflake and watched which direction you headed in," Narcissa said casually, "thought I'd give you some time before heading here myself.

Priscilla just sat cupping her drink and smirking softly as she listened to her son and daughter-in-law talking.

"So it was you I faintly heard as we gained height. Lyra was beginning to relax so I just carried on," Lucius said, "of course I'd protect our daughter Cissa. I love her now remember?"

Narcissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair and nodded,

"Yes that is very true Luc but that doesn't stop me being ultra protective of her," she said as she sipped her drink. Oh how she wished it was a glass of wine but it was too early for that. It was still only around lunchtime after all.

"Now now you two… there can be wine served and I have a weakness for non-alcoholic as well so Lyra can try some of that. Now Cissa my son has mentioned something about your sister wanting to kill my granddaughter," Priscilla said as she looked at her daughter-in-law.

Narcissa sighed. She had been afraid of that happening and she ran a hand through her hair… she was doing that far too much of late with everything that was going on.

"Do you know about the prophecy?" she asked.

"I know there is one yes but not the full information."

"Lyra's conception and birth had a purpose," Narcissa said as she felt a hand wrap around hers and she looked up to see Lucius reassuring her, "at the height of the War Lucius and I were doing everything in our power to keep Lyra safe. We had to as she could have been used against us. Anyway after Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban it began to emerge that there was a prophecy about a Pureblood child… girl who would be born to parents who were born in the Sacred 28. This girl would be destined to kill the leader of the new Death Eaters after Voldemort's death. That girl would have to kill her aunt and all this was to happen when the child is 13."

Silence fell on the room and only the gentle sounds of crashing could be heard and the faint murmur of voices from the study. Priscilla looked as she tried to process what had just been said to her.

"That child…? That girl is Lyra…?" she finally managed to utter after a fair few moments of silence. She didn't really need to ask though as the looks on Lucius and Narcissa's faces really said it all and she sighed. "I sense that's not the end of your tale Lucius."

Now Lucius had his turn to sigh and he looked at his mother.

"When Lyra and Draco came home for Christmas we decided that before the children went back to Hogwarts we had to sit Lyra down and tell her everything. We couldn't keep this from her any longer as she would soon be turning 12 and only her age was stated in the prophecy, not when so we needed her to know so we could start training her as soon as possible. We sat her down and told her everything but she panicked and ran outside the safety of the Manor wards and Bellatrix was there. You remember hearing that she'd escaped from Azkaban." A nod from Priscilla before Narcissa picked up the tale.

"Well she reacted badly and she ran outside of the Manor wards where Bellatrix was waiting in case Lyra left the wards and then she started duelling her and Lyra only knows basic spells. Well one spell hit her and knocked out out and seemingly wiped her memories but when she was assessed it appears that some of her memories were somehow just locked away and not wiped… others she's lost and we have to help her regain them fast."

Priscilla remained silent and it was hard to believe what had happened to her granddaughter, but before she could speak the sound of footsteps could be heard and Lyra walked into the kitchen with Abraxas.

"Grandfather would like us to go into the living room," she said softly as she headed into the living room with Abraxas and the rest soon followed. Only Priscilla didn't seem confused about what was going on

Abraxas waited until everyone had sat down before he started.

"Now I'm just going to come out and say this but I went to St. Mungo's recently and they discovered that I am going to die soon…"

Stunned expressions appeared on Lucius and Narcissa's faces and Narcissa hurried to comfort Lyra as she had burst into tears. This was yet another piece of news they could have done without…


End file.
